Les Aventures de Tintin Et Ella
by Rukire-Sama
Summary: Comment auraient été les aventures de Tintin s'il n'avait pas été seul avant sa rencontre avec le capitaine Haddock? Si il avait rencontré quelqu'un d'autre? Quelqu'un d'autre que Milou? Une jeune femme? Nommée...
1. Prologue

Comment auraient été les aventures de Tintin si il n'avait pas été seul, avant sa rencontre avec le capitaine Haddock?

Comment aurait été sa vie si il avait rencontré une autre personne avant?

Une jeune fille?

Du nom de Isabella.


	2. Chapter 1

La jeune femme courait dans la nuit, alors que des cris lui parvenaient à ses oreilles.

\- RETROUVEZ LA ! ELLE NE DOIT PAS ÊTRE BIEN LOIN !

Elle continuait à courir, malgré la douleur qu'éprouvaient ses pieds nus. Isabella Coronas venait de fuir un mariage forcé. Jamais, jamais elle n'épouserait cet homme ! Aussi doux et beau soit-il. Elle n'épouserait que celui que son coeur allait choisir. Elle trébucha contre une racine, et elle tomba à la renverse, dévalant une pente. Elle releva la tête, tombant nez à nez avec un petit bungalow. Il n'y avait pas à hésiter ! Isabella poussa violemment la porte, se mettant à l'abri de ceux qui la recherchaient. Elle se laissa glisser sur le sol, lâchant un soupir soulagé. En mémoire lui revint le début de sa fuite, et tout ce qui avait entraîné ses choix. Cela remontait à quelques mois à peine...

*Flash back*

\- Isabella ! Isabella !

\- J'arrive, maman ! Attendez deux petites minutes, je vous prie !

La jeune fille, tout juste âgée de 17 ans, était en train de terminer la lecture de son journal. Le célèbre journaliste Tintin revenait tout juste d'Amérique, où il avait été acclamé ! Elle souriait, les yeux brillants. Comme elle l'admirait ! Il n'était que d'un an son aîné, et il avait pourtant vécu déjà tant d'aventures ! Elle finit par fermer le journal, avant de dévaler les escaliers. Sa mère et son père étaient assis sur le canapé, en train de boire un thé. Si le père de la jeune fille était un espagnol d'origine gitane qui avait eu beaucoup de chance dans la vie, sa mère était une belle indienne aristocrate aux traits tendres. Elle leur fit une révérence dans sa belle robe espagnole, souriant à ses parents.

\- Vous souhaitiez me voir?

\- Nous avons une grande nouvelle pour toi, Isabella.

Son père se leva, et lui prit la main pour la faire assoir entre sa femme et lui, alors que cette dernière donnait une tasse de thé à leur fille, qui leur souriait aimablement. Le coeur de la mère se serra. Allait-elle avoir la force de supporter la séparation, elle qui n'avait vécu pour son enfant?

\- Laquelle, père?

\- Dans cinq mois, tu rejoindras ton fiancé, Kiran Ajitabh, en Inde.

Le sourire de la jeune femme se fana aussitôt.

\- Me... Me marier? Pourquoi cela? Et puis, je suis trop jeune !

\- Tu as raison, ma chérie. C'est pour ça que tu ne l'épouseras que l'année prochaine.

\- Mais je ne veux pas me marier, moi !

\- Isabella... Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi, mais tu sais que la mafia espagnole ne nous cherche que du mal...

Oui. Oui, elle le savait. Son coeur se serra douloureusement. Son père reprit :

\- Nous devons te protéger... Et c'est le meilleur moyen... De plus, l'argent de ton futur époux pourra rembourser nos dettes envers eux et...

\- Je refuse !

La jeune femme se leva brutalement, renversant ainsi le thé sur le beau tapis indien. Les yeux brillants de larmes, elle fusilla ses parents du regard.

\- Je ne vous pensais pas comme ça ! Vous me dégoûtez !

\- Isabella !

La jeune fille s'enfuit en courant après avoir claqué la porte du salon, avant de se jeter sur son lit, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Après tout, n'était-elle pas qu'une enfant à qui l'on demandait de grandir trop vite? La nuit passa, et le lendemain, après avoir réfléchi toute la nuit, la jeune fille en était venue à la conclusion suivante : elle n'avait qu'à faire croire à ses parents qu'elle acceptait le mariage, et elle ne s'enfuirait que lorsqu'elle serait en Inde. Ainsi, ses parents n'y seraient pour rien dans sa fuite, puisque des témoins l'aurait vu arrivée seule au pays des épices !

*Retour à l'intrigue*

Alors qu'elle commençait à s'assoupir, une main se posa sur son épaule, la faisant sursauter. Elle vit le visage d'un homme au crâne dégarni qui avait l'air surpris. Elle se mit aussitôt à genoux.

\- Je vous en prie, ne me livrez pas à eux ! Par pitié !

L'homme ne répondit rien, et la jeune femme fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il l'observait ainsi sans rien dire. Soudain, elle sentit un coton se placer sur son visage, et elle se sentit plonger dans l'inconscience...

*Quelques jours plus tard*

Voilà des jours qu'elle était dans cette maudite cellule ! Bon sang, les dieux devaient vraiment être furieux contre elle, au point de l'avoir fait enlevée par une espèce de secte ! Vêtue de sa belle robe espagnole, elle regardait la porte, attendant l'heure du repas, bien décidée à s'échapper. Soudain, une porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître un des frères. Elle sauta sur ses jambes, le faisant tomber à la renverse, avant de commencer à courir.

\- Attendez ! Je ne vous veux aucun mal !

\- C'est ça ! NUTS !

Elle sentit deux bras frêles la saisir par les hanches, avant de retirer la capuche. Isabella s'arrêta net de se débattre, frappée de stupeur. Tintin? Le célèbre journaliste?

\- Tintin?

\- Hé bien ! Qui croirait que je suis connu jusqu'en Indes?

\- Je... Je ne suis pas totalement indienne... Mon père est espagnol, en vérité. Je me prénomme Isabella.

\- Isabella... Votre nom me dit quelque chose...

Le journaliste fronça les sourcils, l'observant sous tous les angles, alors que son petit chien blanc comme la neige sentait ses chevilles. Son regard s'éclaira, avant qu'il ne s'écrit :

\- Je sais ! Vous êtes la jeune femme qui s'est enfuie il y a quelques jours !

Effrayée, la jeune femme s'agrippa à son bras.

\- Je vous en prie, ne me ramenez pas là-bas ! Je... Je ne veux pas de cette vie ! Je rêve d'aventures, pas d'une cage dorée ! Je... Cet homme a beau être mon fiancé, je ne l'aime pas. Je veux épouser la personne pour qui mon coeur battra, pas seulement devoir vivre une vie dont je ne désire pas... Je vous en prie... Ne me dénoncez pas...

Le jeune homme l'observa, un sourire attendrit sur les lèvres. Il posa une main rassurante sur son épaule.

\- Je ne vous dénoncerait pas, Isabella.

\- Merci...

Le jeune homme s'apprêta à retourner auprès des Dupondt, lorsque la jolie brune lui serra la main. Il remarqua alors ses yeux. Verts, comme l'herbe fraiche du matin. Son coeur rata un battement.

\- Puis-je vous demander quelque chose, monsieur Tintin?

\- Allez-y, Isabella... Mais je vous en prie, ne m'appelez pas monsieur.

\- Très bien... Tintin.

Elle lui sourit avec timidité, alors qu'il plongeait ses grands yeux bleus dans les siens.

\- Pourrais-je... Vous accompagner dans vos voyages? Oh ! je ne serai pas un fardeau, je vous le promet ! Je prend de très belles photos, ma mère me le dit toujours... Hors, un bon journaliste a besoin de photos, pour argumenter son article, n'est-ce pas? Alors... Je me disais que, peut être...

\- Isabella?

\- Ou... Oui?

\- Accepteriez-vous... De devenir mon assistante photographe?

\- Mons... Tintin ! Merci ! Merci beaucoup !

La photographe, folle de joie, se jeta à son coup, avant de poser ses lèvres sur sa joue. Le journaliste se sentit rosir presque aussitôt, un sourire béat sur le visage. Depuis qu'il avait vu la jeune femme, son coeur battait anormalement vite, et il ne pouvait empêcher ses yeux de caresser ses courbes, de dévisager les traits de son beau visage... Et surtout... Il n'arrivait pas à dévier ses yeux de ceux verdoyants de Isabella. Son coeur bondit soudain dans sa poitrine.

\- Isabella... Votre nom est connu, vous savez. Nous devrions... Vous en choisir un autre.

\- B... Bien sûr... Mais lequel?

Le journaliste réfléchit à peine, tant cela semblait être une évidence.

\- Hé bien... Que pensez-vous de Ella?

\- J'aime beaucoup ! Décidémment, Tintin, vous n'avez que de bonnes idées !

Le jeune homme âgé de 18 ans rougit un peu plus, avant de lui demander de le suivre jusqu'aux Dupondt, tandis qu'elle prenait tendrement Milou dans ses bras, lui caressant le museau.

\- Ce nom... M'évoque une certaine nostalgie...

\- Vraiment?

\- Je peux vous l'assurer ! Cependant... Je me dois de vous avouer quelque chose...

\- Je vous écoute, Ella.

\- Je suis... victime de nombreux cauchemars... Presque toutes les nuits...

\- Ne vous en fait pas Ella... Vous n'aurez qu'à me réveiller, et je vous tiendrai compagnie jusqu'à ce que vous vous rendormiez.

La brune rosit de plaisir, serrant un peu plus Milou contre elle.

\- Merci beaucoup, monsieur Tintin... Pardon, Tintin.

\- C'est bien normal, voyons !

Elle détourna son regard, se sentit rougir encore plus face au sourire du journaliste. Elle enfouit son nez dans le pelage du petit chien.

\- Votre chien est adorable ! Et en plus, il a une lueur si brillante d'intelligence dans les yeux !

\- Je sais... C'est pour ça qu'il est devenu mon ami !

Elle éclata d'un rire léger, qui fit fondre le coeur du journaliste. Elle même avait le coeur qui battait bien trop fort. Enfin... Que lui arrivait-il?


	3. Chapter 2

Tintin avançait d'un pas assuré, contrairement à Ella, dont les membres tremblaient. Milou grogna, vexé d'être secoué ainsi, et sauta des bras de la jeune femme.

\- Oh ! pardon Milou...

Le journaliste observait du coin de l'oeil hispano-indienne, qui semblait terriblement mal à l'aise. Sûrement avait-elle peur d'être reconnue par les policiers. Il s'approcha de son oreille pour lui murmurer :

\- Ne craignez rien. Dupont et Dupond dont des détectives... Comment dire... Assez maladroits, voyez-vous? Et plutôt doué dans le genre... Têtes en l'air...

\- Je... Je vois...

Il saisit sa main dans la sienne, lui affichant un de ces sourires rassurants dont il avait le secret.

\- N'ayez pas peur.

\- Je... Je n'ai pas peur !

\- Bien sûr que non.

Il lui sourit, et arriva avec elle aux côtés des Dupondt et du Marajah, face auquel son assistante et lui même firent une référence.

\- Votre Altesse, permettez moi de vous présentez cette jeune femme, que je viens de sortir de cellule. Il s'agit d'une photographe, et j'ai décidé de la prendre sous mon aile. Cela... Ne vous gêne pas?

\- Pas le moins du monde, mon cher Tintin ! Grâce à vous, ma vie est sauve ! Je vous en prie, rentrons au palais.

Ella s'installa aux côtés de Tintin dans le véhicule. Une nouvelle jeune femme était née grâce à lui, et elle saurait se montrer digne de sa confiance ! Un sourire plein de conviction sur le visage, elle regardait le paysage défilé à la fenêtre. Son coeur battait la chamade de toutes les émotions fortes qu'elle avait vécu, depuis quelques jours. Surtout depuis que le journaliste était à ses côtés. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle s'endormit, épuisée. Son aîné l'observait d'un air amusé, alors que les Dupontd lui posaient des questions sur la jeune femme à ses côtés. Notre héros ne répondit rien, et replaça plutôt derrière l'oreille de la plus jeune une mèche de cheveux rebelle, lui arrachant un sourire attendrit.

La voiture roulait paisiblement sur la route menant au palais, et le journaliste se posait des questions sur Ella. Qui était-elle, à part Isabella, pour avoir eut le courage de fuir, de refuser un mariage, de tenir tête à ses parents? Quelle force, quel courage ! Les deux Dupondt se penchèrent vers lui, de concert.

\- Mon cher Tintin, méfiez vous...

\- Je dirai même plus, méfiez vous !

\- Me méfier? Mais enfin, mes amis, de quoi donc?

\- Votre amie est espagnole, n'est-ce pas?

\- Hors, les espagnoles sont connues pour être de dangereuses séductrices... Faites attention, Tintin.

\- Elle n'est pas seulement espagnole... Elle possède sûrement leur témérité, mais elle a obtenu l'intelligence et la douceur des indiennes.

Les deux policiers, vexés, se renfrognèrent et s'enfoncèrent dans leurs fauteuils, attendant d'arriver. La jeune fille finit par ouvrir les yeux, et elle se rendit compte qu'ils venaient d'arriver. Hélas ! un serviteur se précipitait en trombe du palais, annonçant que le fils du Maradjah avait été enlevé.

\- Messieurs ! Ella ! Suivez moi !

Sans se poser de questions, la jeune femme bondit aux côtés de son partenaire pour monter dans la voiture, et, alors qu'il démarrait à toutes allures, les deux policiers tombèrent à la renverse.

\- Tintin ! Les policiers !

\- Nous n'avons pas le temps, Ella ! Nous devons nous dépêcher !

Elle admira un instant son courage, avant de saisir le pistolet que le rouquin lui tendait. Elle le regarda sans comprendre, alors qu'il roulait, sourcils froncés, à la suite des kidnappeurs.

\- Le chargeur est vide, mais ce pistolet pourrait vous sauver la vie en cas de danger, Ella.

Elle hocha la tête, la gorge nouée. Soudain, de la fumée apparu, sous les remarques de surprise de Tintin, qu'elle rejoignait également.

\- Oh ! les malheureux !

\- Ils auront été punis pour leur mesquinerie !

\- Méfions nous, Ella, il s'agit peut être d'un piège.

\- D'accord...

À peine ces paroles avaient-elles été prononcées que des coups de feu se firent entendre, ce qui fut la première fois pour l'espagnole, qui retint un cri de terreur.

\- Ella ! Regardez ! Le prince ! J'ai une idée...

Elle l'écouta en silence, concentrée, avant de partir prendre à revers le fakir qui avait réussi à s'enfuir. Ce dernier faisait face à Tintin, et s'apprêtait à l'hypnotiser. Jamais ! Elle poussa un caillou à la force de ses bras. Elle e mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang, se donnant corps et âme pour sauver celui qui l'avait acceptée à ses côtés. Un bout de roche finit par chuter, sauvant ainsi le journaliste, et assommant le fakir. Un grand sourire éclaira le visage du garçon aux yeux bleus.

\- Ella ! Vous êtes merveilleuse !

Elle rougit, avant d'écarquiller les yeux, et de pousser un hurlement.

\- TINTIIIN ! ATTENTION !

Elle sauta sur lui, le sauvant ainsi d'une mort certaine, alors que le kidnappeur chutait dans le vide. Le coeur du jeune homme battait fort dans sa poitrine. Était-ce à cause de la peur, ou de la proximité de son corps et de celui d'Ella, collés l'un à l'autre? Rouge de confusion, la jeune femme se releva rapidement.

\- Ex... Excusez moi !

\- De quoi vous excusez-vous? De m'avoir sauvé la vie?

Il avait dit ça avec un sourire, commençant à escalader la roche, et récupérant le jeune prince, à qui Ella tendit les bras pour l'aider à descendre. Elle sourit à l'enfant avec beaucoup de douceur, alors que celui-ci retenait ses larmes de joie.

\- Si vous saviez comme j'ai eu peur !

\- Sache que tu n'as plus rien à craindre, jeune prince. Avec Tintin, nous sommes en sécurité, toi et moi.

Elle sourit au journaliste, qui rougit de gêne et détourna le regard avant de se mettre au volant de la voiture. Il démarra rapidement, et, arrivés au palais, le Marajah, fou de joie de retrouver son fils, leur proposa de rester quelques jours, ce qu'ils s'empressèrent d'accepter. Installés dans la chambre de Tintin, ce dernier félicitait la cadette de ses exploits.

\- Vous savez, Tintin, je n'ai rien fait d'extraordinaire...

\- Rien fait d'extraordinaire? Vous m'avez sauvé la vie à deux reprises ! Je ne regrette pas une seconde mon choix !

\- Merci beaucoup, Tintin... Ce que vous dites me va droit au coeur...

\- Je vous en prie, Ella... Je le pense sincèrement.


	4. Chapter 3

_La pièce était sombre, très sombre. Ella regardait autour d'elle, paniquée, cherchant Tintin, qu'elle ne voyait nulle part. Les larmes commençaient à se faire sentir, lorsqu'une voix l'appela. Une voix d'enfant, de petite fille, pensa-t-elle. Elle se dirigeait vers la voix, les jambes en coton, continuant à chercher Tintin du regard, sursautant de temps à autre à un appel un peu plus fort de l'enfant. Elle finit par apercevoir une fenêtre éclairée, vers laquelle elle se précipita avec joie. Cependant, lorsqu'elle fut à la fenêtre, une petite fille trempée de la tête aux pieds, les yeux vitreux, l'observait avec un grand sourire. Elle la tira par le bras, l'entraînant dans sa chute dans un grand lac sombre, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres._

 _\- Rejoins moi, Ella ! Jouons ensemble !_

 _Elle éclata d'un rire cruel alors que l'espagnole poussait un hurlement de terreur, les larmes dévalant ses joues. Elle sentait le vent fouetter son visage, alors que l'enfant continuait à rire._

 _\- Pourquoi c'était moi, et pas toi, ce jour là?_

 _\- De quoi tu parles?! Je ne sais pas !_

 _\- Ella !_

 _\- Je ne sais pas !_

 _\- ELLA !_

Elle ouvrit brutalement les yeux, embués par les larmes. Tintin se trouvait au-dessus d'elle, lui tenant les bras, et séchant ses joues mouillées. La jeune fille se jeta dans ses bras, terrorisée, alors qu'il refermait ses membres protecteurs autour d'elle. Il glissa une main dans ses cheveux, lui murmurant des mots rassurants, alors que Milou se frottait en couinant contre son dos.

\- Tout va bien, Ella... C'est fini...

\- Tintin... J'ai... J'ai eu si peur...

\- Je sais... Mais je suis avec vous, Ella... Tout va bien... Tout va bien...

Elle sanglotait, agrippée à son pyjama bleu ciel. Ces cauchemars la hantaient depuis l'enfance, et elle avait toujours été horrifiée à la simple idée de s'endormir. Elle savait qu'elle faisait des mauvais rêves, mais à chaque fois, le visage de l'enfant disparaissait de sa mémoire au réveil. Le belge redressa la tête de sa cadette en la serrant contre son torse.

\- Je suis... Tellement désolée... Tintin...

\- Vous n'avez pas à l'être. Ce n'est pas de votre faute, Ella...

La jeune femme sourit au journaliste avant de frotter ses yeux rougis. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua quelque chose d'anormal...

\- Tintin... J'ai l'impression que nous ne tanguons plus...

\- Ce n'est pas une impression, Ella ! Nous ne sommes plus sur le bateau... En revanche, j'ignore où nous sommes, et pourquoi nous sommes ici...

Les deux jeunes gens s'habillèrent, dos l'un à l'autre, avant de sortir de la petite pièce. Une porte était ouverte, et ils s'approchèrent tous deux prudemment. Quelqu'un était penché au-dessus d'un bureau.

\- Pardon, monsieur...

L'homme se retourna, faisant arracher un petit cri de stupeur à Ella et un violent sursaut à Tintin.

\- Tintin ! Le fou de Shanghaï !

Il sortit son sabre, leur demandant si ils avaient trouvé la voie, et affirmant que, si ce n'était pas le cas, il allait devoir leur couper la tête. La jeune femme s'apprêta à prendre ses jambes à son cou, lorsqu'elle se prit de plein fouet un vieil homme en tenue traditionnelle de couleur jaune et noir. Il chassa le jeune homme, qui s'avérait être son fils, avant de leur expliquer la raison pour laquelle il les avait fait venir chez lui. Il leur raconta le poison-qui-rend-fou, ainsi que le lien entre Mitsuhirato et l'opium autour d'une tasse dé thé chaud. Alors que Tintin s'occupait du poste radio, Ella partit se promener dans les jardins, suivie par Milou qui voulait se dégourdir les pattes. Elle s'assit dans l'herbe fraîche, admirant les fleurs du jardin très bien entretenues et resplendissantes de vie.

Elle remit derrière son oreille une mèche de cheveux qui gênait son visage, et songea au voyage en Chine qui avait débuté pour Tintin et elle depuis quelques jours déjà. Elle portait une robe indienne, sa préférée, la rose et verte, et, alors que le petit chien rongeait un os déterré dieu sait où près d'elle, elle se surprit à penser à Tintin et son beau sourire. Elle rougit violemment, lorsqu'elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Elle sursauta et se retourna, pour voir son ami, une fleur à la main, un lotus, en réalité. Il lui glissa dans les cheveux, rougissant autant qu'elle, avant de lui annoncer qu'il partait le soir même pour "Le Lotus Bleu".

\- Tintin... Faites attention, tout de même.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, Ella.

 **\- Hélas ! si, je m'en fais...**

Elle n'osa exprimer cette pensée à voix haute, et le remercia plutôt pour la beauté de la fleur, parfaitement accordée à sa tenue du jour. Ils passèrent tous deux leur après-midi dans le jardin, et le soir même, le rouquin confia Milou à son amie.

\- Surveillez le bien, Ella.

\- Vous n'avez pas à vous en faire, Tintin, je vous l'assure. Mais s'il vous plaît, faites attention...

Il ne lui répondit pas, et partit en lui faisant un signe de la main. Le vieux chinois, nommé Wang Jen-Ghié, lui conseilla d'aller dormir, mais ni elle ni Milou ne purent trouver le sommeil. Ne voyant pas Tintin arriver le lendemain, ils commencèrent à craindre pour sa vie. Soudain, Milou bondit sur ses pattes, arrachant un cri de stupeur à la jolie brune, qui commença à le poursuivre dans les rues de Shanghaï, jusqu'à arriver près de la banlieue, où un jeune homme solitaire attira leur attention...

\- Tarataboum ! Taratboum ! Boum ! Boum !

\- Grands Dieux ! Milou, vois-tu ce que je vois?! Tintin, devenu fou !

\- RRRRrrrrr ! Attention ! Voilà l'avion qui arrive !

La scène était des plus comique, et pourtant la jeune fille n'avait qu'une envie : celle de pleurer. Tintin, empoisonné par le poison-qui-rend-fou ! Elle tentait de garder la tête levée, lorsque le journaliste éclata de rire.

\- Et ces braves amis qui croyaient que j'avais perdu la raison !

Elle se retourna brusquement, croisant le regard malicieux de Tintin. Elle sauta dans ses bras, avant de rire avec lui. Cependant, il s'arrêta rapidement, les sourcils froncés et soucieux.

\- Qu'y a-t-il, Tintin?

\- Je ne comprend pas... Comment ai-je pu ne pas être atteint par ce poison...

\- Je ne sais pas Tintin... Mais j'ai vu votre tête qui a été mise à prix ! Nous devons nous dépêcher !

Ils commencèrent à courir, désireux de partir le plus loin possible, mais lorsqu'ils arrivèrent aux bordures de la ville, ils s'aperçurent qu'un barrage avait été formé. Alors qu'ils cherchaient un moyen de s'enfuir, un chinois les poussa violemment dans sa petite maison, leur ordonnant de se cacher. Ils attendirent de longues minutes, inquiets, mais il revint en leur ordonnant de se cacher dans les jarres qu'il portait à la force de ses bras. Il les déposa en dehors de la ville, alors que le duo le remerciait chaleureusement. Arrivés chez Mr Wang, il les accueillit avec un grand sourire, et leur expliqua ce qu'avait fait son agent double. Ella se dit alors que, décidément, Tintin avait très souvent beaucoup de chance...


	5. Chapter 4

Le duo marchait côte à côte dans le silence en direction du véhicule de Mr. Wang. Ella s'arrêta subitement, avant que Tintin ne fasse de même pour se retourner vers elle.

\- Pourquoi ne puis-je vous accompagner à Shanghaï?

\- Ella... C'est bien trop dangereux... Je ne veux pas qu'il vous arrive malheur...

\- Moi aussi, je refuse qu'il vous arrive malheur !

Les yeux brillants de larmes, elle fixait son ami en tremblant, brûlante d'inquiétude. Il serra ses mains dans les siennes avant de lui sourire avec tendresse. Il sentit son coeur chavirer en entendant son inquiétude, et Milou observait son maître avec impatience, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il s'était arrêté.

\- D'accord, Ella... Partons ensemble.

Il la tira par la main, alors qu'elle soupirait de soulagement. Elle grimpa avec lui dans la voiture, et admira le paysage par la fenêtre. Le journaliste discutait avec le vieil homme alors que la jeune fille avait passé un appareil photo autour de son cou, mitraillant le pays qui lui était autrefois inconnu. Elle commença à jouer avec une mèche de cheveux, tandis qu'ils se rapprochaient de la ville, par nervosité sûrement. Ils descendirent de la voiture, promettant d'être prudents. Alors qu'ils réfléchissaient au moyen de traverser le barrage, un vieil homme habillé en soldat se présenta à leur vue. Ils se regardèrent d'un air entendu, avant de le dépouiller de ses vêtements et de fuir rapidement sa colère.

Tintin monta sur le cheval précédemment volé, et aida l'hispanique à monter dessus. Il la passa devant lui, avant de remettre le cheval au petit trot. Arrivés aux portes de Shanghaï, l'espagnole, inconnue des chinois, put passer sans soucis grâce à la présence du "général". Elle se retint d'éclater de rire devant la stupidité des gardes, et laissa Tintin jouer la comédie alors qu'elle l'attendait plus loin. Quelques longues minutes plus tard, elle l'aida à enlever la large veste, et ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers la concession internationale. Mais sans leurs papiers, il leur était hélas impossible de passer. Aussi durent-ils prendre la fuite et se cacher dans un cinéma, où ils apprirent le lieu d'habitation du savant Fan Se-Yeng.

Arrivés à son domicile, ils apprirent de son serviteur son retard, et ils se dirigèrent rapidement vers la maison de son ami, qui leur apprirent que Rastapopoulos était à Shanghaï. Tintin expliqua à la jeune femme ce qui les liait tous deux, et ils se dirigèrent vers l'hôtel où il avait une chambre. Ils frappèrent à sa porte, et ce dernier leur affirma l'avoir déposé juste à côté de chez lui. Ils attendirent donc le lendemain pour chercher des indices puis retournèrent au domicile du savant. Ils lurent la lettre reçue par le portier, mais, en sortant, ils se firent attaquer par deux membres de la police. Ils étaient trop fort pour eux, mais les réflexes hérités de ses ancêtres gitans permirent à la jeune fille d'échapper à leurs mains.

\- Tintin !

\- Fuyez, Ella !

\- Mais je ne peux pas vous laisser !

\- FUYEZ !

Obéissant au jeune homme, elle prit la fuite en courant, les larmes dévalant ses joues, tandis que Milou la suivait, en état d'alerte. Elle réussit à passer le barrage, alors que des autorités japonaises la poursuivaient dans les rues. Elle réussit à leur échapper, mais seulement grâce au petit chien, qui avait violemment mordu la jambe d'un officier qui allait lui saisir le poignet. Elle arrive à la maison des Wang, paniquée, en pleurs, racontant la situation au vieux chinois.

\- Ella, ne pleurez plus... Nous sauverons Tintin, je vous en fais la promesse.

\- Mais... Comment?

\- Suivez moi.

Elle le suivit donc , conformément à ses ordres, dans sa voiture, avant d'apparaître devant une grande maison de campagne, juste à côté de la prison de Shanghaï.

\- Mr. Wang? Que faisons-nous ici?

\- Nous allons creuser un tunnel, ma chère amie, et sauver notre ami Tintin de la peine qui l'attend.

\- Oh ! vous êtes formidables, Mr. Wang ! Formidable !

La construction du tunnel dura trois jours, trois jours durant lesquels la jeune femme travaillant également pour sauver la vie de cet être cher qu'était le journaliste. La nuit précédent son exécution, elle alla dans le tunnel, seule, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, et comptant sur sa discrétion. Elle arriva à la dalle dont Mr. Wang lui avait parlé, qu'elle souleva non sans mal, faisant sursauter le journaliste.

\- Ne dites rien ! Descendez, vite, mais sans un bruit !

Méfiant, il obéit tout de même à la voix, et qu'elle ne fut pas sa joie lorsqu'il vit qu'il s'agissait simplement de son amie. Il la serra dans ses bras, fou de joie. Elle même pleurait, tant elle était heureuse. Ils quittèrent rapidement le dessous de la cellule, main dans la main pour que le belge ne se cogne pas dans les dalles. Ils arrivèrent tous les deux dans une petite pièce, où les attendait le vieil homme.

\- Mr. Wang ! Ah, comment vous remerciez?

\- Tintin, vous voir en vie suffit pour l'instant ! Mais c'est à Ella que vous devez réellement la vie : elle y a mis tellement de volonté que même mes hommes avaient du mal à la suivre !

La jeune fille rougit au compliment, alors que le journaliste l'embrassait sur la joue pour la remercier.

\- Décidemment, Ella, voilà au moins la 3e fois que vous me sauvez la vie !

\- N'exagérons rien, tout de même... Et puis, nous n'avons hélas pas encore gagné !

\- La petite a raison : elle est connue également des autorités japonaises, à présent, et vous devez tous deux fuir la ville au plus vite !

Le lendemain, ils se cachèrent dans un tank, riant aux éclats lorsqu'ils sortirent de la ville, au nez et à la barbe des autorités. Enfin en sécurité, ils décidèrent de partir ensemble vers Hou Kou, en train. Hélas ! la rivière avait débordé, et ils durent continuer leur chemin à pied. Ils marchaient en silence, lorsqu'un cri le rompit.

\- AU SECOURS !... À MOI !...

\- Tintin ! Il se noie ! C'est... C'est affreux !

Sans réfléchir, le rouquine retira sa veste, qu'il tendit à la jeune fille, qui se laissa tomber à genoux sur le bord. Il venait d'échapper à la mort, et il retournait déjà tenter le diable? Elle se cacha le visage dans ses mains, priant pour qu'il ne lui arrive pas malheur. Il réussit à ressortir de la rivière, alors que la jeune femme, après lui avoir tendu sa veste, se penchait sur l'enfant.

\- Il vit ! Oh, Tintin, il vit !

L'enfant se présenta sous le nom de Tchang. Ils se racontèrent des clichés sur leur pays respectif, les faisant rire aux éclats. Finalement, ils décidèrent de reprendre leur route au côté du jeune garçon. Après de longues heures de marche, enfin, Hou Kou...


	6. Chapter 5

Alors qu'ils marchaient tous les trois dans Hou Kou, ils aperçurent un attroupement de population qui se moquait de deux européens, déguisés en "clichés" chinois. Alors que Tchang éclatait de rire, Ella pouffa de surprise tandis que Tintin sursautait en reconnaissant les Dupontd. Le journaliste les interpella le sourire aux lèvres, alors qu'ils poussèrent un soupir dépité en le reconnaissant. La jeune femme pencha la tête sur le côté, chose qu'elle faisait lorsqu'elle ne comprenait pas quelque chose.

\- Hé bien? Qu'avez vous?

\- Tintin ! Ella ! C'est affreux !

\- Je dirai même plus : c'est terrible !

\- Mais quoi donc?

\- Chère Ella, votre ami et vous même êtes en état d'arrestation !

\- Quoi...?!

Le jeune homme eut un air triste sur le visage, avant de se tourner vers les deux policiers, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Faites ce que vous avez à faire. Je suis prêt à vous suivre... Mais... Je vous en prie, ne faites pas de mal à mon amie.

L'espagnole saisit la main que son ami lui tendait, un sourire triste aux lèvres. Ils se regardèrent longuement en silence, se disant bien plus que pourrait dire des mots.

\- Emmenez moi aussi...

Encadrés par les deux hommes, ils avançaient en tremblant, serrés l'un à l'autre. La brune jetait des coups d'oeil au belge qui regardait à terre. Il sembla un instant à la photographe que tous ses espoirs avaient disparu, qu'il s'était résigné, et cela lui brisa le coeur. Arrivés devant le poste de police, Dupont, après avoir remis le duo au commissaire aux côtés de son partenaire, se rendit compte qu'il n'avait plus le papier. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, papier en main. Le commissaire le saisit, puis le lut avant d'éclater de rire.

Remplis d'incompréhension, les deux amis se jetèrent un regard. Les deux hommes furent sortis du commissariat, alors que le commissaire, dont les larmes de rire dévalaient les joues, leur rendait leur liberté. Sortis de la petite pièce, Ella et Tintin plongèrent leurs yeux bleus et verts les uns dans les autres avant de rire à leur tour, et de se serrer l'un contre l'autre. Après de longues minutes à rire de soulagement, ils se séparèrent avant de se dépêcher de retrouver Tchang.

\- Libres !

\- Nous sommes libres ! D'ailleurs, comment cela se fait-il?

\- C'es très simple, Tintin...

Il leur expliqua rapidement le message que le jeune garçon avait remplacé par celui que Dupont avait fait tombé, alors que Ella le serrait dans ses bras.

\- Tchang, tu es un véritable ami !

\- Tout de même, pauvres Dupont et Dupond !

\- Ne les plains pas, Tintin : cela leur servira de leçon !

Ils commencèrent à rechercher le savant, premier but de leur visite à Hou Kou. Soudain, une averse s'abattit sur eux, et ils durent fuir pour chercher un abri. Le lendemain, ils arrivèrent au vieux temple avec Tchang comme guide. Un photographe s'y trouvait, ce qui fit sourire Ella, qui montra au vieil homme son appareil.

\- Et si nous en prenions une, tous les trois?

\- Pourquoi pas ! Qu'en penses-tu, Tchang?

\- Si tu veux, Ella...

Ils prirent tous trois la pause, avec Milou aux pieds de Tintin. Alors que le japonais venait de cliquer sur son appareil, une série de tirs se déclara, touchant Tintin, et arrachant un hurlement à l'indienne, qui se précipita sur lui. Étourdi, il manquait de perdre connaissance, alors qu'elle commençait à pleurer au-dessus de lui, le serrant contre elle. Soudain, l'homme à lunettes s'attaquant à son jeune ami, et, n'écoutant que son courage, elle se jeta sur lui.

Alors qu'elle allait l'atteindre aux côtés de Milou, il la saisit par les cheveux avant de la jeter sous lui et de s'apprêter à lui asséner un grand coup de poing. Elle ferma les yeux, attendant la sentence, les joues humides de larmes. Elle déglutit avec difficulté, avant de lui jeter un regard assassin. Et, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à abattre son poing sur son beau visage, le journaliste posa un pistolet sur la nuque du japonais, qui cessa aussitôt.

Elle se releva, les jambes tremblantes pendant que Tintin interrogeait l'homme qui avait attenté à leur vie. Elle s'approcha de Tchang, qui respirait avec difficulté, manquant d'être étranglé par le japonais. Le journaliste, après avoir fait ligoté l'assassin, poussa un gémissement de douleur. Ella s'approcha de lui, et lui enleva sa veste, avant de déchirer le bas de sa robe, arrachant un cri à Tintin.

\- Ella ! Votre robe...

\- Des robes, j'en aurai bien d'autres... Mais vous, vous n'avez qu'une vie.

Elle lui sourit, se servant du tissu comme d'un bandage alors qu'il tendait son bras valide vers son visage, séchant les larmes dévalant les joues de son amie. Il lui sourit avec tendresse alors qu'elle recommençait à pleurer.

\- Ne pleurez plus, Ella...

\- Je... J'ai eu tellement peur...

\- N'ayez plus peur : tout va bien. Regardez, je suis en vie, c'est la seule chose qui importe... Allons, souriez moi, je vous en prie...

Elle lui tendit un petit sourire en l'aidant à se relever. Après avoir remis l'homme à la police chinois, ils se dirigèrent vers le train pour Shanghaï. Ils manquèrent de se faire attraper à nouveau par les Dupontd, mais, heureusement, leur maladresse joua en leur faveur. Ils sautèrent du train alors que celui ralentissait, et se cachèrent jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit. Ils sautèrent par dessus le mur, Tintin aidé par ses amis alors que Milou couinait, inquiet de l'état de son maître.

Arrivés chez Mr. Wang, celui-ci leur apprit sa joie de les retrouver sains et saufs. Il invita Tchang à rester, tout sourire. Une longue semaine passa, durant laquelle Ella forçait le belge à rester couché, ce dernier affirmant que tout allait bien. Affirmant à la fin de la semaine qu'il pouvait à nouveau se servir de son bras, ils partirent en direction du domicile de Mitsuhirato, où Tintin apprit de terribles informations.

Après une altercation avec un chauffeur particulier, ils réussirent à voler sa voiture, et se dépêchèrent d'arriver à la maison de MR. Wang. Hélas ! il était trop tard. Sa famille et lui même avaient déjà été enlevés. Tchang découvrit un papier où était noté le nom du Lotus Bleu. Tintin s'y rendit, seul, ne voulant mettre Ella et Tchang en péril.

Caché dans un vase chinois, il apprit où se trouvait la famille Wang. Il expliqua son plan à ses chers amis, et se cacha dans un tonneau, où il fut prit par Mitsuhirato, et où il apprit que Rastapopoulos était de mèche avec lui. Alors que Didi saisissait le katana qu'on lui tendait, et s'apprêta à l'abattre sur ses parents et Tintin, un coup de feu retentit. Tchang et Ella avait tiré de concert, sauvant la vie de cet être cher. Ils les libérèrent rapidement, alors que Milou faisait la fête à son maître.

Remplie de fierté, Ella raconta aux deux hommes le plan de Tintin, que Tchang et elle avait vaillamment respecté. Rastapopoulos la fusilla du regard, lui promettant vengeance. Elle partit aux côtés des deux garçons fouiller la maison, et découvrit avec surprise qu'ils étaient au Lotus Bleu !

Quelques jours passèrent, durant lesquels ils furent acclamer, et durant lesquels Mr. Wang expliqua au duo que Didi allait guérir. La famille Wang adopta le petit orphelin, qui pleurait le départ de ses deux amis aux côtés de tous les Fils du Dragon. Après un repas de fête, Tintin aida Ella à faire leurs bagages.

Le lendemain matin, ils montèrent à bord du bateau, pleurant la séparation avec leurs amis. Ils se serrèrent tous longuement dans les bras, puis les deux européens finirent par monter dans le fier navire. Alors que Tintin levait sa casquette, Ella agitait un mouchoir en signe d'adieu. Lorsque le paysage de Chine eut disparu de leur vue, le journaliste sourit à son amie.

\- Hé bien ! Quelle aventure !

\- Oui... Quelle aventure...

Elle se tourna vers lui en souriant.

\- C'est souvent comme ça, avec vous?

\- Toujours, Ella ! Il faudra vous habituer !

\- Si je suis à vos côtés, je n'aurai peur de rien !

Ils se sourirent, et Ella s'accroupit pour serrer Milou dans ses bras. Non. Elle n'aurait peur de rien.


	7. Chapter 6

Ella et Tintin se promenaient tranquillement en compagnie de Milou à la campagne. La jolie brune rêvassait en souriant, repensant sans cesse à l'aventure qu'elle avait vécu avec Tintin voilà une semaine. Elle avait été en Amérique du sud, pour chercher l'Oreille Cassée, et avait aidé le général Alcatraz à récupérer le pouvoir ! Et en plus, c'est elle qui avait aidé le journaliste à se faire comprendre, l'espagnol étant en partie sa langue paternel, puisqu'elle connaissait aussi le gitan, l'hindou, l'anglais, le français... Mais... Que d'aventures ! Elle ramassa un bout de bois avant de le jeter au loin, le petit chien blanc courant après en aboyant joyeusement. Le journaliste lui sourit tendrement.

\- Je suis content que vous soyez devenue mon assistante, Ella...

\- Moi aussi, Tintin... Ça me fait très plaisir...

Il lui tendit son bras, auquel elle s'agrippa volontiers. Soudain, il s'arrêta, avant de se tourner vers elle.

\- Ella... Depuis le temps que nous nous connaissons... Nous pourrions peut être...

Il rougit, cherchant les mots pour terminer sa phrase, ouvrant la bouche pour la finir, puis se ravisant afin de trouver une meilleure idée. L'hispanique pencha la tête sur le côté, avant de reprendre le bâton à Milou afin de lui relancer.

\- En fait, je me disais que...

Soudain, quelque chose attira son attention, l'empêchant de finir sa phrase.

\- Tiens ! un avion...

\- Bizarre... Aurait-il une panne? Venez, allons voir, Tintin !

\- J'arrive, Ella...

Ils s'avancèrent tous les deux vers une clairière, où s'était posé l'avion. Le belge fronça les sourcils. Cet avion... Il n'était pas immatriculé. Il s'approcha des deux hommes qui étaient penchés vers le moteur, et les interpela, alors que Ella, méfiante, reculait d'un pas.

\- Bonjour, messieurs, puis-je vous être utiles?...

À peine eut-il achever sa phrase que l'un des deux hommes sortait une arme à feu et lui tirait dessus avant de sauter dans l'avion et de fuir avec son camarade. La jeune fille se jeta à genoux à ses côtés, caressant son visage et serrant sa main.

\- Tintin ! Restez avec moi, je vous en prie ! Oh, Tintin...

Elle se jeta sur le torse du jeune homme, désespérée, alors que Milou filait chercher de l'aide sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte...

 _OOOoooOOO_

 _Ella naviguait aux côtés du journaliste, un sourire aux lèvres, malgré une sensation de mal être qui lui tordait les entrailles. Soudain, une petite fille apparue, sortant de l'eau trempée, et les yeux dans le vague. Elle était jolie, de longs cheveux noirs tombant sur ses épaules. Elle portait une petite robe bleu ciel. Tintin s'approcha d'elle, en lui souriant._

 _\- Bonjour, ma petite, puis-je t'être utile?..._

 _Ces mots furent à peine prononcer que la petite fille lui saisit le poignet, avant de le tirer dans l'eau, où elle tomba avec lui avant de revenir sur le navire, seule, arrachant un hurlement à la jeune femme._

 _\- TINTIN ! NON !_

 _La petite fille riait d'un rire démentiel, fou, hystérique. Elle avait les yeux écarquillés, et des larmes de rire coulaient sur ses joues, bien qu'elles ne semblaient pas venir de ses yeux, secs, si secs... La jeune femme criait, désemparée._

 _\- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça?!_

 _\- J'ai perdu la chose que j'avais de plus précieux à l'époque : la vie. C'est donc à toi de perdre la chose à laquelle tu tiens le plus... Ce journaliste, n'est-ce pas?_

 _\- Rend le moi..._

 _Elle pleurait, gémissait, suppliait... Rien n'y faisait, la petite continuait de rire. Soudain, elle s'arrêta, net, se tournant vers elle._

 _\- Pourquoi je suis tombée, ce jour-là?_

 _\- Quoi?_

 _\- Pourquoi moi? Pourquoi pas toi?_

 _\- Je... Je ne sais pas !_

 _\- POURQUOI TU AS LE DROIT DE VIVRE ET MOI PAS?!_

 _\- Je ne sais pas ! Je le jure !_

 _\- POURQUOI?_

 _\- Laisse moi !_

 _\- POURQUOI?_

 _OOOoooOOO_

Ella se réveilla en sursaut, installée dans un fauteuil. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient, mais elle reconnaissait néanmoins les bips réguliers d'une machine d'hôpital. Elle bondit sur ses jambes, se rappelant de l'avion, les deux hommes, la chute de Tintin... Elle s'assit sur le lit de ce dernier, caressant son visage paisiblement endormi alors qu'elle sentait les larmes revenir lui brûler les yeux.

\- Pourquoi cela n'arrive qu'à vous?

\- Nous devrions peut être nous tutoyer...?

La jeune femme sursauta, avant de pousser un cri de joie.

\- Tintin ! Vous êtes réveillé?

Aucune réponse. Sûrement avait-il parlé dans son sommeil. Elle fit une caresse à Milou, qui venait de rentrer suivi d'une infirmière.

\- Oh ! vous êtes réveillée, mademoiselle Ella !

\- Oui... Mais... Que fais-je ici?

\- Le petit chien de monsieur Tintin a trouvé la force de venir nous chercher, et nous a conduit jusqu'à votre ami et vous. Vous vous étiez endormie sur lui.

À ces mots, la jeune fille rougit.

\- J... Je vois...

Elle se tourna vers le belge avec un petit sourire triste, puis planta son regard sur l'infirmière, alors qu'elle remuait les lèvres, lasse :

\- Il n'a rien de grave?

\- Seulement une côte de fêlée. Il devrait pouvoir sortir d'ici trois jours...

\- D'accord...

Alors que la vieille femme sortait, elle reposa son regard vers le journaliste, un sourire remplit de tendresse silencieuse. Elle ne savait pas qu'elle était cette relation si particulière qu'elle avait avec lui, mais elle savait qu'elle ne l'échangerait pour rien au monde. Entre eux c'était... Particulier. Plus que de l'amitié, de l'amour peut être... Plus d'une fois elle y avait songé, pour supprimer cette idée de son esprit. Elle n'était pas assez bien pour lui, et sûrement était-il trop innocent pour pouvoir tomber amoureux, surtout d'une fille comme elle...

À peine avait-elle songé à cela qu'elle sentit son coeur s'accélérer.

 **\- Que je suis idiote !**

Elle se pencha vers lui, l'embrassant doucement sur le front, comme lorsqu'il faisait quand elle faisait un cauchemar... Comme le faisait sa mère... À cette pensée, elle se sentit un peu triste. Que faisaient ses parents, à l'instant même? L'avait-il reconnue dans les journaux? C'était même certain. Mais alors... Pourquoi la laissaient-ils vivre ainsi sa vie? Auraient-ils compris sa soif de liberté? Elle lâcha un petit soupir, lorsqu'une voix bien connue la sortit de ses pensées.

\- Ella... Où... Où suis-je...?

\- Tintin ! Tintin, Tintin, bon sang que j'ai eu peur ! Les deux hommes de l'avion vous ont tiré dessus, j'ai bien cru que c'était fini ! Par tous les Dieux, ne me refaites plus ça !

\- Je suis désolé Ella... Mais, je peux finir ce que j'avais commencé à dire avant que nous ne voyons l'avion?

\- Heu... Je vous en prie, Tintin, allez-y...

\- Hé bien, je me disais que, comme nous nous connaissions depuis longtemps...

\- Nous pourrions nous tutoyer. C'était ce que vous vouliez dire, n'est-ce pas?

\- Ou.. Oui... Mais comment...

\- Vous l'avez murmuré dans votre sommeil tout à l'heure...

\- Ah... Mais... Est-ce que... Es... _tu_ , d'accord?

\- Bien sûr, Tintin... Tutoyons nous.

Elle lui sourit, avant de le serrer dans ses bras, soulagée, n'appuyant pas sur sa blessure.

\- Ta blessure est artificielle. Tu ne risques rien, et tu seras vite sur pied !

\- Je ne m'en fais pas pour ça ! Je suis toujours vite sur pied !

La jeune fille éclata de rire, lui donnant raison. Les Dupontd arrivèrent, lui souhaitant un bon rétablissement, alors que Tintin s'efforçait de répondre à leurs questions avec l'aide de la photographe. Un coup de téléphone les interrompit, et ils finirent par quitter leurs amis, afin de partir pour l'Angleterre, non sans avoir glissé sur le sol tout juste nettoyé, faisant rire Ella aux éclats et sourire le journaliste.

 **\- Oh ! Ella, comme j'aime ton rire...**

Le jeune homme se leva rapidement afin de s'habiller, annonçant à la jeune fille qu'ils partaient immédiatement pour Eastdown. Si elle fut d'abord paniquée et refusait qu'il fasse trop d'efforts, elle capitula rapidement et prépara sa valise afin de le suivre, appareil photo à la main. Milou courait joyeusement autour d'eux, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la gare.

Ils montèrent dans le train, qui finit par se stopper net, et, alors qu'une homme s'enfuyait, Tintin fut accusé à tort d'avoir accusé un homme. Ella eut beau prendre sa défense, elle fut menottée à son tour, marmonnant dans sa barbe l'incompétence des policiers. Grâce à Milou, le duo put s'enfuir, mais se jeta dans la gueule du loup lorsqu'ils cherchaient un moyen d'aller jusqu'au port, re-croisant la route des deux hommes aux chapeaux melons.

Ils s'enfuirent à nouveau, et prirent un bateau en direction de l'Angleterre...


	8. Chapter 7

Ils montèrent tous deux à bord du bateau d'un bond titanesque, suivis par Milou. Durant la traversée, Ella grimpa, agile comme un singe sur le toit de la cabine de commandement, un sourire enfantin aux lèvres. Elle se rappelait de ses voyages aux côtés de son père, qui partait au pays des épices pour commercer. Elle aimait se rappeler de la façon dont il lui racontait le temps d'une chanson sa rencontre avec sa mère. La jeune fille était le portrait craché de son père. Les même yeux verts brillants d'exaltation, les même cheveux noirs ondulant, rebelles. Le même sourire amusé, la même fougue dans la voix, dans les gestes... Le père et la fille étaient exactement pareils.

En revanche, son caractère était hérité de sa mère. La tendresse même, avec un fond de timidité. Elles avaient toutes les deux toujours peur pour le gitan, qui avait tendance à toujours énerver sa concurrence... Mais surtout, elles n'hésitaient jamais à prendre des risques pour l'être aimé. Ella n'oublierait certainement jamais la fois où sa mère avait tiré sur un homme de la mafia qui s'apprêtait à planter son canif dans le torse de l'homme aux yeux verts. Elle avait pleuré toute la soirée, sous le choc.

Sa famille avait toujours eu des problèmes avec les mafieux. Une histoire de dettes, lui avait expliqué sa mère, et qu'ils ne pouvaient rembourser. D'où le départ pour son mariage en Inde, où elle avait rencontré Tintin. Elle songeait à tout cela, les yeux dans le vague, lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule. Elle se retourna vers le rouquin, qui s'était installé à ses côtés, après d'illustres efforts pour la rejoindre.

\- À quoi penses-tu?

\- À mes parents... Tu sais, ma mère était une aristocrate... Elle s'est enfuie de son palais pour partir vivre avec mon père en Espagne, tels des vagabonds. Mon père est d'origine gitane, il joue merveilleusement bien de la guitare, et j'adorais l'écouter jouer...

Elle sourit à cette douce pensée, alors que Tintin l'observait en silence. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait si nostalgique. Elle reprit doucement.

\- Mon père était un commerçant, et j'aimais beaucoup l'accompagner sur son bateau. Il disait que j'étais une véritable diablesse ! Je faisais toujours tourner en bourrique les matelots, surtout quand j'étais petite avec...

Elle s'arrêta net, frappée d'horreur. Le belge fronça les sourcils, et prit ses mains dans les siennes.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas, Ella?

\- Je... J'allais dire que j'embêtais les matelots avec quelqu'un mais... Je suis fille unique... Je... Je...

Elle tourna ses yeux horrifiés vers le journaliste, qui l'attira contre elle. Il crut avoir une idée de ce "faux" souvenir, mais s'abstint de l'exprimer à voix haute.

 **\- Es tu sûre d'avoir toujours été seule, ma belle Ella...?**

Il la serra plus fort encore, alors qu'elle restait là, hébétée. Elle mit du temps à se calmer, puis elle se tourna à nouveau vers son ami.

\- Excuse moi, Tintin...

\- Ce n'est rien, Ella.

Ils restèrent un moment à observer l'océan, qui leur paraissaient infini, et ils étaient bouleversés par tant de beauté. Soudain, l'hispanique se tourna vers le jeune homme.

\- Dis moi, Tintin... Que font tes parents, dans la vie?

Le journaliste détourna le regard, le coeur serré, retenant une larme.

\- Je... Je n'en sais rien... Je ne les connais pas.

\- Oh ! Tintin, je suis désolée...

\- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, Ella...

Elle n'hésita qu'un instant avant de le serrer dans ses bras. Il se laissa aller à cette douce étreinte, y répondant sans attendre. Il cacha son visage dans son cou, alors que Milou poussait un petit couinement, blotti entre le duo, qui n'en tint cure.

\- J'ai grandi dans un petit orphelinat près de Bruxelles. La mère supérieure me racontait souvent que ma mère était une très belle jeune femme. Des cheveux blonds vénitiens, comme les miens, tu vois -en fait, je suis pas vraiment roux-. Elle avait de grands yeux noisettes. Apparemment, elle était jeune. Seize ans, on pense. La mère supérieure pensait qu'il s'agissait d'une prostituée.

Sa voix s'étrangla, alors que la jeune fille le serrait plus fort encore contre elle, tandis que Milou, qui avait réussi à s'extirper d'entre eux deux, se frottait contre ses jambes dans le but de le consoler.

\- Tintin... Tu as le droit de pleurer...

À peine avait-elle prononcé ces mots qu'il fondait en larmes contre elle.

\- On vante toujours mon courage dans les journaux, mais si je suis aussi peu prudent, c'est parce que je n'ai rien à perdre...

Le petit chien grogna, vexé.

\- Enfin, ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai... J'ai Milou, maintenant... Et puis... Plus important encore...

Il remonta ses yeux bleus rougis par les larmes vers ceux verdoyants de la petite brune.

\- Il y a toi, Ella.

\- Oh, Tintin...

\- Ne me laisse jamais seul.

\- Jamais, Tintin. Je te le jure.

 **\- À la vie, à la mort, Tintin...**

Elle finit par le relâcher, l'embrassant sur la tempe avec un sourire. Ils descendirent du bateau, et cherchèrent un taxi pour les conduire à Eastdown. Alors qu'ils roulaient, une voiture les doubla à toutes vitesses. Quelques kilomètres plus loin, ils retrouvèrent la voiture, arrêtée au beau milieu de la route. Le chauffeur et le duo descendirent du taxi pour aller voir ce qui se passait. Alors qu'ils s'enquéraient de la situation, deux hommes frappèrent violemment les jeunes gens et le chauffeur.

Alors qu'ils reprenaient leurs esprits, ils se rendirent compte qu'ils étaient dans une voiture, qui s'arrêta au bord d'une route de campagne déserte. Les deux hommes ordonna à Tintin de sauter, alors que la jeune femme se débattait dans les bras de l'un deux, hurlant comme un beau diable.

\- LÂCHEZ MOI ! JE VOUS ORDONNE DE ME LÂCHER ! BANDE D'ASSASSINS ! MEURTRIERS !

Alors que celui tenant l'arme la pointait dans le dos de Tintin, comptant pour l'ordonner de sauter, les larmes commençaient à dévaler les joues de la plus jeune. Elle avait juré à Tintin de ne jamais le laisser seul, et voilà qu'il était sur le point d'être tué ! Alors qu'elle pensa la fin arrivée, une chèvre, poursuivant Milou, poussa violemment l'homme à la longue barbe, tandis qu'Ella profitait de la surprise pour se dégager de l'homme à l'aide d'un bon coup de coude. La chèvre revint à la charge, faisant chuter Tintin, et laissant les deux hommes prendre la fuite.

Ils reprirent leur route à pied, lorsqu'ils aperçurent les débris de l'avion tombé la nuit dernière. Ils s'approchèrent du policier, qui leur annonça qu'on n'avait pas retrouvé les aviateurs. Milou commença soudainement à galoper et Tintin, fou de joie, vantait le flair du petit chien à son amie, avant de le gronder en voyant qu'il n'avait déterré qu'un os. Ella, un peu plus loin, poussa un cri.

\- Tintin ! Viens voir par ici !

Des vestes d'aviateurs ! Et des petits bouts de papier sur lesquels étaient griffonnés des symboles et des mots incompréhensibles. Après avoir à nouveau jeté l'os que le petit chien blanc voulait coûte que coûte ronger, un homme leur annonça qu'ils étaient sur une propriété privée. Ils continuèrent rapidement leur route le long de la rivière, lorsqu'ils virent une grande propriété au nom de Müller, mot inscrit sur les bouts de papier ! Décidant d'en avoir le coeur net, ils rentrèrent tous les deux.

Après s'être poursuivis par un chien, ils continuèrent leur exploration, lorsque Tintin se prit le pied dans un piège à loup, poussant un cri de douleur, alors que la jeune fille se précipitait vers lui, tentant de le sortir de là.

\- Tintin ! C'est... C'est bloqué ! Je n'y arrive pas !

\- Courage, Ella !

Elle s'apprêtait à tirer à nouveau sur le piège pour le sortir de là lorsqu'elle sentit un pistolet pointé sur son dos.

\- Mais... Je ne me trompe pas : c'es Tintin ! Et avec sa charmante amie, en plus de cela ! Quelle bonne surprise !

Un homme, appelé Müller, les tirèrent à l'aide de l'un de ses subordonnés dans son bureau, leur promettant un séjour à l'asile à perpétuité... Alors qu'il téléphonait à l'asile en question, Tintin brûla ses liens, enrageant intérieurement en regardant l'homme caresser le visage de l'espagnole qui tentait de se dégager de ses mains, dégoûtée. Alors qu'il raccrochait, Tintin lui fonça dessus, lui assénant un formidable coup de poing. Il libéra Ella le temps qu'il se relève.

\- Vous allez me le payer !

\- C'est cela, oui ! Espérez toujours !

Alors que la bataille faisait rage, le subordonné du docteur se précipita dans la petite pièce, alors que les amis se battaient avec la fougue du désespoir. Ils s'enfermèrent dans une petite pièce, lorsqu'un feu se déclara, les faisant prisonniers. Les vapeurs leur montèrent à la tête, et ils finirent par s'évanouir...

OOOoooOOO

Tintin fut le premier à ouvrir les yeux à l'hôpital. Il s'enquit aussitôt de l'état de santé de la jeune fille, et s'installa au bord de son lit comme elle la veille. Il caressa son visage paisiblement endormi avec beaucoup de douceur. Son coeur se serra douloureusement en remarquant une petite brûlure au niveau de son poignet, qu'il embrassa, espérant faire la faire disparaître. En vain, bien sûr.

Le journaliste était tombé amoureux d'elle sans s'en rendre compte. Elle était... Comment expliquer? Parfaite ! Le goût de l'aventure, le calme qu'il n'avait pas, la tendresse qu'il n'avait jamais eu, et si belle avec ça... Elle était simplement elle, et cela suffisait à lui réchauffer le coeur. Il se pencha vers elle, espérant qu'elle ne se réveillerait pas, et posa doucement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Son coeur s'emballa, et une douce chaleur lui traversa le corps. Il se redressa aussitôt, et fut rassurer de voir qu'elle ne réagissait pas.

\- Je t'aime, Ella, j'en ai bien peur...


	9. Chapter 8

_Ella était assise sur le bord d'une fenêtre d'une maison en flammes. Si ces dernières lui léchaient le dos, cela n'était rien comparé à cette masse d'eau en face d'elle, un lac, où une petite fille flottait à la surface, la fixant de ses grands yeux bruns. Elle disparut soudainement pour ré-apparaître juste à ses côtés, ce qui fit soudainement gémir de douleur la photographe._

 _\- Aah... Ma tête..._

 _Elle sursauta en sentant une main glacée se poser sur son bras, alors que les cheveux de l'enfant tombaient sur son épaule nue tandis qu'elle posait sa tête contre elle. Un frisson traversa la colonne vertébrale de la jeune femme, qui se rendit compte que la petite fille pleurait. Elle lui ressemblait en tous points, sauf ses yeux, lui rappelant ceux de sa mère. Elle posa sa main sur sa joue._

 _\- Pourquoi pleures-tu?_

 _\- J'ai froid, là-bas... Il fait tout noir, j'ai peur..._

 _\- Où ça?_

 _\- Là..._

 _Elle montra d'une main lasse le lac sur lequel se reflétaient les deux filles et la maison qui brûlait dans leur dos. Ella reposa violemment une main sur sa tempe, grinçant entre ses dents._

 _\- Pourquoi es-tu toute seule, là-bas...?_

 _\- Je jouais avec ma soeur, sur l'eau, et je suis tombée... Et elle n'est pas venue me chercher ! Elle m'a laissée toute seule !_

 _Soudain, la fillette bondit sur ses jambes, et les larmes qui dévalaient à présent ses joues semblaient être des uniquement à la colère._

 _\- Tu m'as abandonnée !_

 _La photographe posa ses mains sur ses oreilles, refusant d'en entendre plus, alors que sa tête lui semblait être une enclume sur laquelle on frappait._

 _\- C'est faux !_

 _\- TU M'AS LAISSÉE !_

 _\- C.. C'est faux !_

 _\- TU ES LÂCHE, ELLA, TU M'ENTENDS? TU ES LÂCHE !_

 _\- NOOOOOOON !_

OOOoooOOO

Le journaliste était en train de serrer la main de son amie dans la sienne lorsque celle-ci se réveilla en poussant un hurlement de terreur. Il sursauta, avant de la saisir contre lui, caressant d'une main maladroite ses cheveux.

\- Ella ! Ella, tout va bien !

\- C'est faux, n'est-ce pas, Tintin?

\- Je...

\- N'est ce pas?

\- Ou.. Oui... C'est faux, Ella...

Il l'embrassa sur le front, frictionnant son dos dans le but de la rassurer, alors qu'elle pleurait contre son torse.

\- Qu'est ce qui est faux, Ella?

La jeune fille s'agrippa à son pull en reniflant, les yeux perdus dans le vide.

\- Je ne sais plus...

Le rouquin la serra longuement dans ses bras, lui chuchotant des mots rassurants. Elle sécha maladroitement ses larmes d'un geste de la main, avant de tenter de sourire au journaliste. Ce dernier lui sourit avec douceur en lui tendant la main.

\- Décidément, nous devrions nous abonner aux hôpitaux, toi et moi...

Le jeune homme éclata de rire avant de serrer sa main.

\- Tu te sens capable de te lever?

\- Oui... Partons découvrir ce que cachent ces malfrats !

Alors qu'ils arrivèrent à la maison du docteur, Ella s'arrêta un instant, portant une main sur son front. Un violent mal de tête la tenait depuis son départ de l'hôpital, mais elle n'avait rien dit au journaliste, ne voulant l'alerter. Elle resta debout, serrant les dents dans l'espoir de masquer sa douleur, lorsqu'elle sentit quelque chose tirer sur le bas de sa robe.

Elle sourit au petit chien, qu'elle suivit jusqu'à Tintin, qui avait suivi des câbles et venait de se prendre un phare sur la tête. Après s'être assuré qu'il n'avait rien, ils continuèrent à suivre les fils, et se rendirent compte qu'il y en avait trois. Soudain, une lumière fusa dans l'esprit de la petite brune.

\- Tintin ! Trois phares ! Un triangle ! Le papier !

\- Mais oui ! Je comprend, à présent ! Un avion doit venir ici, cette nuit, à une heure ! Youhouuu ! Nous allons pouvoir en apprendre plus !

La nuit finit par tomber, alors que le duo attendait patiemment au pied d'un arbre. Un bruit d'avion se fit entendre, et ils relevèrent la tête de concert, pour apercevoir que l'avion avait laissé tomber quelque chose. Ils se précipitèrent vers le lieu de chute, lorsqu'un nouvel objet tomba.

\- Celui-ci est plus proche ! Suis moi, Ella !

La photographe, après avoir pris en photo l'avion qui continuait à survoler la zone, le suivit en tenant le bas de sa robe à une main. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à passer à côté d'un buisson, ils virent le docteur Müller qui venait de se faire assommer par un troisième sac.

\- Je me charge de le ligoter ! Poursuis l'autre, Tintin !

Alors qu'elle surveillait le docteur, elle se fit un devoir de le photographier pour leur futur article. À l'aube, le belge revint, se faisant gronder par la jeune fille pour avoir mis autant de temps. Après avoir ligoté les deux hommes, ils ouvrirent un sac, pour se rendre compte qu'il était rempli de faux billets.

\- Des faux monnayeurs !...

\- Votre compte, est bon, mes gaillards !

En disant cela, le journaliste avait sourit à la jeune fille, avant de lui faire un signe pour qu'elle le suive. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à ouvrir le second sac, des cris se firent entendre du côté des deux bandits. Ils s'y précipitèrent, pour les voir s'enfuir. Ils se mirent à les poursuivre, alors qu'ils filaient en voiture.

Tintin grimpa dans un arbre, sous les regard surpris d'Ella qui continuait à courir le long du muret, tentant tant bien que mal de suivre la voiture. Elle vit alors Tintin sur le haut du mur, qui s'apprêtait à sauter sur le toit de la voiture, mais hélas trop tard, alors qu'il tombait violemment à terre. Elle se précipita à ses côtés.

\- Tintin ! Tout va bien?

\- Ne.. Ne t'en fais pas...

\- Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu fasses l'acrobate? Tu ne peux pas prendre le chemin, comme tout le monde? Tu te blesseras gravement, un jour !

\- D... Désolé...

\- Ce n'est rien... Malgré tout, ils ont pris la fuite...

Ils soupirèrent, lorsqu'ils aperçurent une voiture avec une caravane. Ils leur expliquèrent la situation, et le couple accepta aussitôt de les aider. Ils montèrent donc la caravane, maugréant contre la lenteur du véhicule. Lors d'une côte, la maisonnette se décrocha, arrachant un cri à la plus jeune.

Le rouquin se précipita vers l'espagnole, la serrant contre lui pour la protéger, espérant servir de bouclier.

\- Tintin... Qu'est ce que tu fais?

\- Je te protège, quelle question...

Un violent choc se fit sentir, expulsant les deux amis en dehors du véhicule. Après avoir expliqué ce qui leur était arrivé à un gendarme qui voulait leur dresser un procès verbal, ils reprirent leur route. Arrivés en ville, ils apprirent que Müller et Ivan se trouvaient à bord d'un train sur lequel ils sautèrent.

Après avoir atterri sur le toit du véhicule, Tintin se tourna vers l'indienne en souriant, alors que celle-ci fixait quelque chose derrière son dos avec horreur.

\- Hé bien? Je suis toujours le seul à faire l'acrobate?

Sans répondre à sa question, elle se jeta sur lui, le faisant violemment tomber sur le dos alors qu'ils passaient sous un tunnel.

\- E... Ella...

\- Ne feras-tu donc jamais attention?

Il s'apprêtait à lui répondre alors qu'elle le serrait contre son coeur en tremblant. Il passa ses mains dans son dos, sentant qu'il l'avait réellement effrayée. Lorsqu'ils furent de nouveau sous la lumière du jour, ils se regardèrent avant d'exploser de rire.

\- Tu es couvert de suie !

\- Toi aussi !

Ils entrèrent dans un wagon, où ils tombèrent nez à nez avec Müller, qui prit la fuite avec son larbin. S'ensuivit alors une course poursuite, qui se termina lorsque les deux criminels détachèrent le wagon du reste du train.

\- REVENEZ ! LÂCHES !

\- Ça ne sert plus à rien, Ella... Ils sont loin.

Ils descendirent du wagon, courant tout de même derrière eux, lorsqu'ils virent un train de marchandise. Ils montèrent à bord incognito, et en profitèrent pour faire un brin de toilette. Le train finit par s'arrêter, et ils descendirent du train, retrouvant le conducteur du train sur lequel ils avaient poursuivis les deux malfrats.

Ils apprirent qu'ils avaient à nouveau pris la fuite, et ils se jetèrent à la poursuite d'un Milou complètement soûl, qui les amena à un bar dans l'unique but de boire du whisky, se faisant sévèrement grondé par son maître, lorsque deux cannes attrapèrent ce dernier et son amie.

Ils se trouvèrent face aux Dupontd, qui n'avaient cessé de les rechercher depuis l'incident du train. Le regard de l'indienne se tourna vers une table dans la taverne, alors qu'elle soufflait d'énervement. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua ceux que Tintin et elle poursuivait depuis le début de leur aventure. Ella songea que c'était leur faute si ils avaient fini à l'hôpital, et elle posa violemment une main sur sa tempe. Ce mal de tête...!

Ils voulurent se précipiter à leur poursuite mais se firent rattraper à nouveau par les deux policiers. Ils tentèrent de leur expliquer la situation, amis ils n'acceptèrent de leur rendre leur liberté à l'unique condition qu'ils devaient les accompagner. Contraints et forcés, les deux amis acceptèrent. Leurs pas les dirigèrent vers un aérodrome, où un avion leur fonça dessus.

\- Ella ! À terre !

Ils se relevèrent rapidement, se jetant dans un avion à la poursuite des faux-monnayeurs. Ils s'apprêtaient à les rattraper, mais arrivèrent dans le brouillard. L'aviateur grinça des dents.

\- Je suis désolé, je vais être contraint de me poser, sinon nous risquons de faire un plongeon dans la mer...

\- Faites, mon ami, faites...

Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à atterrir, l'avion se prit dans un muret de pierre, les faisant s'écraser violemment. Si, contrairement à Tintin, l'espagnole ne finit pas dans les ronces, il n'en était pas moins qu'elle était violemment tombée sur le sol. Elle se releva un peu vite, se précipitant vers le rouquin, suivie par le propriétaire du champ, avant de trébucher et de tomber à nouveau.

\- Ella !

À l'entente de son nom, elle releva la tête, et ses yeux s'arrondirent de surprise.

\- Tintin... Qui est cette petite fille derrière toi?

Le jeune homme se retourna aussitôt. Rien. Il tourna son regard vers la jeune fille qui s'était relevée.

\- Mais... Ella... Il n'y a personne...

Il se passa alors quelque chose de terrible. Ella posa ses deux mains sur sa tête, avant de tomber à genoux. Le journaliste tendit la main vers elle, en détresse. Lorsqu'elle poussa un cri déchirant.

\- SORS. DE. MA. TÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊTE !


	10. Chapter 9

La tête dans les mains, la jeune femme hurlait à la mort, les larmes dévalant ses joues. Le pilote s'approcha de la jeune fille, tandis que le vieil homme à qui appartenait le champ aidait le journaliste à se relever, mais il se fit durement repoussé.

\- NE ME TOUCHEZ PAS ! Qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive... Je suis en train de devenir folle, c'est ça?

Tintin remis sur ses pieds, il se précipita vers son amie alors que le petit chien poussait un hurlement désespéré. Il s'accroupit à côté d'elle, tendant doucement sa main vers elle.

\- Ella... Tout va bien...

\- Ne... me touche pas... J'ai peur...

Elle cacha son visage dans ses mains et se fit enlacer par le journaliste. Elle posa sa tête contre son torse, alors qu'il la serrait contre lui.

\- Je comprend rien... Elle est dans ma tête... Je la vois, mais floue... Elle me parle, mais je ne comprend pas... Je... Je perd la tête...

Le journaliste posa la main sur sa tête. Elle était brûlante de fièvre ! Il fronça les sourcils, avant de la regarder droit dans les yeux.

\- Ella... Ça fait longtemps qu'elle est... "dans ta tête"?

\- Depuis que je... me suis réveillée après l'incendie je... je crois...

\- Oh, Ella...

Il la souleva du sol, Milou tournant autour de l'espagnole en jappant de désespoir. Le vieil homme lui proposa aussitôt de se changer et de se reposer avec la jeune fille. Il accepta avec un grand sourire, et se changea dans la même pièce où dormait la jeune fille, pour rester près d'elle. Il se coucha contre elle, lui transmettant un peu de sa chaleur corporelle. Il prit un tissu humide et le posa sur son front.

Il l'observait dormir, presque paisiblement, et il sentit sa gorge se serrer et vit sa vision se brouiller. Les larmes s'échappaient de ses yeux sans qu'il n'arrive à les arrêter. Milou sauta sur le lit pour se coller contre son maître, qui le serra contre lui.

\- Oh, Milou ! Elle allait mal, et je n'ai rien vu !

Le chien poussa un couinement triste, et se laissa enlacer par le belge, qui cachait ses larmes dans son pelage. Il sentit du mouvement près de lui, et se tourna aussitôt en frottant ses yeux rouges. La petite brune venait d'ouvrir les yeux, et cherchait son ami du regard.

\- Tintin...?

\- Je suis là... Tout va bien...

Elle sourit, les yeux brillants de larmes. Le rouquin se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa pour lui transmettre son affection. Elle lui sourit à nouveau et ferma les yeux.

\- Merci...

Il ne lui répondit pas, la regardant se rendormir alors qu'il s'endormait, le nez plongé dans ses cheveux noirs de jais, voulant s'imprégner de son parfum à jamais. Cette nuit fut sans rêves, et Tintin se fit réveiller le lendemain par son brave Milou qui lui léchait le visage dans l'espoir qu'il ouvre enfin les yeux.

Lorsqu'il se tourna vers sa gauche, il se rendit compte qu'il était seul dans le lit. Rongé par l'inquiétude, il se précipita sur ses pieds et sortit en trombe de la petite pièce. Elle discutait joyeusement dans la cuisine avec le pilote et le vieil homme autour d'un café, et elle se leva brusquement en voyant Tintin arriver. Elle courut dans ses bras alors qu'il la faisait tournoyer en éclatant de rire.

\- Tintin !

\- Bonjour, Ella ! Je vois que tu vas mieux, cela me rassure !

\- Ces deux messieurs m'ont expliqué que je me suis évanouie tout de suite après être tombée de l'avion, et que tu t'étais occupé de moi ! Merci beaucoup !

Le journaliste fronça les sourcils et jeta un regard aux deux hommes qui avaient baissé la tête, gênés. Elle avait tout oublié de la veille? Même leur baiser? Visiblement, oui... Il lui fit un simple sourire avant de s'installer autour de la table avec les deux hommes et son amie. Ils apprirent par le poste de télévision que l'avion de Müller s'était écrasé dans la mer.

Voulant en avoir le coeur net, les deux amis saluèrent leur hôte et le pilote avant de partir pour Kiltoch. Ella taquina Tintin à propos de son kilt alors qu'il répondait à ses moqueries par des sourires tristes, re-songeant sans cesse à la veille. Elle passait devant lui, et il l'observa, le coeur battant la chamade.

Elle portait une chemise blanche sur lequel était lié un corset noir qui mettait sa poitrine en valeur. Sa jupe à carreaux était verte, et elle portait des collants blancs avec des grosses bottes noires. Elle avait dans les cheveux un serre tête vert. Elle se tourna soudain vers on ami avec un sourire enfantin.

\- Je connais cette odeur par coeur ! C'est la mer ! Respire à pleins poumons, Tintin !

Il se plaça à côté d'elle et sourit.

\- Nous approchons : on sent déjà le vent du large...

Ils arrivèrent dans une auberge, où un vieil homme leur raconta l'histoire de l'Ile Noire, où séjournait la Bête. Les deux amis soupèrent ensemble, décidés à résoudre ce mystère le lendemain en allant sur la fameuse Ile. Ils se levèrent tôt, et demandèrent à nombre de marins de les y conduire, et tous refusèrent.

Ils finirent par acheter une barque à un homme, et partir sur les flots. Sur l'Ile se trouvait un très beau château en ruines, nommé Ben More. Ils entrèrent dans le château, et montèrent en haut de l'a tour, où la vue était magnifique. L'un contre l'autre, les deux amis observaient la mer, lorsqu'un grognement se fit entendre.

Ils se tournèrent tel un seul homme, pour voir un gorille à l'unique sortie du point de vue. Ils poussèrent un hurlement de terreur, tentant d'assommer l'animal, mais le bâton du journaliste éclata en plusieurs morceaux, et ils durent prendre la fuite, terrorisés. Ils voulurent sortir mais virent que la porte avait été fermée à clé.

\- Tintin ! Nous sommes fait prisonniers !

\- Essayons de l'autre coté !

Ils voulurent se précipiter vers une autre issue possible, mais trop tard ! Le gorille était déjà descendu, et cherchait à attraper ces deux là. Tintin poussa violemment Ella sur le sol avant de jeter un gros caillou contre le crâne du gorille, ce qui... Ne fit absolument rien?!

Furieux, l'animal saisit un morceau de roche plus gros encore, et le lança sur Tintin, qui venait d'être poussé par Ella. Un trou avait été fait par le caillou dans la porte, et ils prirent tous deux leurs jambes à leur cou en direction du canot, qui avait disparu.

\- Tintin ! Quelqu'un en a après nous, il en est impossible autrement !

Ils entendirent quelqu'un ordonnant à "Ranko" de chercher les deux amis, mais ils trouvèrent une crevasse et s'y cachèrent. Ils aperçurent le visage du singe, qui ne pouvait rentrer, et une voix familière leur adressa la parole. Celle de l'homme du train qui avait accusé Tintin de l'avoir agressé !

Il leur apprit que la marée était en train de monter, et qu'ils ne pourraient en réchapper. Ils tentèrent une sortie, mais l'homme leur tira dessus en apercevant le visage du rouquin.

\- Nous sommes fichus ! Je suis tellement désolé, Ella...

\- Pas encore ! Milou a trouvé quelque chose !

La petite brune se précipita à la suite du petit chien, qui la fit escalader la roche. Ils virent de la lumière, et aperçurent deux faux-monnayeurs. Tintin leur fit croire qu'il avait une arme, et les deux hommes levèrent les mains. Milou récupéra l'arme d'un des deux hommes, mais Tintin chuta d'un morceau de rocher. Ils tentèrent de récupérer l'arme, mais Ella sauta sur l'homme le plus proche en poussant un cri guerrier.

Elle posa ses doigts contre son cou avant de lui susurrer à l'oreille :

\- Ne bougez pas, où j'appuie là où ça fait mal...

L'homme déglutit difficilement, mais obéis à la jeune femme, qui aida Tintin à les ligoter. L'homme à la casquette se rappela alors que son arme n'était pas chargée, et il commença à appeler à l'aide avec son compagnon.

\- Hé bien ! maintenant que tu sais que ton browning est vide, il te sera impossible de nous faire taire !

\- Regardez par là, pour voir !

Il se tourna, surpris, vers la jeune femme, qui lui asséna un fabuleux coup de poing.

\- Beau direct du gauche, Ella !

En disant cela, il assomma l'autre homme à l'aide du revolver, alors que son amie lui faisait son plus beau sourire.

\- Je te retourne le compliment !

Cependant, les cris des deux bandits avaient donné l'alarme. Ils se cachèrent derrière la porte, qui s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant apparaître Ivan et le Docteur Müller, qu'ils assumèrent l'un après l'autre. Ils volèrent une arme chargée chacun, et se dirigèrent vers la voix du maître de Ranko qui chantonnait.

Ce dernier se jeta à genoux, suppliant à leurs "fantômes" de ne pas le tuer. Alors qu'ils riaient tous les deux, l'homme attaqua Tintin à la jambe en poussant la jeune femme au sol, se moquant d'eux, mais Tintin répliqua en lui donnant un coup de pied dans la mâchoire.

Mais le gorille s'était échappé de sa cage, et s'approchait dangereusement d'eux.

\- Essayons de l'effrayer, Ella !

Le journaliste tira dans le plafond, où se décrocha une roche qui lui tomba sur le crâne. L'indienne poussa un cri désespéré et se jeta à ses côtés pendant que Milou effrayait le singe.

\- Hé bien, Milou ! Tu l'as maté !

Le belge se réveilla avec difficultés, et ils partirent explorer les environs. Ils entrèrent dans une pièce avec la télé allumée, et commencèrent à fouiller dans le bureau, trouvant le nom de tous les complices du Docteur Müller...


	11. Chapter 10

Ella photographia le bout de papier, avant de le remettre à son ami. Ils se dirigèrent dans la pièce d'à côté, et découvrirent un poste radio. Alors que Tintin tentait désespérément d'appeler la police locale, la jeune femme le photographiait en jetant des coups d'oeil nerveux derrière elle. Un mauvais pressentiment lui nouait l'estomac et des frissons glacés lui traversaient l'échine.

Tintin eut un sursaut de joie, et commença à expliquer aux policiers, qui avaient répondu, qu'il était sur l'Ile Noire avec sa partenaire et qu'ils avaient découvert une bande de faux-monnayeurs. La police promit d'arriver le plus vite possible, et Tintin raccrocha le poste radio en se tournant vers son amie avec un sourire radieux.

\- Nous sommes sauvés, Ella !

\- Les secours arrivent? Enfin !

Alors qu'ils partaient voir comment allaient leurs prisonniers, ils se rendirent compte que l'un d'eux s'était libéré ! Le duo se jeta un regard apeuré.

\- Bon sang !

\- Nous allons avoir toute la bande sur le dos !

\- Tintin, que devons-nous f...

Elle ne put finir sa phrase qu'ils arrivaient face à face avec les criminels, qui commencèrent à leur tirer dessus. Ils prirent la fuite, poursuivis par les tirs et les cris des faux-monnayeurs. Ils voulurent se précipiter à la sortie mais ! trop tard, ils les avaient déjà encerclés, et ils durent se réfugier dans le donjon.

Le journaliste tirait sur l'entrée pour les empêcher de monter, mais rapidement, il n'eut plus de cartouches, de même que Ella, qui se rongeait les ongles. Elle serrait Milou qui jappait dans ses bras, alors que Tintin eut une idée. Il saisit un gros bloc de pierre, et le jeta dans les escaliers, d'où ils entendirent des cris et des chocs.

Ils se regardèrent en souriant, alors que le rouquin faisait son plus beau sourire à la jeune fille.

\- Je crois que cela les a légèrement refroidis !

Elle éclata de rire, lorsqu'un bruit qui n'était pas naturel attira son attention. Elle lâcha et Milou, et se précipita sur la muraille pour regarder en direction de la mer. Un large sourire se dessina sur son visage, alors qu'elle poussait un cri de joie.

\- Hourra ! Voilà la police !

Sa joie fut de courte durée, car le rugissement de Ranko brisa ses tympans et la fit frissonner d'horreur. Le petit chien blanc se plaça entre son maître et le singe avant de pousser un aboiement. Le gorille fit un bond en arrière, avant de chuter dans les escaliers. Les deux amis se regardèrent avec un sourire, et se précipitèrent sur le petit chien.

\- Milou ! Tu nous as sauvés !

\- Tu es un as Milou ! Bravo, mon chien !

Soudain, un cri les interpela. Les deux voix leur était familière, et Ella leur répondit par un appel.

\- Nous arrivons, messieurs Dupond et Dupont !

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à descendre, Tintin se prit le pied dans la même pierre que Ranko quelques minutes auparavant et chuta, entraînant l'espagnole dans sa chute. Ils tombèrent sur les Dupontd, avant d'éclater de rire. Ils décidèrent de faire une dernière inspection des lieux, et Tintin tendit son bras à l'espagnole, qui s'y accrocha volontiers.

Ils découvrirent de faux billets prêts à être envoyer, ainsi qu'un avion pour les transporter. Ils remontèrent, et croisèrent la route du gorille, qu'ils décidèrent d'offrir à un parc zoologique. Ils arrivèrent à Kiltoch, et firent quelques déclarations aux journalistes. Ils saluèrent les deux policiers, et prirent un avion en direction de Bruxelles.

Enfin arrivés en Belgique, ils se dirigèrent vers l'appartement du journaliste, situé rue du Labrador. Ella rentra dans l'appartement en posant sa valise avec soulagement.

\- Je ne suis pas fâchée d'être arrivée !

\- Moi non plus ! Je te propose de te reposer un peu, puis je t'emmènerai à mon endroit favori, celui où je travaille la majeure partie du temps !

\- Ah oui? C'est quoi?

Le jeune homme lui fit un clin d'oeil.

\- C'est une surprise ! Je te laisse utiliser la salle de bain, je vais en profiter pour aller développer tes photos.

\- D'accord !

La jeune femme se précipita dans la salle de bain. Elle fit couler de l'eau dans la baignoire en défaisant ses cheveux. Elle observait son reflet dans le miroir. Depuis qu'elle vivait avec Tintin, son visage avait changé. Elle avait l'air plus sérieuse, plus mature. Ses yeux étaient légèrement maquillés, et elle faisait toujours très attention à la façon dont elle s'habillait ou se coiffait.

Elle soupira en regardant son reflet. Lorsqu'elle s'était évanouie en Ecosse, elle avait rêvé que Tintin l'avait embrassée. Elle sentit son coeur s'emballer, et elle posa une main sur son coeur pour se calmer. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui l'avait ainsi attirée chez lui. Son courage? Son goût pour l'aventure? Sa sensibilité?

Elle n'avait aucune façon de savoir. Elle se laissa glisser dans la baignoire parfumée au lotus. Elle plongea à moitié son visage dans l'eau. Elle aimait l'eau, sûrement y était elle plus à l'aise que sur terre. Pourtant... Elle avait une peur bleue des lacs. Elle n'avait jamais su pourquoi. L'océan était pourtant bien plus vaste, et elle n'en était pas effrayée !

Elle sortit de la baignoire, et saisit une serviette propre pour aller chercher des vêtements de rechange. Elle repensait sans cesse à ce que Tintin lui avait raconté. Son enfance à l'orphelinat, sa bourse pour les études de journalisme... Qui aurait cru, en lisant les journaux, qu'il avait été si malheureux?

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, et elle reconnut derrière la porte Milou. Elle fit un bond en arrière, et serra sa serviette contre elle. Le journaliste rentra dans la pièce, et s'arrêta net en la voyant.

\- E... Ella?

Il la dévorait du regard, caressant ses courbes du coin de l'oeil, s'imaginant ce qui se cachait sous la serviette... Il revint subitement à la réalité et se retourna.

\- Ex... Excuse moi !

\- Je... Je suis désolée, je venais juste me changer !

Elle courut se cacher dans la chambre, morte de honte, alors que le journaliste se laissait tomber dans le canapé. Il posa une main sur son front, et essuya une perle de sueur qui avait naquit sur son visage. Son coeur battait anormalement fort, et son être tout entier brûlait d'aller rejoindre la brune dans la pièce d'à côté.

Il se giffla mentalement, et partit à son tour dans la salle de bain, après avoir pris des vêtements propres pour ne pas renouveler cette situation gênante dans laquelle ils avaient été tous les deux mis. Lorsqu'il fut habiller, il rejoint la photographe, qui regardait les photos développées.

Il se pencha au-dessus de son épaule pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :

\- Décidément, tu es très douée.

Elle sursauta, et se tourna vers le journaliste. Ce dernier fit le tour du canapé et s'assit à ses côtés.

\- Désolé. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

Elle lui sourit.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est rien !

\- Alors, que dirais-tu d'aller à mon endroit?

\- Hé bien, je suis pressée d'y aller !

Il la prit par la main, et l'entraîna avec elle dans les rues de la capitale, alors qu'elle observait l'agitation autour d'elle avec émerveillement. Elle avait grandi dans une grande maison à la campagne loin de tout, et avait toujours aimé accompagner son père dans les voyages pour ces moments de fête.

Ils arrivèrent devant un grand bâtiment avec une belle architecture. La façade avait été sculptée, et des formes s'y dessinaient. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils pour traduire ce qui était gravé sur la pierre blanche. Le journaliste lui sourit.

\- C'est écrit "bibliothèque".

\- Ooohh... Je ne suis jamais aller dans une vraie bibliothèque ! Sauf celle de Paris...

\- Celle-ci est bien plus petite, mais si tu aimes les livres, tu vas t'y plaire !

\- Arrête de me faire languir, et rentrons !

Le belge poussa la porte et rentra dans le silencieux bâtiment. Une jeune femme aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux noisettes qui était derrière le comptoir releva la tête, et sourit au jeune homme.

\- Tintin ! Comment vas-tu?

\- Je vais bien, Éléonore, et toi?

\- Très bien, je te remercie ! Oh, à côté de toi, c'est ta partenaire?

Un pincement au coeur avait prit l'espagnole en voyant la jeune femme aussi complice avec le journaliste. Elle fronçait les sourcils, car elle n'arrivait pas à saisir le sens des paroles entre eux deux. Ils parlaient la langue maternelle de Tintin, le flamand. Il se tourna vers elle avec un sourire.

\- Oui, c'est Ella ! Approche toi, je t'en prie.

Elle fit ce qu'elle lui disait, avant de se pencher à son oreille.

\- Vous parliez de quoi...?

\- Oh, je suis désolé ! Éléonore, je ne t'ai pas dit que Ella ne parlait pas flamand. En revanche, elle parle espagnole, indien, anglais et français !

\- Ma foi, c'est déjà bien ! Bienvenue dans ma bibliothèque, Ella. Tu es ici chez toi.

Elle la remercia par un sourire, et s'en voulut d'avoir éprouvé cette jalousie envers elle. Elle suivit Tintin jusqu'à une petite table au fond de la bibliothèque, et s'assit à côté de lui.

\- Heu... Je ne sais lire que l'indien et l'espagnole... J'ai beaucoup plus de mal avec les autres langues...

\- Ce n'est pas un problème ! Je vais t'apprendre !

\- D'accord...

Ils restèrent de longues heures ainsi, lorsque Ella posa la question qui lui taraudait l'esprit depuis son entrée à la bibliothèque.

\- Tu avais l'air de bien connaître la bibliothécaire. C'est une de tes amies?

\- Oui ! Éléonore et moi nous connaissons depuis l'enfance. Nous avons grandi dans le même orphelinat.

\- Je vois...

Le journaliste se rapprocha d'elle, et serra sa main dans la sienne.

\- C'est une amie chère, mais tu l'es bien plus encore.

Le coeur de la plus jeune s'emballa.

\- Je te le promet.


	12. Chapter 11

Ella était en train de regarder par la fenêtre la ville s'agiter, en cette belle matinée d'automne. Ses cheveux dénoués flottait à cause du vent qui régnait dans la ville, et elle portait une robe de chambre nouée au niveau de sa taille. Elle observait les brocanteurs s'installer, car aujourd'hui, effectivement, il y avait brocante, et Tintin voudrait sûrement l'y emmener.

Ils étaient rentrés il y a moins d'une semaine, revenant de Syldavie, où il avait sauvé le roi, et lui avait rendu son sceptre qui lui affirmait avoir le pouvoir. Elle soupira, et repoussa d'une main frêle une mèche de cheveux qui cachait sa vue. Elle se tourna vers le journaliste qui petit-déjeunait, et décida qu'il était temps d'aller s'habiller.

Elle ouvrit l'armoire du côté où étaient rangés ses vêtements et saisit la robe qu'elle portait le jour où elle avait rencontré le jeune homme. Elle sourit et la saisit d'une main avant d'aller se changer. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, elle se dirigea vers le salon, où Tintin lisait le journal. Il redressa la tête, et lui sourit en la voyant arriver.

\- Quelles sont les nouvelles?

\- Un pickpocket sévit en ville ! Nous devrons être prudents !

Elle lui répondit d'un signe de tête affirmatif, alors qu'il se levait de sa chaise. Il enfila une veste, et jeta à Ella la sienne, qu'elle attrapa au vol.

\- Il y a une brocante, aujourd'hui, que dirais-tu d'y aller?

\- Bien sûr ! Je n'y suis jamais allée ! Ça a l'air amusant !

\- Et on y trouve plein de choses intéressantes !

Ils sortirent dehors, suivis de Milou, qui courait dans tous les sens. Tintin s'arrêta à un stand de caricatures, tandis que l'espagnole discutait avec une petite fille qui vendait des fleurs. Elle lui en acheta une, qu'elle accrocha dans ses cheveux. Une rose rouge, sans épines. Le journaliste ayant terminé de poser, se tourna vers son amie, qui avait disparu.

\- Qu'est ce que tu en penses... Ella?

Il la chercha du regard, de même que Milou, et soupira, dépité par ces deux là qui décidément avaient le chic pour disparaître. Il paya l'homme à l'accent très prononcé, avant de partir à leur recherche, et d'apercevoir de dos la photographe, qui jouait avec Milou. Il se précipita vers eux en riant.

\- Milou ! Où étais-tu passé? Encore à chasser les chats, hein !

En face de lui se trouvaient des miroirs, dans lesquels il aperçut le reflet de Ella, qui souriait. Il remarqua alors la fleur sanguine, qui tranchait fortement avec ses cheveux sombres.

\- Tu es en beauté, dis moi, aujourd'hui !

La jeune femme rougit violemment et détourna le regard, en riant d'un air gêné.

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi...

Cependant, le journaliste n'y faisait plus attention. Son regard avait été attiré par quelque chose, derrière, un bateau... Trois mâts, double pont, 50 canons...

\- C'est une pure merveille...

\- Je suis tout à fait d'accord ! On en trouve plus beaucoup, des comme ça, tu peux me croire sur paroles, Tintin ! Mon père m'a tout enseigné des bateaux, ou presque !

Il s'approcha du stand du vieil homme, qui vantait l'unicité de ce navire.

\- La Licorne...

\- Il date du XVIe siècle !

\- Du XVIIe, je dirai !

\- Sous le règne de Louis XIII !

\- Heuuu... Plutôt Louis XIV, n'est ce pas, Tintin?

\- Oui, oui, Louis XIV, mademoiselle, c'est ce que j'ai dit !

Le rouquin n'arrivait plus à détacher son regard de la caravelle. Son coeur s'emballa, et il leva le regard vers le brocanteur.

\- Combien pour ce navire?

\- Seulement 50 francs !

\- ... Je vous en donne 40?

\- Conclu !

Soudain, alors qu'il saisissait le bateau dans ses mains, un homme sortit de nulle part, bousculant maladroitement la jeune fille au passage.

\- Hé !

\- Excusez moi, mademoiselle ! Monsieur, combien pour ce bateau?

\- Je suis désolé, mais je viens de le vendre à ce jeune couple !

Les deux amis rougirent comme des tomates, avant de nier formellement.

\- Nous... Nous ne sommes pas ensemble !

\- Nous sommes simplement amis !

\- Oui, oui, c'est ce que j'ai dit, ce couple d'amis !

\- Ah oui? Combien l'avez vous payé? Je vous en donne le double !

\- Je vous remercie. Mais il n'est pas à vendre.

\- Comme le monsieur vient de le dire, mon ami vient de l'acheter.

\- Écoutez, les deux jeunes, j'essaie de vous aider. Je ne sais pas si vous en avez conscience, mais vous êtes en train de vous engager dans une aventure périlleuse, pleine de dangers !

\- Mais quel genre de dangers?

\- Bon... J'aurai tenté de vous prévenir... Débarrassez-vous de ce bateau tant qu'il est temps ! Je vous préviens, jeunes gens, ce ne sont pas des tendres !

\- Mais... De qui parle-t-il, Tintin?

Une main se posa sur l'épaule de la jeune femme, qui sursauta et s'agrippa au bras du journaliste en retenant un petit cri. Un homme, très élégamment vêtu, se trouvait face à eux, un sourire aimable sur le visage. L'homme était plutôt charismatique, et souriait à la jeune femme.

\- Pardonnez moi, mademoiselle. Mais, magnifique ! Il est magnifique !

\- Je vous demande pardon?

\- Mademoiselle, il est vraiment... Magnifique ! Pas la peine de l'envelopper, je vais le prendre comme ça. Vous n'y voyez pas d'objections à ce que je paie en chèque?

\- Ben... Heu... Je...

\- Si vous voulez l'acheter, adressez-vous à ce jeune couple...

\- AMIS !

\- Oui, oui, ce couple d'amis...

Une lueur mauvaise traversa un instant son regard alors qu'il se tournait vers le duo. Ella eut un mouvement de recul, mais Tintin posa une main sur son bras pour la retenir.

\- Je vois... Hé bien, laissons ces... Amis, nous fixer leur prix !

Alors que le vieux brocanteur bougonnait que, de toute sa carrière, il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un fixer son prix à une brocante, la photographe tentait de ne pas croiser le regard de l'homme. Cependant, Tintin ne se démontait pas.

\- Je suis désolé, mais comme je viens de l'expliquer à l'autre monsieur...

\- Un Américain, le cheveu gominé, et pas de chaussettes !

Ella retint un petit rire, et se pencha pour saisir Milou qui grognait dans ses bras.

\- Chuut... Milou, mon petit Milou...

\- Il n'est pas à vendre.

L'homme tenta de continuer la négociation, en leur expliquant qu'il avait récemment acheté le domaine de Moulinsart, et leur raconta que ce navire avait toujours fait parti de la maison. Tintin commença à s'intéresser, alors que l'espagnole reculait, de moins en moins à l'aise, serrant contre elle le petit chien qui commençait à manquer d'air.

L'élégant homme leur apprit également que la famille avait vécu de malchance en malchance, notamment à cause d'alcoolisme se transmettant de génération en génération, ou encore de comportements irrationnels. Le belge serra un peu plus la Licorne contre lui, jetant un regard fatigué à l'élégant français.

\- Vous m'en voyez navré ! Mais comme je viens de vous le dire, il n'est pas à vendre. Au revoir monsieur.

La brune ne prit pas le temps de le saluer, et se précipita derrière Tintin, non sans avoir jeté un dernier regard à l'homme, qui les regardait d'un air mauvais, alors qu'elle tremblait de tous ses membres. Elle entendit l'homme demandé au brocanteur :

\- Ce jeune homme, là... Comment s'appelle-t-il?

\- Qui, lui? Mais tout le monde le connaît, voyons ! C'est Tintin ! Et la jeune femme à ses côtés, c'est sa partenaire, Ella ! Vous savez, ils se sont rencontrés lors d'une enquête, alors qu'elle avait été fait prisonnière d'une secte, et...

Mais déjà, l'homme n'écoutait plus. Il observait les jeunes gens s'éloigner, défiant avec cruauté le regard de l'indienne, qui s'agrippa bien vite à son ami avant de tourner la tête.

Les deux amis retournèrent à leur appartement, retirant leur veste, alors que le rouquin posait son achat sur la commode avec un sourire satisfait. Cependant, ses yeux semblaient creusés par l'inquiétude.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il a de si spécial, ce bateau? Pourquoi tant de monde s'intéresse-t-il à lui?

\- Je me le demande bien, Tintin...

Ils se penchèrent au-dessus de la caravelle, sourire aux lèvres, alors que la photographe murmurait :

\- Quel secret renfermes-tu...?

Le jeune homme se dirigea vers son bureau, dans le but de trouver sa loupe. Il ouvrit son placard, sans la trouver, alors que Ella observait le bateau sous tous les angles.

\- Ella? T'aurais pas vu la...

\- La...?

Il ne répondit pas, et prit la loupe que Milou lui tendait, tout sourire. Il se précipita vers son amie, qui l'observait d'un air boudeur avant d'insister.

\- La...?

\- Excuse moi, Ella ! Je cherchais ma loupe, mais je l'ai finalement trouvée !

\- Où était-elle?

\- Je ne sais pas, c'est Milou qui me l'a ramené !

\- Heureusement qu'il est là, j'aurai été incapable de t'aider !

Alors qu'il se tournait en direction de la commode, un chat fit son apparition. Le petit chien blanc aboya, avant de se jeter à la poursuite du chat, alors que son maître le rappelait, en vain. Ella voulut sauter sur le chat, mais tomba dans le fauteuil, échappant le chat de peu. Le-dit chat qui était accroché à la lampe, et qui se laissa tomber sur le visage du journaliste, qui gémit de douleur, alors que son amie se précipitait vers lui.

\- Tintin ! Ça va?

\- Rattrapons le chat avant que Milou et lui ne fassent plus de dégâts !

De la vaisselle tomba de la table, et ils rattrapèrent de justesse un vase ramené de Chine offert par Mr. Wang. Cependant, ils ne furent pas aussi rapides pour la Licorne, dont le mât du milieu se brisa sur le sol.

\- La Licorne ! Oh non...

\- Regarde ce que tu as fait, Milou... Tu l'as cassée... Vilain chien !

Le journaliste remit la malheureuse maquette sur la commode, avant de saisir sa veste.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose, sur ce bateau... Et nous allons nous rendre au seul endroit qui peut nous donner la réponse...

\- La bibliothèque d'Éléonore !


	13. Chapter 12

Les deux jeunes gens sortirent en hâte de leur appartement, et se dirigèrent vers la petite bibliothèque, dans la section marine. Éléonore les salua d'un geste de la main, et les laissa entrer. Ils étaient seuls, et expliquèrent à leur amie qu'ils allaient rester tard. Elle leur donna la permission de rester de nuit, et ils la remercièrent chaleureusement.

S'installant à une grande table tout au fond, près des vitraux, ils saisirent de nombreux écrits avant de commencer leurs recherches. Si le journaliste était très rapide pour lire et trier les informations, c'était beaucoup plus difficile pour son amie, qui déchiffrait bien moins rapidement.

Soudain, il posa une main sur son épaule avec un grand sourire.

\- Ah, voilà !

Il lut à la jeune fille l'histoire du chevalier François de Haddock, ainsi que le funeste destin de sa fabuleuse Licorne, attaquée par un navire pirate. Le commandant du navire fut le seul rescapé du massacre, mais à son retour, il était convaincu d'avoir été maudit. D'après le journal de bord, le bateau transportait non seulement du rhum et du tabac, mais également une cargaison secrète.

\- Une cargaison secrète?

\- Oui... Que transportait donc ce vaisseau, Ella?

L'espagnole haussa les épaules en caressant le petit chien, fatiguée. Le belge continua à lire le livre, affirmant que les dernières paroles du chevalier furent "Seul un vrai Haddock pourra découvrir le secret de la Licorne !". Les yeux pétillants de curiosité, les deux amis continuaient leurs recherches, ouvrant d'autres livres.

Soudain, le sentiment désagréable d'être observés se fit sentir, et ils se tournèrent tous trois, de concert, derrière eux. Rien. Pas l'ombre d'un rat. L'orage claqua un grand coup dans l'espace, et la plus jeune eut un sursaut de frayeur. Elle s'agrippa au bras de son ami, qui lui même avait sursauté et s'accrochait à sa robe.

Ils décidèrent de rentrer, et le journaliste essaya de comprendre ce qui avait bien pu leur échapper. Il se précipita dans les escaliers de leur immeuble, suivi par la photographe. Il lui attrapa la main pour la faire aller plus vite.

\- Ella, il FAUT que nous examinions à nouveau cette maquette !

\- Je suis bien d'accord Tintin, mais ne va pas si viiiite !

Ne faisant attention aux plaintes de son amie, il se dépêcha de rentrer dans l'appartement, et il claqua la porte derrière lui, lorsque Ella retint un cri étouffé. Il se tourna vers elle, inquiet, et suivi la ligne de son regard jusqu'à la commode, vide. Il se précipita vers elle, cherchant quelque chose, n'importe quoi, espérant halluciner !

\- Non... Non, non, non !

\- Tintin...

\- Elle a disparu, évidemment ! Comment ai-je pu être aussi stupide?

\- Ne dis pas ça, je t'en prie...

Il tenta de se rappeler le visage des deux hommes qui l'avaient abordé le matin même, se rappelant alors que l'un d'eux avait affirmé habiter à Moulinsart.

\- Moulinsart... Le château des Haddock... Ella, comment s'appelait cet homme?

\- Je ne sais pas... Attend, je cherche dans l'annuaire !

Elle se dépêcha, cherchant l'adresse, avant de se tourner vers le rouquin, triomphale.

\- Sakharine !

La remerciant d'un sourire, il sauta dans sa voiture, aux côtés de son amie et de son fidèle Milou. Ils arrivèrent à la campagne, et se trouvèrent devant le château en question. Le jeune homme commença à tirer sur la grille, aidé par Ella, mais elle était fermée, et refusait de s'ouvrir.

Alors que le jeune homme s'acharnait sur la porte, l'espagnole tapa sur son épaule, avant de lui montrer du doigt le petit chien, qui jappait joyeusement derrière la porte. Son maître écarquilla les yeux pour s'exclamer :

\- Mais comment t'as fait?!

Le petit chien, fier de lui, partit sur sa droite, pour montrer un trou dans le mur, alors qu'Ella souriait de toutes ses dents.

\- Petit malin...

Ils avancèrent côte à côte en direction de la grande demeure. L'allée leur paraissait gigantesque, et les jardins fabuleux. Ils arrivèrent face à la porte, et levèrent leurs yeux vers le haut de la porte.

\- Des armoiries..? Pourquoi j'ai l'impression de les connaître?

\- Tintin...

\- Attend une minute... Ce poisson...

\- C'est un haddock !

\- Mais bien sûr ! Moulinsart est le vieux château des Haddock ! Ella, tu es formidable !

\- N'exagérons rien !

Le chien blanc eut un mouvement de recul, effrayé. Son maître se tourna vers lui en fronçant les sourcils, avant de se tourner vers ce qui l'effrayait. Il tomba nez à nez avec un énorme chien qui montrait les crocs. S'ensuivit alors une cours poursuite entre l'animal et les deux humains.

Tintin se laissa glisser sur une botte de terre, alors que Ella bondissait par-dessus, son instinct gitan reprenant le dessus. Ils sautèrent par-dessus une petite rivière que le chien traversa sans problèmes, et qui brisa à l'aide de ses crocs une branche balancée par le journaliste. Ils finirent acculés contre un mur, le chien s'approchant dangereusement vers eux.

Le belge saisit la brune dans ses bras pour la protéger, avant de fermer les yeux. La jeune femme restait agrippée à son pull, refusant de le lâcher, lorsque Milou bondit des fourrés et commença à aboyer sur son adversaire. Rapidement, il se calma, et les deux animaux commencèrent à jouer ensemble.

\- B... Bien joué, Milou !

\- Bon chien !

Le garçon n'avait pas lâché son amie, et continuait à la serrer contre elle. Leurs fronts étaient l'un contre l'autre et il n'aurait suffit qu'ils ne s'avancent chacun que d'un millimètre pour que leurs lèvres se rencontrent. Cependant, ils se reculèrent tous deux, rouges de honte, avant de se diriger à nouveau vers le château.

À l'aide d'une pierre, le jeune homme brisa la vitre de l'une des fenêtres, afin de pouvoir l'ouvrir. Il rentra dans la demeure, aidant Ella à faire de même, la tirant par les hanches pour la remonter. Arrivés à l'intérieur, ils observèrent ce qui les entourait. De la poussière, des vieux meubles... Un douloureux sentiment de mal être tordait les entrailles de la jeune femme, qui s'abstint de faire un commentaire, préférant suivre son ami.

Ils entrèrent dans une nouvelle pièce, dans laquelle était posé un drap sur une sorte de protection de verre. Armé seulement de sa poche, et sans peur, le journaliste tira subitement sur le drap, laissant apparaître la superbe maquette de la Licorne.

\- Tiens, tiens, tiens...

\- La Licorne... Tu avais raison, Tintin... On dirait qu'on a trouvé notre voleur...

Ils entendirent quelqu'un tousser derrière eux, et se retournèrent à toute allure, se retrouvant nez à nez avec un homme mûr, sûrement 50 ans, peut être 60. Il avait un chandelier à la main, et frappa violemment Tintin à la tête avec l'aide de ce dernier. La jeune femme poussa un cri de terreur avant de se jeter près de son ami, tandis que la lumière s'allumait et que la majordome -car c'en était un- ramassait la Licorne.

Alors que le jeune homme se redressait, une voix bien connaissable se fit entendre, et cette voix, c'était celle du propriétaire des lieux.

\- Bienvenue au château de Moulinsart ! Je... vois que vous avez trouvé l'entrée.

Le rouquin se redressa rapidement, fusillant les deux hommes du regard.

\- Je suis venu récupérer ma propriété !

\- Désolé, mais je ne suis pas sûr de vous comprendre...

Le reporter tendit les mains vers le bateau, voulant le tirer vers lui. Ella se plaça à ses côtés, un air de défi dans le regard.

\- Oh, vous comprenez très bien, _Mr Sakharine_.

\- Ce navire a été volé dans MON appartement il y a moins d'une heure !

\- Je crains que vous ne fassiez erreur, jeunes gens.

\- Il n'y a pas d'erreurs ! Ce bateau m'appartient !

\- En êtes vous sûr?

Furieux, il répliqua que oui, il en était sûr, qu'il avait ramené ce bateau chez lui, l'avait posé sur sa commode, et que Milou en pourchassant un chat l'avait fait... tombé... Il se tourna vers le français, rouge de confusion.

\- Ce... Ce n'est pas mon bateau.

\- Non, c'est certain.

\- Je... Je suis désolé...

La photographe observait la scène sans comprendre. Mais... Ce bateau était pourtant identique au sien ! Alors... Pourquoi? Pourquoi semblait il si identique? La jeune fille bondit sur ses pieds.

\- Mais je ne comprend pas ! Pourquoi François de Haddock a-t-il fait deux navires exactement pareils?

\- Et vous en avez déjà un ! Pourquoi en voulez-vous un autre?

\- Qu'est ce que cette maquette a de spécial qui... Qui...

\- Qui inciterait à la voler !

\- Bonté divine, mais pourquoi toutes ces questions?

\- C'est mon travail ! Ça pourrait être un sujet d'article ! C'est mon métier, vous savez ! Je suis reporter !

\- Et moi, photographe !

L'élégant homme leur affirma qu'il n'y avait pas de mystères, que François de Haddock n'était qu'un incurable ivrogne, qui était voué à l'échec, et avait transmis cette tendance à ses descendants. Fou de joie à l'idée d'avoir eut raison, le garçon s'exclama que c'était alors vrai, que cette famille était bien maudite ! Cependant, Sakharine l'arrêta en posant sa canne face à lui.

\- Qu'est ce que vous avez trouvé d'autre?

Ella repoussa la canne d'un geste rageur, les mains tremblantes, avant de répliquer :

\- Qu'y a-t-il d'autre à trouver?

Re-bloquant le journaliste, il plongea son regard dans celui de la jeune femme.

\- Ça... Dépend, de ce que vous cherchez.

Protégeant son amie en se mettant devant elle, le belge fusilla le français du regard.

\- Nous cherchons des réponses, monsieur Sakharine.

\- Hé bien, vous ne cherchez pas au bon endroit. Il est tard. Vous devriez rentrer chez vous, jeunes gens.

La majordome invita le duo à le suivre, lâchant la lampe du journaliste dans ses mains. Après un dernier regard assassin au propriétaire de Moulinsart, Tintin saisit la main de l'indienne avant de le suivre. Arrivés à la porte, Nestor ne partit pas tout de suite.

\- C'est dommage, monsieur.

\- Je vous demande pardon?

\- Que le mât soit brisé sur votre maquette, monsieur. J'espère que vous avez retrouvé toutes les pièces, les choses se perdent si facilement...

\- NESTOR? OÙ ÊTES-VOUS?

Ce dernier soupira, avant de fermer la porte. Tintin et Ella se consultèrent du regard, sans comprendre. Qu'avait-il voulut dire?


	14. Chapter 13

**G**

Le célèbre duo avançait en direction de leur appartement. Le journaliste n'avait toujours pas lâché la main de son amie, qui avait posé la tête sur son épaule. Elle fronçait les sourcils, et murmura :

\- Les choses se perdent si facilement...

\- Qu'a-t-il voulu dire par là, Ella? Qu'a-t-il essayé de nous dire, Milou?

\- Les choses se perdent si facilement...

Ils soupirèrent de concert, avant d'ouvrir la porte de l'immeuble. Ils montèrent les escaliers d'un pas fatigué. Arrivés en haut, Tintin tendit la main vers sa porte pour saisir ses clés, lorsque Milou poussa la porte entrouverte. Son maître eut un mouvement de recul, et demanda à Ella de rester derrière lui, par précaution, car l'idée que quelqu'un lui fasse du mal lui restait insupportable. Il rappela son chien d'un chuchotement qui ne laissait pas à discuter, avant de pousser violemment la porte et d'allumer la lumière.

L'appartement était sans-dessus-dessous. L'espagnole posa sa main sur l'épaule de Tintin, l'appelant à la prudence, avant de s'exclamer :

\- Par tous les dieux !

\- Sapristi !

Milou commença à s'agiter, voulant que les deux amis le suivent, comme s'il avait quelque chose à leur montrer. Inquiet, son maître se précipita à sa suite.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Milou?!

Il tournait autour de la commode où avait été posée la Licorne, sautillant avant de commencer à mordiller la robe de Ella, habitude qu'il avait pris au fil du temps lorsqu'il voulait demander quelque chose à la jeune fille. Elle se tourna vers le meuble, alors que son camarade se plaçait sur le côté pour le pousser.

\- Laisse moi t'aider, Tintin !

Elle se plaça à côté de lui, et ils poussèrent violemment le meuble plus loin. Quelque chose brillait dans l'obscurité, comme une sorte de coffre de la taille d'un stylo, sur lequel était gravé de beaux dessins. Tintin le saisit d'une main, le fixant avec curiosité.

\- Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ça...

Son regard s'illumina, alors qu'il serrait les mains de l'indienne dans les siennes, fou de joie, alors que celle-ci ne comprenait pas.

\- Heuuu... Qu'y a-t-il?

\- Ça devait être dans la mât !

\- Mais bien sûr !

Il s'installa sur une chaise, invitant l'espagnole à prendre place sur ses genoux, alors que celle-ci attrapait la loupe que lui tendait le petit chien blanc, visiblement très fier de sa trouvaille. Elle lui caressa tendrement la tête, avant de la placer au-dessus du parchemin que tenait à présent le belge.

\- Bravo, Milou !

Mais le journaliste n'y faisait déjà plus attention. Tout son esprit était fixé sur ce bout de parchemin rongé par le temps et les voyages qu'avait dû faire la licorne. Il posa sa tête contre l'épaule de l'indienne, qui plissait les yeux, n'arrivant pas à lire ce vieux français.

\- "Trois frères unys, trois Licornes de conserve voguant au soleil de midi parleront. Car c'est de la lumière que viendra la lumière. Et alors resplendira la Croix de l'Aigle." Mais... À quoi correspondent ces signes...?

\- Une sorte... De langage secret? Un code...

\- Rah, je comprend pas ce que c'est !

\- Moi non plus...

La joue toujours appuyée contre la plus jeune, le journaliste soupira.

\- Mais ça explique pourquoi ils ont saccagé mon appartement...

\- Oui... Il devait chercher ça...

\- Mais ils ne l'ont pas trouvé ! Ce qui veut dire...

Un frisson d'horreur traversa la plus jeune, qui était tétanisée. Elle termina, la gorge nouée, les lèvres tremblantes et le coeur au bord de ces dernières :

\- Qu'ils... Qu'ils vont revenir...

Sentant la détresse de son amie, le journaliste la tourna face à lui, séchant du bout des doigts les larmes salée qui glissaient le long de ses joues.

\- Ella... N'ai pas peur... Je serai là, moi.

Elle lui fit un faible sourire.

\- Oui... Tu as raison.

Il serra sa main dans la sienne en l'attirant contre lui.

\- J'ai toujours raison, voyons !

La jeune fille eut un petit rire nerveux, lorsque la sonnerie de l'immeuble se fit entendre. Ils se regardèrent avec surprise. Qui pouvait bien sonner à cette heure tardive? Ils ouvrirent la porte, Ella ouvrant la marche, avant de descendre les escaliers, pour entendre la concierge, Mme Pinson, discuter avec un homme qui désirait voir les deux amis.

Tintin passa derrière elle, une arme cachée dans le dos. Il fronçait les sourcils. Qui pouvait donc les chercher? Il vit l'indienne se tourner vers lui et la sentit saisir sa main libre. Son visage était creusé par l'inquiétude, et elle continuait à trembler de tous ses membres. Il caressa sa main à l'aide de son pouce avec un sourire rassurant pour la détendre.

Le journaliste se dépêcha de descendre les escaliers avant de s'exclamer :

\- Merci, Mme Pinson. Je m'en occupe.

La vieille femme fit demi-tour et partit dans son appartement, alors que le duo s'approchait de la porte, suivi du petit chien. Derrière la porte se fit entendre la voix de l'américain qui les avait abordé la veille. Il semblait en panique.

\- Mon garçon, c'est vous? Ouvrez la porte !

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez?

\- Écoutez, où est votre amie? Est-elle avec vous?

\- Je... Je suis là. Pourquoi toutes ces questions?

\- Parce qu'on ne joue plus, maintenant. Il va revenir. Alors, je sais qu'il voulait ce bateau, mais je le jure devant Dieu, jamais je n'aurai crû qu'il tuerait pour ça !

Pointant l'arme en direction de la porte, le rouquin demanda d'un air froid :

\- Qui? De qui est-ce que vous parlez?

\- J'essaie de vous dire que votre vie est en danger !

\- Répondez moi ! QUI?

À cet instant, des coups de feu se firent entendre, et le jeune homme se laissa tomber à terre, entraînant Ella dans sa chute, qui hurlait de terreur, les mains sur ses oreilles, comme pour s'obstruer du bruit.

\- Tintin, Tintin, j'ai peur !

\- Calme toi, Ella, je suis avec toi, je suis toujours avec toi, d'accord?

\- D'accord...

\- Je t'en prie, Ella, calme toi...

Il posa sa main sur sa joue, et colla son front au sien, avant de poser ses lèvres contre sa joue. Il la serra dans ses bras, lorsque les tirs cessèrent. Il se releva sur les coudes, pointant à nouveau le pistolet face à la porte, qui s'ouvrait lentement. L'américain était raide comme un piquet, et son regard vide d'expression était posé sur les deux amis, qui le fixaient avec horreur.

Le journal serré contre lui tomba sur le sol, rapidement rejoint par son propriétaire, qui posa une main sur son coeur avant de s'écrouler. Le rouquin se précipita sur lui, avant d'appeler la concierge.

\- Mme Pinson ! On vient de tirer sur quelqu'un devant notre porte !

Laconique, elle lâcha un "encore" dépité, lorsque Ella poussa un hurlement.

\- MAIS APPELEZ UNE AMBULANCE !

La pauvre femme sursauta, tandis que les jeunes gens se précipitaient dehors pour voir une voiture s'enfuir, que Milou voulu poursuivre, rapidement rappelé par son maître qui ne voulait pas qu'il prenne des risques inutiles. Ils rentrèrent à nouveau à l'intérieur, et Tintin secoua l'homme contre lui.

\- Est-ce que vous m'entendez? Vous m'entendez?

Seul le silence lui répondit, et Ella serra son bras avant de lui montrer le journal qu'elle avait saisi quelques secondes auparavant. Il fronça les sourcils, avant de se tourner face à la jeune femme, en état de choc. Quelqu'un avait été agressé ! Devant ses yeux ! Et elle n'avait rien pu faire. Le journaliste se tourna vers elle avant de la serrer contre son coeur, soulagé qu'elle n'ait rien.

Quelques heures plus tard, de l'appartement toujours en désordre des deux amis, deux voix d'hommes bien connues du duo se faisaient entendre. Les Dupondt.

\- Le nom de la victime est Barnabé Does !

\- Oui, c'est un des meilleurs agents d'Interpol. Mais nous ignorons complètement ce qu'il fabrique. N'est-ce pas, Dupond?

\- Je dirai même plus : nous sommes complètement ignorants !

Subitement intéressée, la plus jeune s'approcha des deux policiers.

\- Interpol n'a pas la moindre piste?!

\- Chaque chose en son temps, Ella, nous devons remplir tous les formulaires...

\- Mais... C'est une urgence...

\- Vous savez, Tintin, la police n'est pas que "bling, bling" et "bang, bang" ! Il y a aussi un tas de paperasse !

Le belge attira alors leur attention sur le journal qu'il serrait depuis quelques temps dans ses mains.

\- Hé bien, j'ai peut être quelque chose pour vous... Avant de perdre conscience, Does a essayé de dire quelque chose, et je crois qu'il épelait un mot...

La jeune femme se pencha par-dessus son épaule, murmurant à voix haute les lettres qu'il notait au crayon à papier.

\- b... o, u... d, j, a... n ! Karaboudjan !

L'un des Dupontd arracha le journal des mains du journaliste avant de s'exclamer :

\- Karaboudjan?!

Le rouquin se tourna vers lui avec une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.

\- Ça signifie quelque chose, pour vous?

\- Nom d'une pipe !

Les trois autres personnes se précipitèrent à sa suite, alors qu'il continuait à fixer le journal d'un air ravi.

\- C'est extraordinaire !

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a?

\- Ella, il y a une vente de chapeaux melon à moitié prix !

Les deux amis se regardèrent d'un air fatigué, alors que son partenaire lui arrachait le journal des mains.

\- Voyons, Dupond ! Ce n'est pas le moment !

Il jeta un coup d'oeil au journal, avant de s'écrier à son tour :

\- Nom d'une pipe !

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a?

\- Les cannes aussi sont à moitié prix !

Furieux, le journaliste leur arracha le journal des mains, croisant le regard dépité de son amie qui s'était laissée tomber dans un fauteuil, avant de leur demander :

\- Est ce que je peux vous confier cette preuve?

\- Absolument ! Pas d'inquiétude, Tintin, cette preuve est en sécurité avec nous !

Ella eut un petit sourire amusé en songeant que si, justement, elle était inquiète. L'homme disparut derrière la porte, lorsqu'un gros "BONG" se fit entendre. Tous se penchèrent à la porte, alors que l'homme qui lui ressemblait trait pour trait l'appelait.

\- Dupont? Où es-tu?

\- Hé bien, je suis déjà au bas de l'escalier, essaie de suivre, voyons !

Alors que les deux policiers s'apprêtaient à sortir, Tintin se jeta à leur poursuite, le journal à la main.

\- Attendez ! Vous oubliez ça !

\- Sapristi, Dupond, occupe toi de la preuve, mon vieux !

\- Désolé, Dupont... J'avais l'esprit ailleurs...

\- Ha oui, notre petit chapardeur...

Ella, qui venait d'arriver à la suite de son ami, pencha la tête sur le côté.

\- Quoi?

\- Le pickpocket ! Il ne sait pas ce qui l'attend !

\- Tenez, allez-y, Tintin. Essayez de prendre mon portefeuille.

Le jeune homme tendit la main vers le policier, tirant sur le portefeuille en question, qui était retenu par quelque chose.

\- Oui, un simple élastique extra-fort...

\- C'est... Très élaboré.

Il avait dit ça d'un grand sourire ironique alors que la photographe contenait difficilement son éclat de rire.

\- Au contraire ! C'est d'une simplicité enfantine !

\- Je dirai même plus, infantile !

Les deux "jumeaux" saisirent le coin de leurs chapeaux avant de les saluer.

\- Ella. Tintin.

Qui leur répondirent de concert.

\- Messieurs.

Les deux amis les regardaient partir avec amusement, les regardant discuter avec ferveur du voleur.

* * *

Et voilà ! C'est la fin de ce chapitre ! Ça me fait bizarre de faire un petit commentaire à la fin x)

Mais j'y tenais beauuuuuucoup ! Je tenais à remercier la seule personne qui pour l'instant m'a laissé des reviews : Petit Champignon, petite dédicace !

Je le montre pas, mais ça me touche sincèrement, et me fait très plaisir, alors merci, merci, merci !

Je vous embrasse tous, et à la prochaine !

Ah ouiiiiii ! J'allais complètement oublié ! Vous avez sûrement remarqué la lettre en gras, tout en haut, avant même le début du chapitre. Hé bien, c'est le début d'un mot mystère ! Il y en aura plusieurs, et sachez qu'il s'agit des prénoms d'autres personnages que je vais introduire !

Bref, salut pour de vrai, cette fois !


	15. Chapter 14

**I**

Alors qu'ils continuaient à les regarder partir, Milou se mit à grogner. Son maître s'accroupit près de lui.

\- Milou? Qu'est ce qu'il y a?

Une brusque agitation débuta alors au bout de la rue, attirant ainsi l'attention des deux amis, qui se regardaient sans comprendre.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe, là-bas? Viens, Ella !

\- A... Attend !

Elle s'agrippa à son bras, lorsqu'ils se firent violemment bousculer par un vieil homme très élégant, qui s'excusa platement auprès d'eux. Ils arrivèrent face à Dupont, qui leur cria que l'homme qu'ils avaient croisé était le pickpocket, qui était en train de prendre la fuite. Craignant soudain le pire, le rouquin posa la main sur sa poche arrière, frappé d'horreur.

\- Mon portefeuille !

\- Oh non... Tintin, ne me dis pas que...

\- Il a disparu !

Regardant l'homme disparaître d'un pas tranquille dans la brume, il attrapa soudainement le poignet de l'indienne, qui manqua de s'écrouler sur le sol, avant de commencer à courir.

\- Viens ! Ella, Milou, on le poursuit !

\- Arrêtez, monsieur ! Attendez !

Rien n'y fit, il ne s'arrêta pas, et continua sa marche, disparaissant de la vue des deux jeunes. En panique, Tintin voulut se précipiter à sa suite, courant en plein milieu de la route, alors que la circulation était intense. Ils manquèrent de se faire percuter par de nombreuses voitures, et le jeune homme saisit la plus jeune dans ses bras.

\- E... Ella, je suis désolé !

\- ATTENTION !

Elle le repoussa brutalement sur le côté avant de plonger à ses côtés, esquivant de peu un camion qui arrivait. Il la serra un peu plus fort contre lui lorsqu'il vit qu'un autre camion arrivait très rapidement face à eux, pensant qu'ils ne réussiraient pas à en réchapper. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux d'ébène, alors que le chien blanc couinait de terreur à ses pieds. Il voulut fermer les yeux, mais se tourna vers Ella, qui avait passé une main sur sa joue.

Soudain, il sentit que quelque chose avait agrippé son col, et il se sentit partir en arrière, serrant la photographe pour ne pas la lâcher. Son coeur battait la chamade alors que les deux policiers les avaient rattrapé et leur avait sauvé la vie -de justesse-. Il se tourna vers son amie à la peau matte, qui tentait de remettre un peu d'ordre dans ses cheveux, lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent. Leurs mains se serrèrent, lorsque le rouquin poussa un soupir dépité.

\- Je vous tiens, tous les deux, doucement...

\- Je l'ai perdu...

\- Messieurs, il faut que vous retrouviez le portefeuille de Tintin !

\- C'est très important, il FAUT que je le récupère !

\- Et vous allez le récupérez : laissez faire les professionnels.

Saluant les deux hommes, ils retournèrent en direction de l'appartement, main dans la main. Le jeune homme gardait la tête baissée, furieux de s'être fait avoir de cette manière.

\- Je suis désolé Ella...

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute, Tintin. J'aurai dû être attentive, moi aussi.

\- Mais maintenant, on a perdu le manuscrit.

\- Mais on tient toujours notre sujet !

\- Oui... Karaboudjan... C'est un mot arménien. On a une piste, n'est-ce pas, mon Milou?

Le petit chien jappa joyeusement pour confirmer les dires de son maître.

\- Qu'est ce que Barnabé Does voulait nous dire quand il a dit que nos vies étaient en danger?

Ils s'apprêtaient à passer la porte de leur immeuble lorsqu'un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années les arrêta. Large, une casquette de marin sur le crâne et plutôt grand, il était relativement impressionnant. Tintin ressera son emprise sur la main de l'espagnole, fronçant les sourcils.

\- Monsieur Tin...tin?

\- Oui?

\- J'ai une livraison pour vous.

\- Mais... Tintin, je ne savais pas que...

\- Mais je n'ai rien commandé !

\- Hé bien parce que c'est vous...

À cet instant précis, un autre homme surgit derrière lui pour se jeter sur la jeune femme, collant sur son nez un mouchoir rempli de chloroforme, alors que l'homme qui leur avait adressé la parole faisait de même avec Tintin, tout en riant d'un rire horriblement gras.

\- ... qui allez être livrés !

oooOOOooo

Assise sur le bord d'une fenêtre d'un bateau, une petite fille défiait Ella du regard, qui était enfermée dans une cage. Cette dernière se précipita aux barreaux, avant de l'appeler.

\- Hé ! Qui es-tu?

\- Tu ne te souviens pas de moi?

\- ... Je devrais?

\- Oh, Ella... Comment as-tu pu me faire ça?

\- Mais faire quoi, voyons?

\- M'OUBLIER ! APRÈS M'AVOIR LAISSÉE MOURIR, COMMENT AS-TU OSÉ M'OUBLIER !

\- Je ne voulais pas, je le jure ! Je t'en supplie, dis moi ton nom ! Arrête me hanter... Je t'en... Je t'en supplie.. Arrête...

La petite fille sauta du haut de sa fenêtre, s'approchant de la cage avant de poser ses mains autour du cou de la jeune femme.

\- Arrête... ARRÊTE !

oooOOOooo

Elle ouvrit brutalement les yeux en lui hurlant d'arrêter, lorsqu'elle se trouva nez à nez avec l'homme qui l'avait endormie. Il s'étai reculé d'un pas en l'entendant crier. Elle était dans une cage, les bras accrochés en hauteur alors qu'elle était agenouillée. Tintin était également prisonnier à ses côtés, mais ses poignets étaient liés dans son dos, ce qui les empêcherait d'éventuellement se détacher l'un et l'autre. Elle fixa les deux hommes, comprenant alors qu'ils étaient en train de les fouiller.

Elle ferma les yeux pour cacher les larmes qui commençaient à y perler. Humiliée. Elle se sentait... humiliée. Soudain, une voix claqua derrière, une voix remplie de colère, de haine, et pourtant... Tellement... Cruelle. Si connue, et si haïssable. Sakharine.

\- Vous l'avez trouvé?!

\- I.. Il l'a pas !

\- Il l'a pas sur lui, patron !

\- Et la fille?

\- Mais c'est une fille, patron, on va pas la fouiller !

\- Surtout que je me suis fait crier dessus tout à l'heure ! Et puis, c'est sûr qu'il est pas là !

\- Alors OÙ EST-IL?!

Tintin, reprenant tout juste ses esprits, balança la tête avant de lever les yeux vers la voix.

\- Où est quoi...?

Le français frappa d'un violent coup de canne la cage en fer, faisant sursauter le duo. Ella sentait les larmes menacer de filer à tout moment. Elle ressentait encore la peur du précédent cauchemar, en plus de la peur que lui inspirait Sakharine.

\- Ooooh j'en ai marre de ce petit jeu ! Le manuscrit de la Licorne, un morceau de papier comme celui-ci !

En disant cela, il sortit de son manteau un bout de parchemin semblable à celui qui leur avait été récemment volé. La jeune femme baissa misérablement la tête, serrant les dents, alors que le journaliste tenait tête.

\- Vous parlez du poème?

\- ... Oui !

\- Le poème calligraphié?

\- Oui !

\- Qui était dans un cylindre?

\- Oui !

\- Caché dans le mât?

\- Ouii !

\- Je ne l'ai pas.

Sortant une lame de sa canne, il la pointa sous le cou du journaliste, arrachant un cri à la jeune femme.

\- Noon ! Ne lui faites pas de mal !

L'oeil mauvais, l'homme les retenant en captivité se tourna vers elle.

\- Vous connaissez la valeur de ce manuscrit. Sinon pourquoi le voudriez vous?

Tintin se tourna vers son amie, avant de murmurer :

\- Deux caravelles... Et deux parchemins faisant partis d'une énigme...

\- Vous en avez un, et vous voulez l'autre...

\- Mais ce n'est pas tout... Il y a autre chose...

Il avait dit ça en levant la tête en direction de celui qui menaçait de lui trancher la gorge, le regardant avec haine. Celui-ci rengaina son épée, avant de le tirer par le col face à lui.

\- Je le retrouverai... Avec, ou sans votre aide, mon petit... Je vous conseille de réfléchir jusqu'à quel point vous pourrez nous servir. Ce serait... Dommage qu'il arrive quelque chose à votre amie, dans cette histoire.

Il leur tourna le dos, avant de quitter la pièce, furieux de les voir lui résister. Suivis de ses deux hommes, il verrouilla la porte, sans voir que Milou s'était glissé dans la pièce, après s'être caché dans le navire. Celui-ci poussa un petit aboiement de joie en retrouvant les deux humains, qui crièrent son nom tant ils étaient heureux de le voir.

\- Milou !

Il répondit d'un petit jappement alors que Ella fondait en larmes de soulagement.

\- Oui, moi aussi je suis content de te voir. Essaie de me débarrasser de ces cordages !

Le petit chien commença à mordiller la corde, réussissant rapidement à libérer son maître, qui se précipita vers la jeune fille pour la libérer à son tour. Il plongea son regard dans le sien, et caressa sa joue. Elle pencha la tête vers sa main en poussant un soupir rassuré, avant de lui sourire.

\- J'étais rassuré d'entendre qu'ils ne t'avaient pas touchée...

\- M... Moi aussi... Mais j'avais si peur... Qu'il te fasse du mal... Ce... Sakharine...

Il la libéra, avant de la serrer dans ses bras avec tendresse, passant une main dans ses cheveux noirs pour la serrer plus fort contre lui. Il la serrait contre son coeur, réellement soulagé d'entendre que ces hommes n'avaient pas posé la main sur elle. Personne n'en avait le droit, personne sauf lui. Enfin, non, il la touchait, mais pas de la manière dont il le désirait au plus profond de son être. Il la lâcha, et partit bloquer la porte pour qu'il ne leur arrive rien.

Il tira une caisse pour pouvoir regarder par la fenêtre. Ils étaient sur un grand bateau, un paquebot, d'après Ella. Plus haut, une fenêtre était ouverte, et on entendait une personne chanter sous l'emprise de l'alcool. Ils se jetèrent un regard amusé, avant de chercher une solution pour s'enfuir. Entendant soudainement Allan et Tom qui revenaient et qui menaçaient de faire sortir la porte, ils regardèrent autour d'eux, alarmés.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on a, Ella?

\- Heuuu... Des caisses cassées... Des cordages... Du champagne !

\- Ok, qu'est-ce qu'on a d'autre?

Il continua à observer autour de lui, avant de faire un grand sourire. Il fit signe à son amie de ne pas faire de bruit, ni de lui poser de questions. Il arracha des bouts de planches en bois, qu'il attacha entre eux, avant de prendre une corde plus longue encore. Il demanda à la photographe à l'aide de geste de positionner les bouteilles de champagne face à la porte. Elle hocha la tête et s'exécuta. Pendant ce temps, il était monté sur la caisse, pressé par le temps.

Il aida Ella à monter avec lui, avant de la regarder droit dans les yeux.

\- Accroche toi bien à moi, Ella, et ne me lâcha sous aucun prétextes.

\- D... D'accord... Tintin, je t'en prie ne prend pas de risques inutiles...

\- On a pas le choix, Ella. On a plus le choix.

* * *

Heyyy ! Après cette petite fin, je me suis rendue compte que je n'avais pas vraiment répondu à une question de petit champignon.

C'est bien du Tintin de Peter Jackson dont je m'inspire, parce que je le trouve plus... humain, moins parfait, et donc plus apte à imaginer avoir une relation avec une jeune fille de son âge. Cependant, j'ai oublié de préciser : les mots mystères sont des prénoms de personnages de mon inspiration, donc ne vous étonnez pas si vous ne trouvez pas Haddock, la Castafiore, Tournesol...

Voilà, voilà, je vous fait des gros bisous, et à la prochaine !


	16. Chapter 15

**U**

S'agrippant aux hanches de son ami, la jeune femme ne quittait pas du regard la porte, qui menaçait d'exploser à tout moment. Elle se sentit soudain tirée vers le haut, alors qu'une explosion se faisait entendre de la prison dont ils venaient de s'échapper. Ils montèrent dans la pièce à la fenêtre ouverte, où un homme brun aux yeux couleurs de la mer était visiblement en train de cuver. Il s'attaqua soudainement à Tintin, l'accusant d'avoir été envoyé pour le tuer.

Ce dernier bondit en arrière, saisissant la première chose qui lui tombait sous la main pour parer les coups de son assaillant, alors que Ella observait la scène d'un oeil crédule, recroquevillée sur le lit.

\- Alors tu croyais pouvoir te glisser derrière moi et me surprendre le pantalon baissé, hein?!

\- Je préfèrerai que vous ne baissiez pas votre pantalon si ça ne vous dérange pas !

\- Je préfèrerai aussi, à vrai dire !

Il se tourna vers la jeune femme, se jetant vers elle alors que le journaliste s'interposait à nouveau pour l'empêcher de la toucher.

\- Je connais ton petit jeu, t'es l'un des leurs ! Et cette sale petite... garce d'espagnole aussi !

\- HÉ ! JE NE VOUS PERMET PAS !

\- Ella, calme toi, je t'en prie !

\- Me calmer?! Alors que je me fais insulter?!

Elle saisit à son tour une arme pour parer les coups de son adversaire, le fusillant du regard, alors que lui restait dans son délire, n'ayant cure des cris de protestation de la jeune femme.

\- Ils vous ont envoyer ici pour me tuer?!

\- On ne sait pas qui vous êtes !

\- Et je compte pas le savoir, moi je vais vous démolir avant !

\- Ella, je t'en prie !

Le rouquin était surpris de l'agressivité de la jeune femme, mais connaissant son histoire, il était capable de la comprendre. Déjà jeune, elle avait subi des critiques parce que son père n'était pas un espagnol "pure souche", et maintenant, voilà qu'on l'insultait pour cela !

\- Alors c'est comme ça qu'ils comptent me supprimer?! Assassiné dans mon lit par deux assassins à la gueule de gamin?!

Il poussa un gémissement de douleur, violemment mordu par Milou qui n'acceptait pas qu'on attaque ainsi son maître et son amie. Cette dernière contenait difficilement sa colère, et le journaliste dû poser une main sur son épaule pour la détendre avant de jeter son arme et de l'attirer contre lui, la main sur sa hanche.

\- Assassins?!

\- Mais vous vous trompez complètement ! Mon amie et moi avons été kidnappés ! Par une bande de voyous !

Changeant du tout au tout, le barbu poussa un petit couinement plaintif.

\- Ooooh, l'infâme pourceau ! Il a monté tout l'équipage contre moi !

\- Qui?

L'indienne s'était assise sur le lit, les bras croisés, observant d'un oeil mauvais les deux hommes en train de converser. Le capitaine du navire -car c'était lui- leur apprit que c'était Sakharine qui l'avait fait prisonnier ici et qui avait pris le contrôle de son navire.

\- Je suis resté enfermé dans cette pièce pendant des jours, avec juste du whisky pour nourrir ma pauvre âme mortelle...

Tandis qu'il disait cela, Tintin l'observait d'un air fatigué alors que la plus jeune s'était approchée de la porte avant de la pousser, remarquant qu'elle n'était pas fermée à clé. Les trois personnes présentes dans la pièce se jetèrent un regard circonspect, alors que Ella tirait son ami par la main, furieuse d'être tombée face à cet incurable ivrogne !

\- Enfin... J'ai supposé qu'elle était fermée.

\- Hé bien, elle ne l'est pas ! **Sombre crétin.**

\- Maintenant excusez nous, mais si ils nous trouvent ici, mon amie et moi, ils nous tueront. Il faut qu'on bouge.

\- Et qu'on trouve un moyen de se sortir de...

\- De ce rafiot d'ivrognes !

\- Exactement !

Ils claquèrent la porte derrière eux, et à peine avaient-ils fait quelques pas qu'ils tombèrent face à face avec l'un des membres du navire. Il lâcha le plateau qu'il tenait à deux mains avant de se jeter vers le jeune homme, qui tenta de le frapper, ratant son coup avant de se faire cogner lui même, tandis qu'Ella sautait sur le dos du marin afin qu'il lâche prise.

Tintin lui asséna un violent coup de poing, tandis que la jeune femme lui donnait un coup de pied à l'arrière du genoux, alors qu'il se relevait et se précipitait vers eux. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à frapper Tintin une nouvelle fois, la porte s'ouvrit sur le capitaine qui asséna un violent coup de poing au marin, qui s'évanouit presque aussitôt avant de se prendre un coup de porte. Les deux hommes saisirent son corps inconscient pour le jeter dans la chambre du capitaine.

\- Merci !

La jeune femme lâcha un grommèlement.

\- Merci.

\- De rien !

\- Je m'appelle Tintin, à propos !

\- Moi, Haddock, Archibald, Haddock !

\- Et moi, Ella !

\- Je me moque du nom d'une espagnole, mamzelle.

\- HÉ !

\- Il y a un canot sur le pont, suivez moi !

\- Attendez une seconde...

Alors que la réponse du capitaine atteignait enfin l'esprit embrumé par la colère de la jeune femme, le journaliste se précipita à sa suite, tirant son amie par le poignet.

\- Vous avez dit "Haddock"?

Ne répondant pas à sa question, il leur fit signe de le suivre, ce qu'ils firent, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise. Ça alors ! La coïncidence était trop forte !

-Nous devons atteindre une porte fermée au bout de cette coursive.

\- Vous êtes bien sûr qu'elle est fermée, cette fois?

\- ... Ça va pas être facile, vous pouvez me croire !

Il avait superbement ignoré la remarque acide de la brune, se concentrant sur le chemin, alors que Tintin tentait de continuer à le questionner.

\- Vous seriez pas apparenté aux Haddock du château de Moulinsart par hasard?

\- Pourquoi cette question?

\- Hé bien parce que... Oups ! J'avais oublié ! Vous vous en moquez si c'est une espagnole qui parle !

\- Rooooh, ça va, je m'excuse ! Alors?

\- C'est pour un article sur lequel nous travaillons.

\- Une vieille épave aux larges des côtes de Saint-Domingue ! Une caravelle ! Un trois mâts ! Cinquante canons !

À peine avait-il achevé sa phrase que l'alcoolique plaquait le rouquin contre un mur, les lèvres tremblantes.

\- Que savez-vous sur la Licorne?!

\- Pas grand chose ! C'est pour ça que je vous demande !

Il leur expliqua que cette histoire n'était connue que de SA famille, et que personne ne connaissait l'histoire de la perte du navire du chevalier François de Haddock. Il leur raconta également que c'était son grand-père qui, sur son lit de mort, lui avait raconté l'histoire de la Licorne. Fous de joie, les deux amis lui demandèrent alors de quoi il en retournait, ce à quoi il répondit...

\- Envolée.

\- Comment ça, envolée?

\- J'étais si bouleversé quand il a cassé sa pipe que je n'ai eu d'autres choix que de noyer mon chagrin et quand je me suis réveillé le matin elle était envolée ! J'avais tout oublié !

Ella se massa l'arrête du nez d'un air las en les suivant alors que Tintin tentait d'en savoir un peu plus, des mots, un détail...

\- Absolument tout?

\- Jusqu'au moindre mot !

Fatiguée de cet homme, la jeune femme avait cessé de lui poser des questions, et préférait le suivre en silence. Tintin lui demanda si quelqu'un d'autre dans sa famille aurait pu être au courant, ce à quoi il répondit qu'il était simplement le dernier des Haddock. Cependant, le journaliste avait eu le détail qu'il voulait.

\- Vous avez dit "trois fils"?!

Le barbu s'apprêtait à répondre lorsqu'un bruit de porte se fit entendre, et Ella tira la manche du vieux marin pour l'attirer avec le belge et elle même sous les escaliers. Collée au torse de Tintin, elle observait par les espaces vides entre les marches des hommes descendre, à leur recherche, puis passer leur chemin. Ils grimpèrent les escaliers à toute allure, lorsque les deux jeunes se regardèrent soudainement, pensant à la même chose.

\- Je sais ce que Sakharine recherche...

\- Qu'est ce que vous baragouiner, là?

\- C'était écrit sur le manuscrit ! "Trois frères unys. Trois Licornes de conserve voguant au soleil de midi parleront." !

\- Vraiment?

Ella, ravie de leur découverte, saisit les mains de Tintin dans les siennes.

\- Le chevalier n'a pas fait deux maquettes de la Licorne ! Il en a fait trois !

\- Exactement, Ella ! Trois navires...

\- Pour trois fils !

Le capitaine les regarda d'un air fatigué avant de s'exclamer un "Génial !" rempli de fausse conviction. Alors qu'il leur tournait le dos pour leur montrer le chemin, la jeune femme, vexée, lui tira la langue, alors que Tintin caressait son épaule suite à sa réaction enfantine avec un sourire en s'exclamant que le français cherchait sûrement la 3e maquette. Ils traversèrent à toute allure jusqu'au bout du couloir, où le capitaine tenta d'ouvrir la porte, qui était visiblement réellement fermée.

\- Mille sabords ! Cette porte a été verrouillée !

\- Y'a pas une clé?

Le jeune garçon l'observait, avec un mince espoir, alors qu'une lueur se faisait dans le regard du capitaine, qui s'exclama un "Aaaah" ravi, soufflant son haleine fortement alcoolisée au visage du garçon, qui toussa en titubant, soutenu par Ella qui fusillait une nouvelle fois le barbu du regard. L'aîné ouvrit une porte laissant apparaître un dortoir, dans lequel Tintin s'engouffra pour récupérer ladite clé.

Il manqua de réveiller plus d'une fois les matelots, sous le regard fou d'inquiétude de Ella, et ils se rendirent compte quelques minutes plus tard qu'il avait risqué sa vie pour... La réserve d'alcool.

\- Bingo ! Juste le nécessaire, bien sûr.

Il engouffra plusieurs bouteilles qu'il cala dans ses poches, et en embrassa une avant de faire demi-tour.

\- Au canot de sauvetage !

Alors qu'il partait devant, les deux amis se regardèrent, furieux.

\- J'ose espérer que c'est une blague?!

\- J'aurai préféré, Ella... J'aurai préféré.

Après avoir assommé un marin qui les cherchait d'u coup de poing -puisque Haddock avait récupéré sa bouteille au dernier moment-, ils arrivèrent face aux canots en question, se baissant en apercevant Allan qui passait par là. Le capitaine leur apprit qu'il y avait la salle radio là-bas, et Tintin s'y rendit, après avoir promis à Ella moult prudences.

Le capitaine et elle étaient face à face, silencieux, et ce silence aurait pu mettre n'importe qui mal à l'aise, mais pas eux. Ce fut la jeune fille aux traits du sud qui le rompit.

\- Pourquoi cette haine des espagnols?

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, choisissant bien ses mots avant de lui répondre.

\- Parce que tous mes hommes ou presque sont des espagnols. Et tous m'ont trahis.

\- Alors vous pensez que, puisque je suis une espagnole, je suis comme eux?

\- Hé bien...

\- Si vous pensez cela, capitaine... Cela signifie que vous ne valez pas mieux qu'eux.

Blessé par ce que venait de dire la jeune femme, l'alcoolique baissa la tête, se rendant compte à quel point elle avait raison. Il posa la main sur son épaule, alors qu'elle se dégageait brusquement de son emprise.

\- Ne me touchez pas.

\- Je suis désolé, Ella.

Entendant soudain du bruit, les deux amoureux de la mer se retournèrent.

\- Tintin?

Soudain, quelqu'un sortit la tête du canot, les pointant de son arme avant de s'exclamer :

\- Les mains en l'air !

La capitaine tenait les cordages qui retenait le canot au-dessus de l'océan, et il fit ce que lui demandait le marin, lâchant les cordages, auquel il resta accroché.

\- Et que ça te serve de leçon !

\- Bien joué, capitaine.

La jeune femme lui fit un bref sourire, avant de se précipiter vers un autre canot.

\- Dépêchons nous, nous avons peu de t...

\- Ici ! Au canot de sauvetage !

\- Par tous les dieux !

Ils se dépêchèrent de pousser le canot au-dessus de l'océan, alors que Ella restait focalisée sur les coups de feu.

\- Tintin...

\- Montez dans ce bateau, Ella !

\- Mais...

\- Mettez-vous à l'abris, mille sabords !

Il la poussa dans le canot, alors qu'elle y tombait tête la première. Fort heureusement, elle ne portait pas de robe, mais un simple pantalon brun avec une veste sans manche de la même couleur avec un t-shirt laissant ses épaules nues de couleur mauve. Quelques unes de ses mèches de devant étaient rattachées en arrière à l'aide d'une barrette, et en la regardant, le capitaine se dit qu'elle était son exact opposé, à elle. Il secoua la tête dans tous les sens, lorsque l'un des câbles retenant le canot lâcha, arrachant un cri aux deux personnes.

Tintin arrivait en courant, tirant sur la lumière pour éblouir ses assaillants, avant de sauter dans le navire aux côtés de ses deux compagnons. Il tira sur le câble restant, alors que le bateau tombait violemment à la mer. Les deux hommes commencèrent à ramer le plus vite possible, pour s'éloigner au plus loin de ce paquebot de malheur. Apercevant une fusée éclairante qui venait d'être lancé, le journaliste fit coucher ses deux amis dans la barque, pour rester cachés.

En entendant le paquebot s'approcher à vive allure, le capitaine saisit Milou en le serrant contre lui pour se rassurer, tandis que Tintin enlaçait Ella contre lui. Un choc se fit entendre, et ils ouvrirent les yeux, surpris d'être encore en vie, et regardant les débris de l'autre canot. Le capitaine se releva, fou de joie, alors que Ella se redressait, se retrouvant à cheval au-dessus du journaliste. Leurs regards se croisèrent, et il n'en faut pas plus à la jeune femme.

Elle se pencha vers lui, saisissant son visage entre ses mains, avant d'attirer ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle avait tant attendu ce baiser, elle en avait tant rêvé, que l'instant lui sembla magique. Le capitaine avait comme disparu, ils étaient seuls, l'un contre l'autre, l'un avec l'autre, amoureux. Elle releva lentement la tête, croisant le regard du rouquin, qui s'était redressé sur les coudes durant leur baiser, et qui était maintenant assis.

Il l'attira dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser à nouveau puis de la serrer contre lui.

\- Je t'aime, Ella. Je t'aime tellement...

\- Oh, Tintin... Je t'aime aussi...

Gêné, le capitaine fit un petit toussotement, alors que les deux jeunes gens se tournaient vers lui.

\- Ex... Excusez moi, hein... Mais un coup de main, ce ne serait pas dérangeant !

Tintin soupira, et s'installa aux rames à ses côtés, face à Ella.

\- Mais dites moi, vous ne me l'aviez pas dit, vous deux !

\- C'est parce que ça vient juste de se faire, capitaine...

Ella lui sourit à nouveau, serrant Milou qui jappait joyeusement dans ses bras. Oui. Cela venait juste de se faire, mais cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle l'aimait... Qu'il l'aimait... Qu'ils s'aimaient.

* * *

Et voilààà ! Mon plus long chapitre, et j'en suis pas peu fière ! Donc voilà, le baiser tant attendu entre notre duo de journalistes ! En regardant à nouveau le film, je me suis dite qu'il n'y avait pas de meilleurs moments pour un baiser, même si le capitaine était là, alors voilà !

Aussi, je rassure aussitôt petit champignon : ma fic ne s'arrêtera pas à l'aventure du film, je la continuerai le plus loin possible ! Pour les premiers chapitres, l'histoire est inspirée de celle d'Hergé, mais pour le Crabe aux pinces et le Secret de la Licorne, j'ai préféré m'inspirer du film, qui a eu plus d'impact sur moi que la bande dessinée.

Si vous avez des idées de prénoms du mot mystère, n'hésitez pas à me le dire, et n'hésitez pas à laisser de reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir !

Sur ce, bye tout le monde, et à la prochaine !


	17. Chapter 16

**L**

Le soleil commençait à se refléter sur l'océan, alors que Tintin ramait comme il le pouvait. Pourtant, son objectif restait le même.

\- Il faut qu'on arrive à Baggar avant Sakharine !

\- Je sais, je sais ! ... Pourquoi?

\- Parce qu'il y a la troisième caravelle !

\- Comment le sais-tu?

\- Hé bien, le Cheik collectionne les vieux navires, et celui là...

Il s'arrêta un instant de ramer pour sortir un papier de sa poche, l'ouvrant sur une photo où l'on pouvait voir la Licorne exposée sous du verre pare-balles.

\- ... c'est le bijou de sa collection.

\- Mille millions de mille sabords, mais ça c'est la Licorne !

Posant une main sur son bras, l'espagnole se pencha vers lui en soupirant. Par tous les dieux, que cet homme la fatiguait !

\- Capitaine, vous voyez la déformation autour de la maquette?

\- Moui?

\- Ça veut dire que Ben Salaad l'expose sous un globe de verre pare-balles dans son palais !

\- Exactement, Ella !

\- Et Sakharine va là-bas pour la voler...

\- Oui ! Et il a une arme secrète : le rossignol milanais, mais ce ne sera pas suffisant pour résoudre le mystère, et c'est pour ça que Sakharine a besoin de vous.

Il se rassit en attrapant les mains de Ella, lui jetant un regard attendri, alors que le capitaine le regardait sans comprendre.

\- C'est pour ça qu'il vous a fait prisonnier ! Il y a quelque chose qu'il a besoin que vous vous rappeliez !

\- ... Je n'vous suis pas.

Ella se laissa tomber sur le sol de la barque, la tête appuyée contre les jambes du journaliste. Elle observait cet homme, et se dit qu'elle était peut-être un peu dure avec lui. Après tout, personne ne décide d'être alcoolique, c'est un fait, c'est tout. L'homme avait de nombreuses faiblesses, et la sienne, c'était l'alcool.

\- Tintin et moi l'avons lu dans un livre. Seul un vrai Haddock peut découvrir le secret de la Licorne.

Le capitaine ouvrit soudainement les yeux de compréhension, et les deux amoureux se penchèrent vers lui, ayant le fol espoir qu'il se rappelle soudainement de quelque chose, que ces propos avaient réveillé quelque chose endormi en lui !

\- Je n'me rappelle absolument rien de rien.

\- Mais vous connaissez bien vos ancêtres ! Le chevalier de Haddock, c'est votre histoire familiale !

Le rouquin s'était écrié ça à cause de la surprise. C'était impossible ! On ne pouvait pas tout oublier, comme ça, du jour au lendemain ! Si..?

\- Ma mémoire n'est plus ce qu'elle était avant...

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'elle était avant?

\- Ella...

\- J'ai oublié !

Le journaliste soupira à nouveau avant de se lever et de s'approcher du barbu, les yeux confiants et la voix remplie d'espoir.

\- Capitaine. Pouvez-vous nous conduire à Baggar?

\- Quelles questions stupides vous pouvez poser !

Il se releva, furieux, poussant violemment la jeune femme qui était sur son passage vers les rames. Il leur ordonna de leur donner les rames, ce qu'ils firent aussitôt, ravis de voir qu'il était enfin motivé. Ce dernier continuait à s'écrier qu'il allait leur montrer, ce qu'était un vrai marin.

\- J'me laisserai pas insulter par un petit sacripant à la houpette rousse, sa stupide fiancée d'espagnole et sa peste de clebs !

Cependant, leur joie fut de courte durée, car en saisissant une rame, le capitaine les assomma violemment, les faisant tomber inconscients contre le bord du canot. Il se tourna vers eux en souriant, se disant que décidément, les jeunes de nos jours, n'avaient aucune résistance ! Ses yeux observaient l'indienne, et plus il la regardait, plus des souvenirs de cette personne lui revenait. Blonde, les cheveux frisés, les yeux bruns, un peu forte, mais pas trop, juste ce qu'il fallait.

Il secoua la tête dans tous les sens, chassant cette image de sa tête. Non ! C'était du passé ! Il ne devait pas se rappeler ! Il ne devait pas regretter ! Il s'arrêta de ramer au bout de quelques heures, frottant ses bras frigorifiés et sa gorge sèche. Il chercha quelque chose à boire, et tomba net à net avec une bouteille de whisky. Il la déboucha, et commença à en boire, une gorgée, deux, puis toute la bouteille, ou presque. Ils observaient le couple endormi, et se dit qu'ils devaient avoir froid, eux aussi, et décida d'allumer un feu pour les réchauffer.

C'est ce qui les réveilla tous deux. Ils ouvrirent les yeux avant de pousser chacun un cri d'effroi. Le belge se plaça devant la jeune femme pour l'éloigner du feu, avant de s'écrier :

\- Capitaine?! Mais qu'est ce que vous avez fait?!

\- Oooh, pas besoin de me remercier !

\- Pardon?!

Voulant la calmer, il posa une main sur son bras, avant de se tourner vers le capitaine.

\- Vous aviez l'air d'avoir un peu froid, alors j'ai allumé un petit feu !

\- Dans un bateau?!

Le brun ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Il saisit une rame avant de s'apprêter à la briser, sous les cris du jeune homme, qui tapait du pied sur le feu, tentant de l'éteindre.

\- Non ! Ce sont nos rames ! On a besoin de ces rames !

\- Oui, mais plus pour longtemps !

À peine avait-il dit ça que la rame finit brisée en deux, avant d'être jetée dans le feu sous les cris de la jeune femme qui retirait ce qu'elle avait dit : c'était pas une faiblesse, c'était simplement un défaut à l'état pur !

\- Est-ce que vous êtes devenu fou?! Vite, capitaine, Ella, aidez moi ! ... Capitaine, aidez-moi, vite !

Alors que les deux jeunes s'étaient agenouillés pour jeter de l'eau sur le feu, le barbu se rendait compte de ce qu'il venait de faire, horrifié. Voulant aider, il saisit sa bouteille de whisky qui n'était pas tout à fait pleine, avant de la tendre vers le feu, sans entendre le cri de la brune.

\- Non ! Capitaine, pas ça !

BROUUUM !

Les trois personnes venaient de voler dans les airs avant de violemment retomber dans l'eau. Ils remontèrent sur la barque qui s'était retournée, alors que Tintin serrait son amoureuse dans ses bras, surtout pour la retenir d'aller tuer le capitaine. Il continuait à se lamenter avec elle, tandis que le plus âgé se plaignait de son sort.

\- Hé bien, nous voilà dans de beaux draps !

\- Je suis faible !

\- On est échoué ici...

\- Égoïste !

\- Sans espoir d'être secouru ! À cause de ce... De ce...

\- Ella...

\- Incorrigible !

\- Et ce pendant que Sakharine et ses hommes sont à mi-chemin de Baggar !

\- On a la poisse, c'est ça, Tintin?

\- Il faut croire...

\- Pauvre misérable épave !

\- BON D'ACCORD, MAINTENANT ÇA SUFFIT CAPITAINE !

Le journaliste cacha son visage dans son cou en soupirant. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'énerve ainsi, mais elle n'avait malheureusement pas tort.

\- C'est sa faute, vous savez... La faute du chevalier !

\- Dites moi, d'où vous tirez cette conclusion?

\- Sûrement des méandres de l'alcool !

\- Parce que c'était un personnage d'un grand courage, aux exploits audacieux, personne comme lui n'a existé dans ma famille ! ... Pourquoi vous croyez que je bois? Parce que je sais que je ne pourrai jamais lui ressembler, nan !

Il se mit debout sur la barque renversée, en position de plongée.

\- C'est pour ça qu'il faut mieux que j'en finisse, ça nous sortira tous les trois de notre misère !

Il saisit la main du rouquin avant de la serrer, puis donna une petite tape sur l'épaule de la jeune femme aux yeux verts, qui ne faisaient même plus attention à lui. Les regards des deux amoureux s'étaient tournés vers Milou, alerté par un bruit sourd, tandis que le capitaine leur faisait son discours d'adieu.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Milou?

Leurs yeux se levèrent vers le ciel, où un hydravion jaune apparut entre les nuages, se dirigeant vers eux.

\- Ce sont des marquages portugais?

\- Non, Tintin, espagnols !

\- Dites, vous m'écoutez?

\- Où le Karaboudjan est-il enregistré, capitaine?

Il se tourna vers l'hydravion en tapant dans ses mains, fou de joie.

\- Nous sommes sauvés ! Oooh, c'est un signe du ciel !

À l'instant précis où sa phrase se termina, une rafale de tirs venant de l'avion eut lieu dans leur direction, alors que le journaliste plaquait son amie contre le canot tandis que le barbu se recroquevilla sur lui même. Ella avait saisi Milou contre sa poitrine, pour le protéger, et il jappait de désespoir, effrayé par les bruits effroyables que faisaient les tirs. Le capitaine bondit sur ses jambes, insultant le pilote de toutes les injures qu'il connaissait. Et... Il y en avait beaucoup, c'était le cas de le dire.

Le rouquin tira le pull du capitaine, l'appelant à se baisser pour être une cible moins facile au tireur, tandis que Ella commençait à lui crier dessus.

\- Mais par tous les dieux, baissez vous !

Le journaliste saisit l'arme qu'il avait volé sur le bateau tout à l'heure sous le regard rempli d'espoir de la photographe.

\- Mauvaise nouvelle, capitaine...

\- Quoi?!

\- Il nous reste une balle !

\- Tintin... Et quelle est la bonne nouvelle?

\- Ma douce Ella, il nous reste une balle.

Se concentrant sur le moteur de l'hydravion en faisant abstraction des tirs autour de lui, il ne tira qu'une seule balle, qui atteint le moteur en plein centre. Le capitaine tomba à l'eau, alors que le plus jeune se penchait vers Ella pour poser ses lèvres contre les siennes alors qu'elle s'était jetée sur lui en riant.

\- Tintin, tu es le meilleur !

\- Vous l'avez eu !

Il plongea avec l'espagnole dans l'eau froide avant de se tourner vers le barbu, qui continuait à le féliciter.

\- Restez ici, capitaine. Ella et moi allons à l'hydravion !

\- ... Quoi?!

Il plongea, rapidement suivie de son amie qui était visiblement très surprise elle aussi.

\- Tintin ! Ella !

Arrivant à l'engin volant, le rouquin pointa son arme vers le pilote et son copilote, alors que la jeune femme arrivait de l'autre côté pour leur sauter dessus en cas de problème. Elle leur saisit leur arme, et grimpa dans l'hydravion, rapidement rejoint par le capitaine, qui l'avait aidée à ligoter les deux hommes. Tintin s'installa aux commandes, alors que le capitaine s'agitait derrière lui, en proie à la peur, tandis que Ella s'était assise à ses côtés.

\- Vous savez ce que vous faites, hein? Tintin?

\- Heu... Plus ou moins !

\- Mais c'est plutôt, heu... Plus ou... Moins?

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas ! J'ai interrogé un pilote, une fois !

\- Je confirme ! Il m'a même montré comment fonctionnait son tableau de bord !

\- Gnagnagna !

\- Tintin ! Ne me dis pas que tu étais jaloux !

\- Je n'étais pas jaloux ! Je ne supportais simplement pas l'idée qu'il te faisait des avances !

\- Mmmh... Oui, tu étais jaloux !

Elle échappa un petit rire avant de crier suite au décollage un peu brusque. Leur vol se passa globalement bien, Ella avait juste du gronder le capitaine qui avait voulu boire la bouteille d'alcool médical.

\- Non, capitaine ! C'est de l'alcool chirurgical !

\- Uniquement à usage médical !

\- Tout à fait, les jeunes, tout à fait !

Ils avaient même fini par dépasser le paquebot, mais ils durent traverser un orage, et c'est là que ce qui devait arriver arriva. Alors que Tintin du faire tourner l'avion pour esquiver un éclair, la tête de Ella se cogna violemment contre le plafond, et la jeune femme perdit connaissance, sous les cris du journaliste.

\- Ella ! ELLAAAA !

* * *

Et voilà ! ^^

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaît autant que les autres :D

Je tenais à préciser quelque chose, parce que je m'en suis rendue compte après relecture de ce chapitre-ci et du précédent : je ne déteste pas le capitaine Haddock, je l'adore, même ! Mais je voulais simplement rendre Ella plus humaine : après tout, personne n'aime tout le monde, hein !

Et les Aventures de Tintin ne se déroulent pas dans le monde des bisounours ! x3

Donc voilà, j'espère que vous aimez, sur ce, big bisou ! :****


	18. Chapter 17

**I**

 _\- Tonto el que no entienda cuenta una leyenda que una hembra gitana conjuro la luna hasta el amanecer..._

 _Cette musique, Ella la connaissait. Sa mère la lui chantait pendant que son père l'accompagnait à la guitare. Elle sentit comme un pincement au coeur en entendant la voix d'enfant qui continuait à chanter, d'une voix douce._

 _\- Pero a cambio quiero el hijo primero que le engendres a él..._

 _L'espagnole ouvrit difficilement les yeux, tombant nez à nez avec l'enfant aux grands yeux bruns qui chantait. Elle s'arrêta en croisant son regard, essuyant une larme qui coulait sur sa joue. Cela rappela à la jeune femme que sa mère laissait toujours une larme couler à cet instant de la chanson._

 _\- Cette gitane, qui pour amour, abandonnerait son enfant à la lune... Ça me rappelle mon histoire, Ella... Mais moi, j'ai été abandonnée aux flots, et pas par ma mère. Et tu ne m'as pas retenue..._

 _\- Je ne sais même pas qui tu es..._

 _L'enfant s'accroupit près de son visage alors que l'indienne aux yeux verts se redressait à genoux. L'enfant passa ses mains dans son dos pour la serrer contre elle._

 _\- Moi, je t'aimais, Ella... Et j'aurais tout fait pour te sauver la vie, ce jour-là... Alors pourquoi ne l'as tu pas fait pour moi?!_

 _Ella s'apprêtais à répondre une nouvelle fois qu'elle ne savait pas de quoi elle parlait, lorsqu'une violente douleur lui traversa le dos. L'enfant la lâcha, se reculant, les mains couvertes de sang, SON sang. Elle pouvait le sentir couler dans son dos, un couteau coincé entre ses omoplates._

 _\- Pourquoi..._

 _\- Parce que j'ai dû souffrir plus encore._

 _\- Je ne sais pas qui tu es... Mais pardonne moi..._

 _\- Te pardonner?!_

 _La petite fille à la chevelure brune lui arracha le couteau du dos, lui arrachant un hurlement de douleur, avant de lui enfoncer violemment dans la poitrine._

 _\- A... Arrête..._

 _\- Jamais. Jamais je ne te pardonnerai._

 _\- ARRÊTE DE ME HANTER !_

oooOOOooo

Elle ouvrit les yeux, en sueurs, en larmes. Elle remarqua qu'elle était dans du sable. Il faisait nuit. Elle toussa violemment, crachant du sable qui était rentré dans sa gorge. Elle s'assit, regardant autour d'elle, en frayeur. La main posée contre elle, Tintin était allongé dans la dune, inconscient, et le capitaine était derrière lui, dans le même état. Il faisait froid, et elle se frottait les bras en se penchant vers le corps du journaliste.

\- Tintin... Tintin ! Réveille toi, je t'en prie, je t'en supplie, réveille toi ! Tintin... Mi amor...

Elle se laissa tomber sur son corps avant de fondre en larmes. Sa gorge et sa poitrine lui brûlaient, mais elle continuait à implorer. Milou était en train de hurler à la mort en haut de la dune. Elle serrait le corps inconscient dans ses bras déposant moult baisers sur son visage. Les larmes glissaient le long de ses joues. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle faisait ici, elle n'avait aucun souvenirs, juste... L'orage, et un grand choc. Après, c'était le noir.

Elle secouait l'homme qu'elle aimait, caressant son visage apaisé. Pas ça, pas lui, pourquoi? Les cris du chien blanc se firent soudain plus forts, plus insistants. L'espagnole lâcha à regret le rouquin, avant de grimper à quatre pattes la dune pour rejoindre le petit animal. Elle leva les yeux vers le bas de la dune, et se fit éblouir par une lampe torche.

\- Là ! Une jeune femme ! Elle est consciente !

L'un des hommes l'attrapa dans ses bras alors qu'elle se mit à pleurer.

\- Mademoiselle, tout va bien?

\- Celui-là est vivant ! Regarde l'autre !

\- Ce sont vos amis? Que s'est-il passé?

\- Je... Je ne sais pas... Je ne sais plus... Tintin... Il...

\- Vos amis vont bien, soyez rassurée, mademoiselle.

L'homme la prit dans ses bras pour la porter, passant ses mains sous ses genoux et dans son dos. Il lui fit un sourire rassurant, alors que la brune s'endormait, rassurée de savoir que l'homme pour qui son coeur battait allait bien.

oooOOOooo

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle croisa deux yeux bleus qu'elle connaissait plus que bien. Elle se releva précipitamment, se jetant dans ses bras alors qu'il la serrait contre lui en riant. Il l'embrassa passionnément, avant de lui expliquer tout ce qu'il s'était passé. L'accident, le désert, les souvenirs du capitaine...

\- Tu as dû me porter dans le désert?! Mais Tintin... Je serai morte de chagrin s'il t'était arrivé quelque chose...

Il la serra à nouveau dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois, soulagé d'être à ses côtés. Il caressait son visage aux traits tendres, essuyant des larmes qui arrivaient de temps à autres à se frayer un chemin.

\- Tu chantais, dans ton sommeil... "Hijo de la luna", je crois...

\- Cette chanson... Mes parents me la chantaient enfant... Ils me disaient que eux, jamais n'auraient accepté d'abandonner leur enfant à la lune... Je... Je crois que j'ai entendu cette chanson dans mon cauchemar, avant que je ne me réveille dans le désert...

\- Mais tout va bien, maintenant, Ella... Nous sommes ensemble, et en vie.

\- Oui... Comment va le capitaine?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je me suis réveillé seul, ici, et tu étais à mes côtés, et j'ai préféré attendre ton réveil.

\- Oh Tintin...

Il la serrait contre lui, comme si il voulait que cet instant ne s'arrête jamais.

\- J'ai eu si peur quand tu as perdu connaissance...

Il cacha son visage dans son cou, respirant son odeur à pleins poumons.

\- Je t'aime...

\- Te quiero...

Il ria en passant une main dans ses cheveux avant de l'embrasser violemment. Le baiser était charnel, et devenait plus physique. Il la repoussa contre le lit en continuant son baiser. Il s'apprêtait à dévorer son cou de baiser lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Ils s'éloignèrent violemment l'un de l'autre en rougissant, faisant face à un homme blanc d'une importante stature, qui souriait aux jeunes gens.

\- Je vois que vous êtes réveillés !

Le belge s'était tourné vers lui en remettant le col de sa chemise, le rouge toujours aux joues. L'homme lui tendit la main avec un sourire.

\- Suivez moi, je vous prie.

Tintin saisit la main de la femme qu'il aimait, l'entraînant à la suite de l'homme, dehors.

\- Lieutenant Delcourt, soyez les bienvenus au poste d'Afghar !

\- Merci, lieutenant.

\- Nous vous devons la vie, après tout.

La jeune femme lui souriait ses doigts enlacés dans ceux de son partenaire.

\- Et... Vous avez trouvé notre ami?

\- Oooh, oui, mais il n'est pas en grande forme, j'en ai bien peur !

\- Comment ça?

\- Il souffre toujours des effets d'une grave déshydratation, qui le fait délirer. Nous devrions lui rendre visite.

Il avait dit cela en poussant une porte, laissant apparaître le capitaine réveillé, assis sur son lit, un verre d'eau à la main.

\- Aaaaah, Haddock, vous êtes réveillés ! Bien... J'ai une visite, pour vous.

Le couple s'approcha du marin, qui les regardait avec surprise.

\- Bonjour, capitaine.

\- Hola !

\- Saluut ! Je crois que vous vous êtes trompés de chambre...

\- Capitaine, c'est Tintin. Notre avion s'est écrasé dans le désert, vous ne vous rappelez pas?

\- Avion? Non, non, non, je suis un homme de la mer, personnellement je ne vole jamais si je peux l'éviter...

\- Mais, capitaine... Moi c'est Ella, vous savez, l'espagnole...

Le barbu se pencha vers le lieutenant, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Ils doivent me confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre. Et... Quel est ce breuvage au goût spécial? Aucun bouquet, complètement transparent...

\- Mais c'est de l'eau !

Le lieutenant le regardait presque sous le choc. Qui aurait cru qu'un séjour dans le désert pouvait faire oublier de l'eau à quelqu'un? Quelle ironie !

\- Ah, qu'est ce qu'ils vont pas encore inventer...

\- On pense qu'il a subi une grosse secousse, chaleur, délirium...

Ella se frappa le front avec la paume de la main tandis que le rouquin soupirait en regardant leur sauveur.

\- Il est sobre ! Voyons, capitaine... Ella, tu peux lui prendre son verre?

\- Moui...

\- Donc, capitaine, dans le désert...

\- Le désert?

\- Oui... Vous étiez en train de me parler du chevalier...

\- Qui ça?

\- Le chevalier, François, et vous étiez en train de me raconter ce qu'il s'était passé sur la Licorne !

\- Oooh... La Licorne !

\- Oui !

\- Aaaah, l'étoffe dont sont fait les rêves... Rêves d'enfant...

\- Non, la caravelle ! Oh, je vous en prie, essayez de vous en rappeler, capitaine, des vies sont en jeu !

Alors que Haddock s'apprêtait à prendre le verre que Ella lui avait précédemment arraché des mains lorsque Milou fit tourner le plateau, faisant prendre au marin l'alcool médical, qu'il ingurgita cul sec.

\- Milou?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait?!

\- Je... Je n'avancerai pas, si j'étais vous, messieurs...

Le capitaine était en train de devenir... étrange, c'était le cas de le dire. Le journaliste saisit la main de son amoureuse avant de reculer d'un pas, puis de se diriger vers le lieutenant.

\- DEHORS ! TOUT LE MONDE SORT DE CETTE CHAMBRE ! ALLEZ ! ... Milou !

\- Venez vite, Tintin, il est sur le point d'exploser !

Le jeune homme prit son chien dans ses bras en sortant de la chambre alors que le capitaine sautait de son lit en poussant des hurlements démentiels. Ella plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles, alors que la porte explosait soudainement, laissant apparaître le barbu qui poussa deux hommes, avant de voler un sabre, donnant de grands coups dans l'air sous les regards terrifiés des personnes présentes.

\- ALLEZ, MONTRE TOI ! SALE CHIEN DE RACKHAM !

L'alcoolique était reparti des années en arrière, et revoyait l'histoire à travers les yeux de son ancêtre, racontant à Tintin et Ella le combat entre le chevalier et le pirate, puis sa fuite, et enfin l'explosion de son bateau. En contant cela, il avait soudainement prit les deux amoureux chacun par un bras avant de sauter de la fenêtre.

\- Capitaine, je ne comprend pas...

\- Moi non plus ! Qui en veut à votre sang?

\- Sakharine !

\- Sakharine?! Pourquoi?!

\- Parce que c'est le descendant de Rackham le Rouge ! Il veut en finir !

\- C'est pour ça qu'il a fait ça...

\- Fait quoi, Ella?

\- Couler son propre navire... Le chevalier a envoyé ce trésor par le fond ! Il préférait être maudit plutôt que de le laisser à Rackham le Rouge !

\- Il l'a été !

\- Oui, mais il ne voulait pas que ça finisse ainsi !

\- Et il a laissé une piste ! Trois indices d'une énigme qui renferme un secret !

\- Mais seul un vrai Haddock sera capable de la résoudre ! N'est-ce pas, Tintin?

\- Tout à fait, Ella.

\- Mais quel secret?

\- Celui de l'endroit où se trouve l'un des plus grands trésors engloutis de toute l'histoire...

\- L'épave de la Licorne... Il veut donc le voler... Le troisième manuscrit?! Oh, mille millions de mille sabords, je jure, en tant que dernier des Haddock que je vais trouver ce trésor avant ce forban !

Tintin lui tendit la main en lui faisant son plus beau sourire.

\- À Baggar.

\- À Baggar !

Il serra la main tendue vers lui avant de donner une claque dans le dos de Ella, qui manqua de vomir son intestin.

\- À... À Baggar.

* * *

Et voilàà !

Je viens de réaliser que je dis beaucoup voilà...

BREF.

L'histoire n'avance pas beaucoup dans ce chapitre, mais j'avais vraiment envie de prendre le temps de développer la relation Tintin/Ella, donc j'espère que ça vous plaira !

Je vous fais de gros bisou à tous, et n'oubliez pas : vive le whisky, tonnerre de Brest !


	19. Chapter 18

**E**

Tanguant sur un chameau, les cheveux au vent, Ella observait d'un air rêveur la ville qui se dévoilait sous ses yeux. Elle se tourna vers Tintin, qui lui envoya un baiser de la main, la faisant rougir. Arrivés en haut d'une colline, le journaliste tendit la main vers la mer, incitant les deux personnes à ses côtés à regarder la Grande Bleue.

\- Il est ici !

Leurs regards se posèrent sur le Karaboudjan, qui était amarré au port. Ils arrivèrent au coeur de la ville, où ils quittèrent leurs montures, qui repartèrent d'elles même vers le camp. Les rues étaient bondées, et le rouquin avait saisi la main de la femme qu'il aimait, pour être sûr qu'elle ne s'égare pas, où que des mains baladeuses ne s'avisent de la toucher. Les autres femmes la regardaient d'un air choqué car elle ne portait pas de voile, tandis que les hommes sifflaient sur son passage, se faisant fusiller du regard par le jeune homme.

Derrière eux, le capitaine Haddock tentait de suivre, tant bien que mal, en nage.

\- C... C'est inutile, ils pourraient être n'importe où !

Sans répondre à sa remarque, le journaliste jeta un coup d'oeil par-dessus son épaule, avant de resserrer son emprise sur la main de Ella.

\- Tintin? Quelque chose ne va pas?

\- Ella... Capitaine... Ne vous retournez pas... Je crois que nous sommes suivis.

D'un seul geste, le barbu et l'espagnole tournèrent sur eux-même, apercevant effectivement deux hommes en djellaba qui les suivaient à la trace.

\- Vous avez raison..

Ils accélérèrent le pas dans le but de les semer, mais ils continuaient à les poursuivre, faisant fit de l'effort. L'espagnole jeta un coup d'oeil à Milou qui, visiblement, s'amusait beaucoup, à sauter autour des stands, aboyer joyeusement, alors que Tintin fronçait les sourcils, méfiant. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et lui fit un sourire en le voyant poser les yeux sur elle en serrant sa main jusqu'à lui broyer les os.

\- Tintin... Ne prend pas cet air inquiet...

\- Je ne fais pas exprès, ma douce...

Ils passèrent sous un arc dans une petite ruelle vide, avant de se cacher de leurs espions, qui tournèrent dans cette même rue sans les voir. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à passer le même arche, le capitaine et Tintin tendirent la jambe, leur faisant un croche-patte, qui les fit tomber à terre, tandis que Ella posait le pied sur le torse de l'un d'eux pour l'immobiliser. Le journaliste se précipita vers eux en serrant les poings.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez?! Pourquoi vous nous suivez?!

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise en reconnaissant les Dupontd, alors que le capitaine le repoussait en arrière avant de faire de même avec Ella, pour saisir le col des deux policiers et de les secouer comme des pruniers.

\- Pour qui... Est-ce que vous travaillez?!

\- Capitaine, mais capitaine, arrêtez !

\- Dupont et Dupond?!

\- Mais voyons, pas si fort !

\- Nous sommes déguisés !

\- Oui, ça se voit !

\- Ella... Bon, vous avez bien reçu le message que je vous ai envoyé du navire?

Les deux agents d'Interpol commencèrent alors à expliquer que c'était une longue histoire, puis la façon dont ils avaient attrapé le fameux pickpocket qui sévissait depuis quelques temps dans les rues de Bruxelles. Ils tendirent son portefeuille au journaliste, qui leur arracha presque des mains, alors qu'ils lui affirmaient qu'il n'avait volé aucun billets après un jeu de mot douteux. Ella s'approcha de son amant en passant ses mains dans son dos, alors qu'il grommelait :

\- Ce ne sont pas les billets, qui m'inquiètent...

Un grand sourire se fit sur son visage, tandis qu'il tendait triomphalement devant lui le parchemin de la Licorne. Il tourna la tête vers l'indienne afin de poser ses lèvres contre les siennes, faisant soupirer le capitaine qui avait pris l'habitude, tandis que les deux policiers avaient détourné le regard, gênés et surpris par cette scène d'affection. La photographe passa une main sur la joue de son journaliste tandis que Milou jappait à ses pieds. Elle posa son front contre le sien avant de murmurer :

\- Nous sommes à armes égales, mi amor...

\- Mais maintenant, il faut qu'on trouve les deux autres manuscrits !

À peine s'était-il écrié ça que deux hommes déroulaient une gigantesque affiche, dont le titre était "Le Rossignol Milanais". Ils déroulèrent le reste de l'affiche, laissant apparaître une femme d'un âge un peu avancé, légèrement maquillée et vêtue d'une grande élégance telle que Ella n'avait vu que dans les livres. Elle se rappela alors les propos de Tintin au sujet du Rossignol en question, tandis que Haddock et les Dupontd passaient derrière eux pour commenter l'affiche.

\- C'est elle, son arme secrète...

\- C'est ça, Tintin... Nous ne sommes plus très loin...

\- Fichtre, fichtre...

\- Quel beau morceau... Elle me rappelle... Ce n'est pas important.

Le barbu avait subitement stoppé sa phrase, secouant le visage pour sortir ses yeux de la vague de nostalgie qui l'avait submergé. L'espagnole sentit comme un pincement au coeur, en voyant cet homme qui semblait malheureux après avoir visiblement pensé à quelqu'un. Elle ignorait de qui il s'agissait, mais son attention fut dérivée par la conversation de Tintin et Haddock, qui étaient en train de s'éloigner.

\- Nous devons aller à ce concert, capitaine !

\- Bien sûr, nous devons l'empêcher de voler le manuscrit !

\- Mais nous allons devoir nous trouver des tenues adaptées... Qu'en dis-tu, Ella?

\- Je... Je ne sais pas... Nous avons été enlevés, et personne ne m'a prêté de nouveaux vêtements, bien que les miens aient été lavés...

\- ... C'est décidé, nous allons t'acheter de ce pas une belle robe !

\- M... Mais ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit ! Tintin ! Tintin ! Raaaah, il est pas possible !

Il avait saisi son poignet avant de se mettre à courir dans les rues de Baggar, difficilement suivi par le capitaine qui lui criait de l'attendre. Il s'arrêta devant une boutique de vêtements, alors que le capitaine reprenait son souffle.

\- Pas... Question... Que je... Je change de... vêtements.

\- Comme vous voudrez, capitaine ! Mais une dame se doit d'être noblement habillée !

\- Tintin, je t'en prie, ne dis pas des sottises de ce genre !

\- Moi, je dis des sottises?

Il avait soulevé un sourcil en lui faisant un petit sourire moqueur. Il l'agrippa par la hanche avant de l'attirer contre lui pour lui voler un baiser. Il ferma les yeux et glissa ses mains dans le creux de son dos, alors qu'il la sentait rougit, surprise, les bras repliés contre son torse. Elle le repoussa gentiment en détournant le regard.

\- Tintin, j'ai l'impression de me donner en spectacle... Tout le monde nous regarde...

\- Hé bien, tu y réfléchiras deux fois, la prochaine fois, avant de dire que je dis des sottises !

Elle eut un petit rire, et se laissa entraîner dans le magasin, où il faisait beaucoup plus frais. Une jeune femme était accoudée au comptoir, éventail à la main, et elle sursauta en les voyant entrer. Elle leur sourit aimablement, demandant si ils avaient besoin d'aide. L'espagnole s'apprêtait à dire que non, mais le journaliste la prit de court et expliqua qu'ils désiraient acheter une nouvelle robe pour aller applaudir le Rossignol Milanais.

Elle hocha la tête, compréhensive, avant de tourner autour de la jeune femme. Elle courut dans l'arrière boutique, et saisit un mètre, prenant les mensurations de la jeune fille, sans oublier son tour de poitrine, alors qu'elle se cachait la tête dans les mains en rougissant, faisant rire la vendeuse. Cette dernière finit par faire essayer une robe bleue bustier à la jeune femme, qui tombait sur le sol, avec des gants du même bleu marine qui montaient jusqu'à ses épaules.

L'espagnole croisa son regard dans la glace, avant de poser ses mains sur ses lèvres pour retenir un cri d'exclamation. Jamais elle n'avait vu si belle robe, et elle était pourtant dedans ! Elle semblait très simple, pour quelqu'un de la haute société, mais pour elle, qui avait toujours porté des vêtements cousus pour elle par sa mère, cela la changeait du tout au tout. Son amoureux se plaça derrière elle, laissant apparaître son reflet dans le miroir. Ses joues étaient rouges, et ses yeux luisaient de surprise, et il le semblait tant qu'il bégayait un peu.

\- El... Ella tu... Tu es ma...magnifique...

\- Merci, mon amour...

Il régla rapidement la vendeuse pendant que Ella retirait sa robe, puis ils sortirent rejoindre le capitaine qui les attendait. Il les regardait d'un oeil fatigué, avant de demander où ils devraient passer la nuit en attendant le lendemain. Le journaliste se mordit la lèvre, bien embêté. Effectivement, il n'avait pas pensé à ça. Il décida de passer l'après-midi à chercher un hôtel correct pour la nuit. Ils finirent par en trouver un, non loin du palais de Ben Salaad. Les amoureux laissèrent la clé de sa chambre au barbu avant de rentrer dans la leur. La jeune femme dénoua ses cheveux, face au miroir, attendant que Tintin ait fini dans la salle de bain.

Ce dernier était plongé dans l'eau, les bras appuyés sur les rebords de la baignoire. Il soupirait de bien être, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apercevoir Ella. Il rougit avant de ramener ses jambes contre lui, tandis qu'elle passait derrière lui, une serviette autour du corps. Elle rit en voyant sa réaction gênée, avant de s'agenouiller et de l'embrasser dans le cou. Milou, pendant ce temps, s'était tranquillement endormi sur le lit.

\- Allons, détend toi, Tintin ! Je viens juste te frotter le dos...

Il sourit avant de pencher la tête en arrière pour la regarder, se remplaçant comme précédemment.

\- Avant, aurais-je droit à un baiser?

\- Mmmh... Peut-être...

Il fit mine de l'ignorer alors qu'elle riait et se penchait vers lui pour l'embrasser. Il répondit au baiser avec tendresse, et le rompit en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux, gênée par ce regard oppressant. Elle se releva pour récupérer une savonnette, puis s'accroupit derrière lui. Il se pencha légèrement en avant, laissant son dos à découvert. Elle passa une main sur son dos nu, avant de commencer à frotter. Le rouquin profitait de chaque caresse de sa part, soupirant d'apaisement. Il en avait bien besoin, après toutes les émotions des derniers jours !

Il se retourna, faisant sursauter sa compagne, avant de la saisir par les avant-bras.

\- Mais...?!

Il la tira dans l'eau chaude avec lui, riant aux éclats alors qu'elle poussait un couinement plaintif.

\- Maiiiis ! Tintin, je suis trempée, maintenant !

Sans prendre ses plaintes en compte, il la serra contre lui avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois. Elle sa laissa docilement faire, avant de glisser une main dans ses cheveux. Elle avait toujours sa serviette sur elle, qui collait à présent sur son corps, et cela lui rappela leur retour de l'Ile Noire. Il la serra contre lui, soupirant contre son oreille.

\- Tintin?...

\- Oui?

\- Qu'est ce qui t'attire, chez moi?

Surpris par cette question, le jeune homme se releva, croisant son regard qu'elle détourna aussitôt.

\- Et toi, qu'est-ce qui t'attire chez moi?

\- Ce... Ce n'est pas la question !

\- Allons, répond.

\- Hé bien... Je ne sais pas... Tu es juste toi, et ça me suffit.

\- C'est la même chose pour moi, ma douce. Tu es juste toi, et ça me suffit.

\- Tintin...

\- Je t'aime, Ella.

\- Moi aussi...

Il l'embrassa, passant une main derrière sa nuque et l'autre sur sa cuisse. Il la sentit se tendre, et plaça sa main sur sa hanche. Il mit fin au baiser, puis saisit une serviette.

\- Allez, lave toi, ma beauté.

Il se leva, puis sortit de la salle de bain, la laissant seule, et se dirigea vers le balcon. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris, de l'attirer ainsi?! Qu'avait-il voulu?... Espérer? Il appuya ses coudes sur la rambarde, et se cacha la tête dans les mains. Bon sang... Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait? Il frotta ses yeux, puis se mit en sous-vêtements avant de se coucher, Milou ronflant paisiblement à ses pieds. Il garda les yeux ouverts, puis les ferma en entendant Ella arriver. Elle se pencha vers lui, et eut un sourire attendrit.

\- Oh... Tu es trop mignon...

Elle l'embrassa sur la tempe avant de se coucher contre lui. Il la serra dans ses bras, la faisant sursauter, mais elle répondit tout de même à l'enlacement.

\- Quoi qu'il arrive, demain... Je serai là, d'accord?

\- D'accord... Merci, Ella.

\- C'est à mon tour de te protéger, mon amour...

* * *

Heyy ! Désolée, ce chapitre aura mis un peu de temps à venir, notamment pour des problèmes d'Internet (le chagriiiiiiiin T^T). Enfin, me voilà de retour !

BREF.

(Je dis aussi beaucoup bref...)

BREF.

Le mot mystère n'est pas Giulio, car c'est un prénom italien et féminin, que nous recherchons ! ;)

J'avais également une question, pour vous : si je mettais une scène d'amour entre Tintin et Ella, cela vous choquerait-il?

Je précise que je ne compte pas la faire tout de suite, hein, là, ils sont en début de relation, c'est trop tôt, c'est juste pour savoir pour la suite ! ^^

BREF.

Voilà, voilà, c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire, sur ce, BIG BISOUUUUS !


	20. Chapter 19

**T**

Ella ouvrit les yeux en sentant une main passer sur son visage. Elle tourna la tête vers Tintin, qui la regardait en souriant. Il se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser, et la serrer contre lui.

\- Hola, mi amor...

\- Bonjour, ma douce...

Ils restèrent de longues minutes l'un contre l'autre sans rien dire, lorsque la photographe posa sa tête contre son épaule en regardant le parchemin que le journaliste avait sorti de sa poche. Elle le saisit sans rien dire, continuant à observer ces dessins mystérieux, et lisant encore une fois les mots écrits sur le manuscrit. Toujours aussi compliqué à déchiffrer. Elle le rendit au rouquin qui le rangea dans la veste posée à côté du lit, alors qu'elle se levait en s'étirant.

\- Nous partons à quelle heure?

\- Une heure et demie.

\- Mmmh... J'ai pas envie... Je voudrai que tout soit plus simple... Pas Sakharine... Pas de malédictions... Pas d'alcooliques... Rien. Juste toi et moi.

\- Moi non plus, je n'ai pas envie. Mais on a pas le choix.

\- Je sais... Je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi.

Il s'empara à nouveau de ses lèvres, puis il partit s'habiller d'un pantalon marron et d'une chemise blanche pour l'occasion, et il jeta un coup d'oeil au dos d'Ella, qui était en train d'essayer d'attacher sa robe. Il arriva derrière elle, avant de l'aider à ferme la fermeture. Il lui agrippa les hanches en l'embrassant au creux du cou. Il la tourna face à elle, tandis que Milou sautillait autour d'eux pour savoir ce qu'ils allaient faire. Ils lui jetèrent un coup d'oeil en riant, tandis que la brune se penchait pour le serrer contre lui.

Ils partirent réveiller le capitaine qui, visiblement, n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Ses yeux d'habitude couleur marine semblaient bien pâles et rougis, tandis que des cernes sombres se dessinaient en-dessous. Ce que les jeunes gens ne savaient pas, c'était qu'il avait passé la nuit à pleurer face à la photo de la seule femme qu'il avait aimé. Il salua le couple en détaillant Ella de la tête aux pieds, ne l'ayant pas vu la veille.

Ils déjeunèrent, puis l'heure du concert arriva. Ils réglèrent leur hôtel avant de partir, et le rouquin saisit la main de celle qu'il aimait pour la serrer. Contre son coeur était caché le parchemin, en sécurité, mais pas assez, songea-t-il. Avant qu'ils ne rentrent dans le palais, Tintin arrêta le capitaine et Ella avant de tendre le parchemin au marin.

\- Tenez... Je veux que vous me gardiez ça.

Le barbu eut un mouvement de recul, tandis qu'Ella fronçait les yeux.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites?

\- Moi?!

Le journaliste fit un pas vers lui.

\- Oui !

\- Vous êtes sûrs?

\- Si je suis pris, je ne veux pas qu'on trouve ça sur moi !

Le capitaine continuant à reculer, il lui saisit le poignet avant de mettre de force le précieux parchemin dans sa paume.

\- Écoutez, gardez le bien caché !

Fou de joie face à sa confiance, le capitaine se mit à genoux devant le journaliste, tandis que la photographe se retournait en se retenant d'éclater de rire.

\- Je vais le garder comme si...

\- Mais, mon dieu, relevez vous !

Le jeune homme tendit son bras à l'espagnole, qui l'attrapa volontiers avant de se serrer contre lui. Il posa une main sur sa hanche en lui souriant tandis qu'elle posait sa tête sur son épaule. Ils traversèrent de riches jardins, suivis de près par le brun, avant de rentrer dans le palais de Ben Salaad. Observant la pièce richement décorée, ils partirent s'assoir dans les rangs, Ella entre les deux hommes, et Milou entre le couple. Le petit chien blanc se frottait contre les jambes de la jeune femme à la peau mate qui le caressait en riant, lorsque la Castafiore fit son entrée.

Ella se releva précipitamment, vexant le petit chien qui s'assit sur le sol sans lui jeter un regard. Elle applaudissait à tout rompre, ne faisant attention aux regards des autres femmes qui la regardait comme si elle avait commis un crime, de par la simplicité de sa tenue. Elle murmura pour elle-même :

\- Quelle tenue sublime porte-t-elle !

Le journaliste, lui, était concentré sur la miniature de la caravelle qui était tout au fond de la salle, protégé par un verre pare-balles. Il l'observa à travers ses jumelles lorsque sa petite amie saisit son poignet pour le faire s'assoir. Il se tourna vers elle, les yeux brillants.

\- Ella... Tu.. Tu as vu?!

\- Oui, bien sûr... Mais nous devons nous faire discret. Profitons plutôt de ce concert, d'accord?

Il posa sa main sur la sienne, qui était posée sur le beau tissu bleu.

\- D'accord, ma douce.

La cantatrice commença alors son chant, sous les murmures d'émerveillement des personnes autour, alors que l'indienne rentrait sa tête dans ses épaules en grimaçant, tandis que le capitaine faisait une syncope.

\- HHHhh...? C'est quoi ce bruit?

La chanteuse blonde continuait à chanter sans faire attention à son public. Tintin se mordait l'intérieur des joues pour ne rien laisser sortir par ses lèvres, alors que Haddock menaçait de s'évanouir d'une minute à l'autre.

\- Mes oreilles... Elles saignent !

\- Non, elles ne saignent pas !

Le journaliste lui avait ainsi intimé le silence d'un simple regard, alors que le barbu se frappait la tête contre le fauteuil de devant, ce qui fit retourner la propriétaire de ce dernier qui le regardait avec surprise, alors que Ella posait une main sur l'épaule du capitaine.

\- Capitaine !

\- Tais toi, Milou !

Le petit chien blanc s'était aussi de la partie en commençant à couiner.

\- Oooh, tonnerre de Brest, c'est chacun pour soi, maintenant ! Laissez passer, urgence médicale !

Le capitaine fuyait la pièce, aussi Ella saisit-elle Milou sur ses jambes pour cacher ses oreilles du son que produisait la Castafiore. Elle ne savait si sa voix l'impressionnait ou la tétanisait à l'instant. Elle vit soudainement que Tintin observait le balcon à travers ses jumelles, et elle suivit aussitôt son regard pour apercevoir celui qui les avait enlevé.

\- Sakharine...

Il ne lâchait la cantatrice du regard, semblant attendre quelque chose, un signe de sa part, peut-être? Un faucon se plaça à côté de lui, alors que le journaliste continuait à froncer les sourcils, rempli d'inquiétude. Comprenant enfin les intentions du français, il se tourna horrifié vers la maquette, voyant le verre trembler sous la puissance de la voix de la Castafiore. La brune comprit lorsque son fiancé lâcha un "Oh non !" de désespoir. Tour à tour, de nombreuses choses en verre commencèrent à éclater.

Les verres, les lunettes de Ben Salaad, les fabuleux chandeliers suspendus, et cette vitre, qui ne cessait de se fissurer... Ce fut son dernier cri qui acheva le travail, et Sakharine lâcha son faucon à la recherche du troisième parchemin.

\- Le faucon ! Milou, poursuis le !

\- Tintin ! Ellaaaa !

Le capitaine, paniqué, était revenu dans la salle, agitant les bras, ainsi que l'attention de leur ennemi.

\- Ce sont eux ! Ils sont venus pour voler votre maquette !

\- Non, non, non, non, non, non, non ! Pas... Pas du tout !

Tintin tentait de nier cette injuste affirmation, alors que Ella bousculait la foule pour suivre Milou qui cherchait à attraper le faucon.

\- ARRÊTEZ CET HOMME ! OUI, LÀ, LE MOCHE !

Le capitaine se retourna en fusillant le cheik du regard, tandis que le rouquin se débattait pour que la sécurité ne l'attrape pas !

\- Qui, moi?!

\- Oui ! Espèce de voleur !

Pendant ce temps, Ella continuait à courir, empêtrée dans sa robe. Elle grimaça, puis saisit un morceau de verre qui avait éclaté pour déchirer sa robe sur les côtés, laissant apercevoir une partie de ses cuisses, mais lui permettant ainsi d'aller plus vite. Au dernier moment, le volatile lui échappa, ainsi qu'à Milou, qui commençait à grogner. Elle serra les poings, avant de repartir vers Tintin pour lui annoncer la triste nouvelle, alors que Sakharine prenait le parchemin avec satisfaction, avant de partir avec son faucon.

Le journaliste et le capitaine étaient en train de se battre, et, en apercevant la brune, le belge prit la fuite en appelant le capitaine.

\- Capitaine !

\- Tintin, je sui désolée ! Sakharine a le manuscrit !

\- Il y a pire que ça !

Le jeune homme lui jeta un coup d'oeil, continuant sa course.

\- Que voulez-vous dire?!

\- Ils ont pris le vôtre, Tintin... Je ne l'ai plus !

\- QUOI?!

\- Mais que s'est-il passé?!

\- C... C'est Allan ! Il m'a assommé dans le jardin... Il y avait une bouteille d'alcool, et...

\- Il y en a toujours une !

Pour une fois, c'était le journaliste qui avait fait une remarque désobligeante, et non pas Ella, qui menaçait tout de même de lui bondir dessus d'une seconde à l'autre.

\- N... Non, pas comme ça !

Le rouquin l'éloigna brutalement de lui.

\- Vous sentez l'alcool à plein nez !

Ella le suivit de près, fusillant du regard le barbu, déçue de la confiance que Tintin avait mis en lui. Alors qu'ils continuaient à courir, des soldats leur barrèrent la route, et ils durent se battre pour pouvoir passer.

\- Tintin ! Où allez-vous?!

\- Nous allons rattraper Sakharine !

\- Et lui récupérer les parchemins !

\- Vous y allez tous seuls?!

\- OUI !

Ils avaient répondu d'une même voix, Tintin grimpant sur une moto avec une place passager à sa droite, tandis que Ella montait derrière lui, le capitaine grimpant près d'eux. Le jeune homme démarra en trombe, alors que le capitaine lui hurlait qu'il fallait à tout prix les rattraper. Le brun avait un lance-roquettes à la main, et, tandis qu'ils se rapprochaient du véhicule de Sakharine d'où tirait Allan, il tira, touchant... Le barrage derrière eux. L'eau filait à vive allure vers la ville, alors que la moto était à présent à côté de la voiture rouge.

Milou bondit dans le véhicule, mordant Allan qui s'apprêtait à tirer à nouveau. Le français s'apprêtait à repousser le chien qui se précipitait vers lui, lorsque Ella lui arracha les parchemins des mains.

\- Je prend ça, merci !

\- Grimpe, Milou, grimpe ! AAAAAH ! ON A UN FAUCON EN VUE À QUATRE HEURES !

Le journaliste l'esquiva de justesse, et, alors qu'ils pensaient être presque sauvés, un bâtiment commença à dévaler la pente à cause de la force de l'eau, faisant repartir tout aussi vite les trois amis.

\- Plus vite, Tintin, plus vite !

\- Je fais ce que je peux, capitaine !

Ce dernier se faisant attraper par les bâtiments, fit un contre-poids au véhicule, faisant bondir Ella qui n'eut d'autres choix que de lâcher les manuscrits pour ne pas se blesser.

\- LES MANUSCRITS !

\- J'en ai un... Deux...

\- Et trois ! Tout va bien, Ella !

La jeune femme se mit de bout sur la moto pour tenter de rattraper Milou, car la place passager s'était détachée du reste du véhicule. Le capitaine disparut un instant de leur vue, pour leur ré-apparaître vêtu d'une robe de chambre rose. Il avait échappé les deux manuscrits.

\- Pas encore !

Le faucon les rattrapa tous deux, avant de s'enfuir, le journaliste hurlant à son ami et sa fiancée de le rattraper. Milou posa violemment une patte sur sa queue pour l'empêcher de fuir.

\- Bien joué, Milou ! Ne le laisse pas s'échapper !

Ella, en équilibre sur la moto, bondit dans l'eau folle pour tenter de l'attraper, mais le faucon leur échappa à nouveau, alors qu'elle le coursait aux côtés du capitaine. Ils s'accrochèrent chacun à une corde avant de bondir dans le vide pour tenter de l'attraper, mais il prit la fuite à nouveau. Apercevant plus bas la voiture de Sakharine, les deux amoureux de la mer se jetèrent un regard entendu.

\- À L'ABORDAAAGE !

\- Tout de suite, capitaine ! YAAAAAAAH !

Ils atterrirent dans la voiture avant de commencer à se battre. Alors qu'ils étaient bien partis, ils eurent rapidement l'avantage du nombre, et Sakharine prit un malin plaisir à ligoter lui même ses deux ennemis. Le capitaine lui hurlait des insultes alors que l'espagnole lui jetait des regards haineux. Il saisit son visage entre ses mains, avant de s'approcher à quelques millimètres de ses lèvres.

\- Alors, Ella? Votre "ami" viendra-t-il vous sauver en échange des parchemins?

\- Vous me dégoûtez...

\- Tant pis pour vous...

Il s'apprêtait à l'embrasser de force, mais le capitaine réussit à lui asséner un violent coup de tête, alors que Milou grognait, attaché au capitaine. Il lui jeta un regard mauvais avant de le frapper à son tour.

\- Ne la touchez pas, parasite !

\- Capitaine...

Les larmes dévalaient les joues de Ella, alors qu'il menaçait l'autre homme du regard. La voiture démarra, et ils arrivèrent au port, laissant apparaître Tintin, qui avait réussi à attraper le faucon.

\- Je ne ferai pas ça, si j'étais vous !

Le rouquin se retourna brutalement, croisant le regard rougi de Ella, ligotée, de même que le capitaine et Milou.

\- Ella !

\- Je suis désolée, Tintin... Pardon...

\- Laissez partir l'oiseau...

Le journaliste lui jeta un regard mauvais, tentant de continuer à retenir ce faucon de malheur, sous le sourire doucereux de Sakharine.

\- Qu'est ce qui a le plus de valeur à vos yeux? Ces manuscrits... Ou la vie de Haddock? Et celle de votre... Tendre et aimée, Ella?

\- Ne l'écoutez pas ! Vous vous en tirerez pas comme ça...

\- Pardonne moi... Tintin...

\- Je vais tuer cet homme !

Milou jappait de terreur, appelant son maître au secours, alors que celui-ci ne détachait pas son regard de la femme qu'il aimait, sous les cris du capitaine qui lui assurait que tout allait bien.

\- Laissez partir ce faucon ou ces personnes mourront !

\- NON ! Attendez !

Le brun continuait à insulter l'élégant homme, qui tenait Ella par le bras.

\- Peut être qu'on devrait le mettre à l'épreuve? À la bonne vôtre !

Il poussa la jeune femme dans l'eau, qui poussa un hurlement, alors que le capitaine, poussé par ses anciens hommes, lui poussa une dernière insulte.

\- Ella ! Capitaine !

\- TINTIIIIIIN !

\- ELLA !

Il lâcha le faucon, et bondit dans l'eau sauver l'amour de sa vie.

* * *

Et voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, et je m'excuse une nouvelle fois d'être aussi longue, mais malheureusement, je n'ai plus autant de temps que pendant les vacances ! Donc voilà, je vous fait de gros bisous, et à la prochaine !

Alors alors? Quel est le mot mystère?


	21. Chapter 20

**T**

 _Ella sentait son corps tout entier s'engourdir, et elle se laissait entraîner dans l'océan marin. Si elle n'avait pas été immergée ainsi dans cette masse d'eau, les larmes dévaleraient ses joues. La petite fille lui faisait face, un sourire triste aux lèvres._

 _\- T'as vu? C'est horrible, pas vrai, de couler comme ça?_

 _\- Oui..._

 _Une douleur lui vrilla la tête au niveau de sa tempe, alors qu'elle poussait un hurlement muet. L'enfant saisit son poignet, tirant dessus pour l'attirer toujours plus profond. Ella n'avait plus la force de se débattre. Elle se laissait tirer, fermant les yeux, songeant à l'homme qu'elle aimait._

 _\- Tintin..._

 _\- Tu l'aimes? Hein, Ella, tu l'aimes?_

 _\- Oui..._

 _\- Contrairement à moi..._

 _\- Je... C'est faux... Tu es toujours dans mes pensées... Je le sais..._

 _\- Il t'aime aussi : il vient te chercher..._

oooOOOooo

Elle ouvrit brutalement les yeux avec un hochet de surprise. Au-dessus d'elle, le rouquin était en train de la secouer comme un prunier dans l'espoir de la réveiller. Lorsqu'il croisa enfin ses yeux verts, il la serra contre son coeur.

\- Ella !

\- Tintin...

Il fut pris d'une crise de sanglots, serrant de toutes ses forces l'espagnole qui avait ravi son coeur, les larmes dévalant ses joues à vitesse folle, sans qu'il ne cherche à les cacher. Il saisit le visage d'Ella dans ses mains, avant de brutalement coller ses lèvre aux siennes. Ses mains se callèrent dans son dos tandis que celles de sa fiancée se posaient sur son torse nu. Elle cacha son visage dans son cou avant de mêler ses pleurs aux siens. Il l'embrassa une énième fois, fou d'amour et de terreur. Il caressa sa joue du bout des doigts, lorsque Milou bondit sur les jambes de l'indienne. Son maître eut un petit rire, alors que la jeune femme essuyait les larmes roulant sur son beau visage.

\- Mi amor... Ne pleures plus...

\- J'ai eu si peur pour toi... Je t'aime tant...

\- Je t'aime aussi...

Ils s'enlacèrent une nouvelle fois, lorsque Ella réalisa ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle jeta un regard à la chemise de Tintin, jetée négligemment un peu plus loin, puis elle se dégagea doucement de l'emprise du journaliste, après avoir déposé un baiser sur son torse, avant de se diriger vers le capitaine qui regardait son bateau disparaître à l'horizon.

\- Capitaine?

\- MMmmoui...?

\- Merci.

\- Merci?

\- Pour... Pour tout à l'heure, dans la voiture de Sakharine... Il aurait pu... Mais grâce à vous, il ne l'a pas fait.

\- Je vous en prie, Ella. C'est bien normal.

\- Je suis désolée, capitaine. Pour les parchemins... Sakharine... Tout.

Le barbu lui fit un sourire triste avant de lui ouvrir ses bras, dans lesquels elle se réfugia, laissant s'échapper une larme.

\- Pardon.

\- Ella, enfin...

Il se releva brusquement, jetant un regard au journaliste, qui s'était laissé tomber dans un vieux fauteuil de plage.

\- RAAAAAH personne ne me prend mon bateau à moi !

Ella laissa s'échapper un soupir, se laissant tomber entre les jambes de son amant, qui répondait au capitaine d'une voix triste :

\- C'est trop tard, ils vous l'ont déjà pris...

\- Personne ne me prend mon bateau DEUX FOIS !

\- Je suis désolée, capitaine... Mais c'est déjà la deuxième fois...

\- Grrrrr... On va leur montrer, n'est-ce pas, Tintin? Bon, alors quel est le plan?

Le rouquin, les yeux dans le vide, caressait la tête de son chien, qui jappait d'un air triste, comprenant le dramatique de la situation. La gitane appuya sa joue contre sa cuisse, soupirant une nouvelle fois.

\- Il n'y a pas de plan.

\- Bien sûr, qu'il y a un plan, vous avez toujours un plan !

\- Pas cette fois.

\- Mi amor...

\- Sakharine a les manuscrits... Ils vont le conduire au trésor... Il peut être n'importe où dans le monde. Nous ne le reverrons jamais. C'est fini...

Le marin se retourna vers le belge, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres, les mains sur les hanches, l'observant avec amusement tandis que sa fiancée observait le regard du capitaine sans comprendre ce qu'il cherchait à faire en provoquant ainsi le jeune homme.

\- Ha, j'croyais que vous étiez optimiste !

Le rouquin, blessé dans son amour propre, se releva brutalement, bousculant légèrement Ella au passage, qu'il remonta rapidement de façon à la coller à son torse.

\- Hé bien alors vous vous trompiez. Je suis réaliste.

\- C'est juste un autre mot pour dire dégonflé...

L'espagnole posa une main au creux des reins de Tintin, l'appelant au calme. Ce dernier répondit en serrant les dents, les poings serrés, s'enfonçant les ongles dans la paume jusqu'au sang.

\- Vous pouvez me traiter de ce que vous voulez. Vous ne comprenez pas? Nous avons échoué !

\- Échoué?

Le capitaine poussa violemment la brune sur le côté, arrachant un "Hé !" furieux du jeune homme, alors que l'aîné se plaçait face à lui, les yeux remplis de colère, commençant à lui sortir un fabuleux discours, le repoussant de la main de temps à autre, déçu du comportement de son ami.

\- Il y a assez de gens comme ça pour dire que vous avez échoué... Vous traitez d'abruti... De bon à rien... De poivrot invétéré ! Mais vous n'avez pas le droit...

Il le repoussa une dernière fois des deux mains, le faisant tomber dans le fauteuil avant de se pencher au-dessus de lui.

\- De dire ça de vous même...

Sa voix s'adoucit presque aussitôt, alors que Ella se relevait en s'approchant des deux hommes d'un pas timide.

\- Vous envoyez là un mauvais signal, c'est ce que les gens vont s'empresser de penser. Est-ce que vous comprenez, ça? Quelque chose vous tient à coeur, vous vous battez pour ça. Vous rencontrez un mur, vous passez au travers. Il y a quelque chose que vous devez savoir à propos des échecs, Tintin.

Le brun se tourna vers la mer les yeux larmoyants, le coeur en peine. Une nouvelle fois, le visage de Maria lui traversa l'esprit. Il secoua la tête, avant de lâcher d'un murmure :

\- Vous ne devez jamais les laisser vous abattre. Pensez vous qu'Ella désire vous voir comme ça? Non. Parce qu'il y a des gens qui vous aiment, et qui vous soutiendront quoi qu'il arrive.

Les yeux brillants de larmes, Ella se pencha vers son tendre ami, alors qu'il se relevait brutalement, le sourire aux lèvres et les yeux pétillants de joie.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit, là?

\- Vous rencontrez un mur... Vous passez au travers...

\- Tintin, qu'est-ce que...

\- Non, non, non, non, non, vous avez dit quelque chose à propos d'un signal à envoyer...

Une étincelle s'alluma dans ses yeux, alors qu'il tapait dans ses mains, satisfait de son idée. Il se précipita vers Ella, qui recula d'un pas, surprise, alors qu'il la saisissait par les hanches, la faisant tournoyer. Il la reposa sur le sol avant de l'embrasser, puis éclata de rire.

\- Tintin, mi amor, ce serait gentil que tu nous expliques...

\- Ma douce, capitaine, j'ai envoyé un message radio du Karaboudjan, je sais sur quelle fréquence radio ils émettent !

Un sourire illumina le visage de l'espagnole.

\- Mais bien sûr...

\- Génial ! Et, en quoi ça nous aide...?

Elle se retint de se frapper le front à l'aide de la main, avant de sourire au capitaine de toutes ses dents, tandis que Tintin lui exposait son idée.

\- Tout ce qu'il nous reste à faire, c'est d'envoyer cette information à Interpol, ils vont suivre les signaux, et savoir vers où ils se dirigent !

Le capitaine fit un sourire en coin avant de désigner deux silhouettes qui couraient vers eux.

\- Votre Interpol arrive.

\- Tintin ! Ella ! Youhou !

Les Dupontd agitaient joyeusement leurs cannes en l'air en se rapprochant du trio. Ella attrapa Milou dans ses bras, qui aboyait joyeusement, alors que Tintin la saisissait par les hanches en l'embrassant dans le cou.

\- Quel que soit le port où ils entrent...

\- Nous le sauront tout de suite !

Le barbu retint un hurlement de joie.

\- Et nous pourrons y être avant eux !

Rempli de fierté, il pointa du doigt un hydravion, faisant difficilement déglutir Ella.

 **\- J'ai pas vraiment de bons souvenirs de ce truc...**

\- Ella, ne fais pas cette tête !

\- Désolée...

Si le voyage se déroula globalement bien, les trois amis tentaient de contenir leur calme. Personne ne savait ce que Sakharine avait en tête, ni pourquoi il était de retour en Belgique, au port de Ostende. Le vent était plutôt fort, ce soir là, et Ella et Tintin se promenaient en attendant le retour de Sakharine, dans deux heures. Ils marchaient sur le port, Milou à leurs trousses, alors que le capitaine était resté pour attendre le Karaboudjan. Le rouquin prit la main de la gitane en lui souriant.

\- Ella?

\- Oui?

\- Je suis heureux de t'avoir "enlevée" en Inde.

\- Moi aussi, Tintin...

La sensation pesante d'être observée se fit sentir. Ils se retournèrent tous deux, alors que Milou courrait vivement dans la ruelle précédente. Ils y jetèrent un coup d'oeil. Rien. Sûrement un chat derrière lequel le petit chien blanc avait du courir. Ils reprirent leur route sans savoir que, derrière une porte menant à un vaste entrepôt, une jeune femme, blonde aux yeux marines, à la peau de porcelaine, était cachée, soufflant de soulagement de ne pas avoir été découverte.

Son coeur se serra un instant. Ce couple devait sûrement le connaître...

Une heure passa, et les deux amoureux revinrent auprès du capitaine. L'heure du combat final se faisait sentir, et Ella bomba le torse en direction de la mer, souriant avec fierté à cet océan sur lequel elle voguait depuis l'enfance. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil au marin avant de lui faire un clin d'oeil. Elle courut jusqu'à la jetée, poursuivie par les deux hommes qui cherchaient à l'interpeller, ne comprenant pas ce qui lui arrivait.

\- JE N'AI PAS PEUR, SAKHARINE !

Voyant que aucun des deux hommes ne réagissaient, elle lâcha un soupir avant de reprendre.

\- JE N'AI PAS PEUR !

Tintin comprit, un sourire aux lèvres, et se plaça à ses côtés.

\- MOI NON PLUS, JE N'AI PAS PEUR !

Le capitaine les observait, interloqué. Un sourire amusé naquit sur son visage, alors qu'il se plaçait entre les deux jeunes.

\- UN VRAI MARIN N'A JAMAIS PEUR, MILLE SABORDS ! JE T'ATTEND, RACKAM !

Soudain, un navire apparut à l'horizon. Un navire bien connu : le Karaboudjan. Ils se regardèrent un instant avant de courir se cacher. Nestor et les Dupontd n'avaient plus qu'à faire leur travail. Ils observèrent avec amusement Nestor jeter une réplique cinglante au français avant qu'il ne s'envole avec son véhicule, porté par une plateforme mobile. Le capitaine, tout sourire, pilotait la grue, jetant un grand sourire moqueur à Sakharine en le reposant face aux policiers et à ses amis. Tintin posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Ella avant de se tourner vers les faux jumeaux.

\- Avec mes félicitations, messieurs. Il est tout à vous.

\- Mmmh oui, nous avons aussi un mandat d'arrêt à la fois par Interpol ET le FBI.

\- Vous savez, votre ami qui s'est fait tirer dessus?

\- Barnabé, oui.

\- Tout à fait, ma chère Ella. Hé bien, c'est un de leurs agents ! Il était sur la piste de Sakharine depuis le début !

Le journaliste, néanmoins, fronça les sourcils.

\- Oui, mais ça n'explique toujours rien.

\- Tintin?

\- Il a la clé pour le trésor de la Licorne, et ce trésor git quelque part au milieu de l'océan. Pourquoi reviendrait-il à son point de départ?

\- Tu as raison... Ce n'est pas logique...

Ignorant la réflexion du rouquin, les deux policiers se dirigèrent vers la voiture avant d'ouvrir la porte arrière.

\- Sakharine?

\- Pour vous, ce sera MONSIEUR Sakharine. Non, non, pas bouger !

L'homme avait une arme à la main, et menaçait, à l'aide de celle-ci, les policemans et le jeune couple, serré l'un contre l'autre. Ella entendit soudain des coups de feu vers la grue, et se retourna pour apercevoir des impacts de balle contre la vitre.

\- CAPITAINE !

\- NE BOUGE PAS, ELLA !

Il saisit son poignet, et plongea son regard dans le sien, observant avec crainte le combat se déroulant dans la cabine, alors que la voiture s'envolait, se fracassant contre un mur, épargnant de peu son propriétaire. Ce dernier réussit à bondir dans la cabine d'une autre grue après que le capitaine ne se soit débarrassé d'Alan. Un formidable combat s'ensuivit entre les deux hommes, dont les grues s'entrechoquaient violemment. Alors qu'une des grues raflait le sol, Tintin saisit la main de la brune en l'entraînant avec elle.

\- On doit pouvoir faire quelque chose !

\- Non, Ella... C'est leur combat.

Il tourna la tête vers les grues, serrant les dents. Le barbu pouvait y arriver. En fait... Il devait y arriver. Le combat continuait, toujours plus violent, plus agressif. Continuant à fuir, Ella manqua de tomber, empêtrée dans sa robe. Le journaliste la saisit sous ses genoux avant de la soulever et de prendre la fuite. Une frêle silhouette cachée dans un entrepôt observait la scène, le coeur serré par la crainte. Elle serra les poings.

 **\- Courage...**

Tintin s'arrêta subitement de courir, se tournant vers la cabine du capitaine, qui venait de tomber. Il reposa Ella sur le sol, alors qu'elle se cachait le visage dans les mains, les yeux embués de larmes.

\- Oh non... C'est impossible...

\- ... Suis moi !

Il l'attrapa à nouveau par la main, et elle s'arrêta.

\- Attend.

Elle attrapa un vieux bout de fer pointu, et déchira violemment sa robe sur les côtés. Elle fit un petit sourire à celui qu'elle aimait, qui l'observait, sous le choc.

\- Hé bien, je te suis !

Il lui fit un faible sourire, et l'entraîna dans sa course. Il s'arrêta face à la tour de guet du Karaboudjan, et se tourna vers elle.

\- Je vais grimper là-haut. Observe ce qui se passe entre le capitaine et Sakharine, et surtout, n'intervient que si je te le demande.

\- Tintin...

\- Jure le moi.

\- D'accord. Je te le jure.

\- Je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi.

Il grimpa habilement, et un sourire naquit sur son visage lorsqu'il se rappela le mal qu'il avait eu en tentant de suivre Ella en Angleterre sur le toit du navire. Il secoua la tête, et se re-concentra sur la situation. Il y croyait. Il pouvait le faire. Il ne pouvait laisser Sakharine réussir.

Ella, cachée derrière une caisse, observait le capitaine et Sakharine, face à face, la gorge nouée.

\- Qui t'a donné la permission de monter sur MON navire?!

\- Je n'en ai pas besoin. Je n'en ai JAMAIS eu besoin.

Il dégaina son épée, alors que le barbu attrapait une machette en se plaçant face à lui. Ils commencèrent à se battre, et, rapidement, il fut évident que Sakharine avait l'avantage. L'espagnole jeta un regard au journaliste, qui lui fit signe d'attendre. Elle se mordit la lèvre, et re-dirigea son regard vers les deux français. Le capitaine, après être tombé, avait commencé à lancer des bouteilles d'alcool sur son adversaire, ce qui fit sourire la jeune femme.

L'homme chuta, et alors que le barbu s'apprêtait à lui affliger le coup de grâce, il sortit les trois parchemins et un briquet. Il lui sourit mesquinement.

\- La légende dit que seul un Haddock pourrait découvrir le secret de la Licorne. Mais il faut un Rackham pour finir le boulot. Alors tu as encore perdu, Haddock. C'est bien. Tu devrais peut être boire un petit coup. C'est tout ce qu'il te reste, pas vrai? D'ailleurs... Ella. Approchez.

La photographe se figea sur place. Comment...?!

\- Allons, approchez.

Fidèle aux ordres du journaliste, elle ne fit pas un mouvement.

\- Approchez ou je brûle ces parchemins !

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil au rouquin qui, le visage fermé, lui fit signe d'avancer. Elle se leva, les jambes tremblantes, avant de se rapprocher de lui. Il lui fit un sourire sadique.

\- Cette chère Ella... Observez avec quelle honte cet alcoolique a une nouvelle fois échoué.

Elle baissa la tête, sentant venir les larmes. Perdu... Ils avaient perdu.

\- Haddock... Tout ce qui te revenait de droit... est à moi, maintenant. Y compris ce navire.

À peine avait il achevé sa phrase qu'un fulgurant éclair aux reflets roux lui subtilisa les parchemins, lâchant la corde à laquelle il s'était agrippé avant de bondir dans le vide. La gitane bondit sur ses jambes en se jetant au cou du jeune homme tandis que le plus âgé jetait son adversaire à la mer. Le journaliste plongea son regard dans celui de sa tendre amie avant de l'embrasser doucement, tandis que les Dupontd repêchaient Sakharine afin de l'arrêter.

Le couple se sépara, alors quelle capitaine s'approchait d'eux avec un sourire. Le belge plaça les parchemins face au soleil levant, laissant s'afficher des coordonnées. Ce que remarqua immédiatement le capitaine.

\- Tonnerre de Brest, ce sont des coordonnées...

\- Il fallait les trois parchemins pour former les nombres...

\- Latitude et longitude, si je ne m'abuse...

\- Ça y est, les jeunes ! C'est l'endroit où a coulé le trésor !

Ils se jetèrent un regard, et, alors que Tintin tendait sa main au capitaine, se dernier se jeta sur lui, le serrant vivement contre lui ainsi que sa fiancée. Un ange aux cheveux blonds les observaient de la jetée, un sourire triste sur le visage. Le moment allait arriver... Bientôt, bientôt... Mais pas maintenant. Il fallait le laisser profiter de cette belle victoire.

* * *

Et voilààà ! Le cycle sur la Licorne est bientôt terminé ! J'espère que ça vous aura plû !

Le prénom est bel et bien Giulietta, mais je vais quand même le poster jusqu'à la dernière lettre ! Alors? Que pensez vous de cette mystérieuse jeune femme? De la progression de la relation de notre petit couple? De l'évolution du capitaine? dites moi tout !

BISOUS ET À LA PRO' LES GENS !


	22. Chapter 21

**A**

Les cheveux de la plus jeune claquaient au vent, alors qu'elle se tenait en équilibre sur le rebord de la décapotable. Milou jappait vivement à ses pieds, alors qu'elle penchait la tête vers l'avant de la voiture, pour regarder la route. Devant elle, le capitaine, debout avec un engin dont elle avait oublié le nom (mais utilisé par tous les marins, sans exception) et Tintin, qui conduisait le véhicule.

\- On y est presque, monsieur Tintin ! Un coup de barre à tribord devrait le faire !

\- Tu entends ça, Tintin?

\- J'entend ! Mais vous êtes sûr qu'on est sur le bon chemin?

\- Faites moi confiance ! Je connais ce pays comme le fond de ma poche ! ... TRIBORD ! VITE !

\- Oui, capitaine, à tribord toute !

Il changea brusquement de direction, manquant de faire tomber la gitane qui poussa un petit cri avant de se faire rattraper d'une main par le barbu.

\- Fiou ! Il était moins une ! Merci capitaine !

\- Je vous en prie, c'est bien normal Ella !

Le véhicule finit par stopper sa route devant une grande demeure que les trois amis connaissaient bien. Le rouquin descendit rapidement du véhicule pour attraper sa compagne par les hanches afin de la faire descendre du véhicule. Lorsque ses pieds touchèrent le sol, leurs regards se croisèrent, et c'est avec beaucoup de tendresse qu'ils échangèrent un baiser. Ils se séparèrent avant de se tourner vers la noble bâtisse. Moulinsart.

\- Le château de Moulinsart... Il semble très différent, de jour... Pas vrai?

\- Oui... Mais... Les coordonnées nous emmènent ici? C'est ici que le chevalier l'a caché? Je croyais que le trésor avait coulé avec le navire?

Le brun restait bouche bée, visiblement ému par ce qu'il avait en face de lui. La porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Nestor et son fidèle veston. Le chien qui avait attaqué le jeune couple la nuit de leur visite à Moulinsart bondit dehors, partant faire la fête aux jeunes gens, avant de partir jouer avec Milou.

\- Maître Haddock. Monsieur Tintin. Mademoiselle Ella. J'attendais votre arrivée.

Ils suivirent le majordome à l'intérieur, les yeux pétillants de curiosité. Le capitaine observait les moindres détails avec attention, un sourire enfantin aux lèvres, farfouillant de-ci, de-là dans l'entrée.

-Bienvenus au château de Moulinsart.

\- Regardez moi cette merveille... Je crois que ça n'a pas changé d'un pouce depuis mon enfance !

\- Et, puis-je dire, monsieur, combien je me réjouis à la pensée d'avoir à nouveau un Haddock à la tête du château.

L'alcoolique se tourna vers lui en écarquillant les yeux, avant d'éclater de rire, un rire franc, honnête, que Tintin et Ella ne lui connaissaient pas. Ils se jetèrent un regard circonspect, alors que le capitaine essuyait ses larmes de rire.

\- Et bien vous allez attendre longtemps, Nestor ! Y'a aucune chance que j'ai les moyens de vivre ici !

Le journaliste s'approcha de son ami avec un petit sourire, tandis que la photographe filait vers le salon, où elle avait repéré un piano et de vieux vinyles, suivie par le petit chien couleur neige qui se demandait ce qui l'amusait à ce point.

\- Bon, capitaine... Vous connaissez la maison, par où on commence?

\- Est-ce que...

Un petit air espagnol de piano le coupa, suivi d'une voix mélodieuse chantant un air hispanique. Nestor, catastrophé qu'on puisse ne pas jouer de la musique classique, baroque, ou encore romantique sur l'instrument, voulut se précipiter vers la jeune femme pour l'arrêter, mais Haddock le stoppa en posant une main sur son épaule. Il lui sourit, et lui fit signe de la laisser. Il s'approcha d'elle, suivi du jeune homme, qui dévorait sa douce amie des yeux. Elle semblait si heureuse, derrière ce piano... Son visage étincelait, sa voix montait jusqu'au plafond, faisant frémir les vieux murs de la bâtisse. Sa voix rauque, parfaite pour des chants hispaniques, lui faisait tourner la tête.

Elle continuait à jouer, butant certaines fois sur certaines notes mal accordées du vieux piano, mais elle continuait à chanter. Elle s'arrêta subitement, fit un petit sourire au marin, avant d'entamer un chant de la mer. Le sang du capitaine ne fit qu'un tour qu'il se mit à chanter avec elle. Leurs deux voix jouaient l'une avec l'autre, se cherchaient, riaient... Les doigts légers de la jeune femme volaient sur le piano, caressaient les touches avant de parfois les frapper avec violence. Le chant s'acheva, et ils tinrent la note durant quelques secondes, avant de se tourner l'un vers l'autre. Un seul regard suffisait à comprendre leur amour commun de l'océan. Le brun reprit ses esprits, avant de se tourner vers Nestor.

\- Est-ce que la cave est toujours là?

Le majordome hocha la tête, avant de les entraîner en direction de la cave en question. Tintin saisit sa compagne par la main avant de la serrer contre lui avec un sourire auquel elle répondit en rougissant. Ils descendirent un tourbillon de marches délabrés, un escalier semblable à un labyrinthe, avant d'arriver devant une grande porte en bois de chêne. Nestor sortit un vieux trousseau de clés rouillées, puis en saisit une avant de pousser la porte, qui se révéla la cave dans d'affreux grincements qui arrachèrent une grimace à l'espagnole.

Les deux chiens furent les premiers à bondir dans la cave, rapidement suivis du capitaine. Ce dernier s'arrêta, puis commença à faire des allers-retours, cherchant... Cherchant? Il marchait de long en large, alors que le couple s'échangeait un regard circonspect, alors que le barbu slalomait entre les colonnes.

\- Non... Non, non, non, non, non, non, c'est pas ça... Je parle de l'autre cave !

\- Je suis désolé, capitaine, il n'y a aucune autre cave.

Alors que les deux aînés débattaient sous le regard amusé de l'indienne, le rouquin fut soudain pris d'une crise de panique. Il se tourna subitement, cherchant son chien du regard, alors que son ouïe fine détectait un lointain aboiement.

\- Milou?

Il se mit soudainement à marcher, attirant l'attention des trois autres.

\- Milou, où es-tu?!

Il s'arrêta devant un ramassis d'objets encombrants, avant de commencer à les pousser, sentant la présence de son petit chien de plus en plus proche.

\- Capitaine, Ella, aidez moi !

Les deux concernés lui obéirent, et s'accroupirent, commençant à se débarrasser des vieux bibelots en les poussant un peu plus loin, laissant apparaître un trou dans le mur, derrière duquel sortit un Milou visiblement très fier de lui. Le journaliste poussa un soupir rassuré en murmurant le nom de son ami. Ce petit chien blanc avait été le premier pour lequel il avait éprouvé une réelle affection, avant même son amie Éléonore ou encore Ella. Il sentit une main aimée caresser doucement sa nuque, et il attrapa cette main pour la poser contre sa joue avec un sourire, avant de se tourner vers le barbu.

\- Comme vous l'avez dit, capitaine...

\- On rencontre un mur...

\- On passe au travers...

À l'aide d'une vieille poutre, ils improvisèrent un bélier, avec lequel ils défoncèrent le mur. Ella sauta par dessus les briques tombées sur le sol, avant de rester béate face au spectacle qui se trouvait face à elle. Un vieux vric-à-vrac de trésors... Tintin et l'alcoolique la suivait de près, alors que ce dernier s'exclamait joyeusement que son grand-père avait dû la murer avant de perdre la propriété. Cependant, le plus jeune ne l'écoutait déjà plus.

\- "Et alors resplendira la croix de l'aigle"...

Il s'arrêta aux côtés de sa jolie brune, qui fixait intensément une statue, émerveillée par sa beauté architecturale.

\- Je vois bien la croix mais... Où est l'aigle?

\- Ici...

Ella releva le bras avant de pointer la statue de Saint Jean. Le capitaine ne comprenant pas, son ami se chargea de lui expliquer.

\- Saint Jean l'Évangéliste... Il a toujours été représenté avec un aigle... Et on l'appelle l'aigle de Batmos...

\- C'est lui, l'aigle...

\- Exact, Ella... Mais que veut-il nous dire? Je suis perdu, là...

Sa compagne attrapa son bras avant de coller sa joue contre son épaule, tandis que le plus vieux se penchait sur le globe au pied de la statue avec un sourire malicieux.

\- Ha, cette île, celle du milieu... Elle existe pas !

\- Comment le savez-vous?

\- Ha, parce que j'ai navigué sur ces eaux d'innombrables fois, je suis passé par là... C'est une erreur...

\- Moi, je n'ai été que sur la route des Indes...

\- ... Et si ce n'était pas une erreur?

Tintin avait lâché ça d'un murmure, levant ses yeux clairs vers ceux plus foncés du capitaine, alors que Ella ouvrait grand ses yeux de compréhension.

\- Le chevalier voulait que son héritage aille à un homme qui le mériterait... Un homme comme lui...

\- Qui connaîtrait les mers comme le fond de sa poche... Un homme, qui en voyant un globe, pourrait dire si une toute petite île ne devrait pas être là...

La main moite, le brun leva mollement le bras, fixant cette petit île inexistante. Son coeur rata un battement, et il déglutit difficilement en appuyant sur cette île, déclenchant immédiatement un mécanisme qui fit bondir le dessus du globe droit dans son visage. Le rouquin eut un mouvement de recul et serra sa compagne dans ses bras en voulant la protéger, avant de se pencher presque aussitôt sur le contenu du globe, dont les reflets faisaient des ombres dorés sur le visage des trois personnes penchés au-dessus de lui.

\- Mille millions de mille trésors... C'est le sabord de Rackham le Rouge...

Pendant qu'il disait ça, le journaliste avait glissé une main dans les pièces d'or, les faisant glisser entre ses doigts avec un regard émerveillé. Le capitaine attrapa les bords d'un vieux chapeau entre ses doigts, avant de vider son contenu dans un récipient en argent, avant de se vêtir du couvre-chef, arrachant un petit rire à Ella.

\- Ainsi coiffé, on dirait un vieux corsaire !

\- Comme vous dites, moussaillon !

\- Allons bon ! Une femme peut être moussaillon, maintenant?

\- Une femme, non ! Vous, Ella, oui !

Ce compliment fit éclater de rire la jeune femme, tandis que Tintin se penchait pour ramasser un vieux bout de parchemin. Nestor apporta trois coupes de champagne, que le couple refusa poliment et, tandis qu'il vidait les trois coupes, le capitaine affirma sa surprise de ne pas découvrir un trésor plus fameux.

\- Enfin, vous avez trouvé votre histoire pour écrire un bon papier ! Ainsi qu'une charmante compagne... Tout est bien qui finit bien.

\- Ce n'est pas fini...

Le belge sortit de derrière son dos le parchemin qu'il venait de récupérer, le dévoilant aux yeux de Ella et du barbu.

\- Le chevalier de Haddock a laissé un autre indice à l'intérieur du globe.

\- Qui mène à quoi?

\- 400 livres d'or...

\- C'est incroyable...

\- N'est-ce pas, Ella? Et ces 400 livres d'or gisent au fond de l'océan. Alors? Comment est votre soif d'aventures, capitaine?

\- Insatiable... Tintin.

oooOOOooo

Ce matin-là, ce fut la sonnerie de la porte du château qui tira Ella hors de son nouveau lit douillet. Elle couva son amant qui dormait encore d'un doux regard, avant de sortit hors du lit. Elle enfila rapidement une tenue plus adaptée avant de descendre dans le salon, où le capitaine discutait avec quelqu'un, une femme, si elle ne se trompait pas. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux, faisant tinter son unique boucle d'oreille, accrochée à son oreille droite. Elle rentra dans la salle, où une jeune femme blonde était assise face au marin.

Elle était jeune, la vingtaine, peut être, et semblait très mal à l'aise. Ses joues étaient rouges, et elle ne cessait de faire craquer ses doigts.

\- Je m'appelle Giulietta Milazzo, et je suis archéologue.

\- Milazzo? Ce nom ne m'est pas inconnu... Enfin, bref, continuez. Quelle est la raison de votre visite?

\- J'ai lu dans les journaux que monsieur Tintin, mademoiselle Ella et vous même étiez à la recherche du fabuleux trésor de Rackham le Rouge.

\- C'est exact.

La jeune femme blonde sursauta en entendant la brune parler, ne l'ayant pas vu arriver. Elle craqua une nouvelle fois ses doigts, se relevant précipitamment.

\- Bonjour, signora Ella !

\- Bonjour, signora Milazzo. Capitaine.

\- Bonjour, Ella. Comment allez-vous?

\- Très bien, et vous?

\- Ma foi, fort bien aussi. Installez-vous donc avec nous !

\- Avec plaisir ! Je vous en prie, continuez, signora Milazzo.

\- Très bien... Mais s'il vous plaît, appelez moi Giulietta.

\- D'accord... Giulietta.

L'espagnole sourit à la jeune femme à l'accent italien.

\- Donc, comme je le disais, j'ai appris que vous comptiez partir à la recherche de ce trésor... et j'aimerai, avec votre accord, faire partie de l'expédition...

\- Ah? Et en quel honneur?

\- Comprenez, capitaine, je viens juste de sortir de l'école, et de nombreuses propositions de travail m'attendront si je suis la première à analyser le trésor que vous allez trouver !

\- C'est non.

\- Mais, capitaine... Je vous en conjure, réfléchissez y, au moins...

\- C'est tout réfléchi. Et c'est non.

\- Je... J'ai fait une promesse à quelqu'un, avant de commencer mes études... Et ce sera le moyen de tenir cette promesse... S'il vous plaît...

\- Votre histoire est très touchante, mais MILLE MILLIARDS DE MILLE SABORDS, C'EST NON !

\- MAIS POURQUOI?!

\- PARCE QUE !

\- CAPITAINE, IL SUFFIT !

Ella s'était violemment redressée, des flammes dans les yeux.

\- Capitaine, je n'ai pas eu la chance de faire des études, mais je sais que si je les avais eu, j'aurai tout fait pour pouvoir réaliser mes rêves... Et je ne veux pas briser ceux de quelqu'un. C'est pourquoi, Giulietta, je vous accepte dans cette expédition.

\- TONNERRE DE BREST, MAIS DE QUEL DROIT OSEZ-VOUS, ELLA?!

\- PARDONNEZ MOI, CAPITAINE, MAIS JE ME LE PERMET, C'EST TOUT ! JE NE LUI BRISERAI PAS SES RÊVES !

\- Elle vient.

Une voix, calme, était intervenue, stoppant net à la dispute. Tintin venait de rentrer dans la pièce, suivi de Milou. Il embrassa Ella, serra la main du capitaine, dis celle de Giulietta.

\- Nous aurons besoin de l'analyse d'un expert, capitaine. Ou d'une experte, dans notre cas. Bienvenue dans l'équipe, mademoiselle...

\- Giulietta, s'il vous plaît.

\- Dans ce cas, bienvenue dans l'équipe, Giulietta. Je m'appelle Tintin.

\- Bienvenue, Giulietta !

\- Merci beaucoup, Tintin, Ella.

\- Je vous en prie !

\- Merci, capitaine...

\- Haddock. Archibald Haddock.

Un frisson traversa la jeune fille en entendant ce nom. Le même qui avait traversé Haddock lorsqu'il avait entendu celui de la jeune fille, et ce qui l'avait poussé à refuser avant l'intervention de ses deux amis. Les mois à venir promettaient d'être rudes...

* * *

Et voilà ! Fin de ce cycle !

Qu'en avez-vous pensez? Je m'excuse qu'il ait été aussi long, contrairement aux autres mais, au cas où vous n'auriez pas fait attention, j'ai essayé de retranscrire les paroles exactes des répliques du film...

BREF. ^^

Que pensez-vous de l'introduction du personnage de Giulietta? Elle vous plaît, cette italienne à fort caractère? À votre avis, quel est son lien avec Haddock?

Je ne ferai pas de cycle sur le trésor de Rackham le Rouge, je vais sauter plusieurs mois pour aller au Temple du Soleil... Je ferai un petit résumé des mois que nos héros auront passé aux côtés de notre nouvelle héroïne, et vous décrire les relations qu'ils ont les uns les autres !

Sur ce, de gros bisous, et à la prochaine !

Et un gros merci à toi, Maumaud, pour tes reviews ! ;*


	23. Chapter 22

**T**

Confortablement installée dans un fauteuil dans un train en direction de Jauga, au Pérou, Giulietta regardait par la fenêtre le quai bondé. Ella s'assit joyeusement à côté d'elle, faisant tinter son anneau.

\- Que regardes-tu comme ça, Giu?

\- Je ne sais pas... Les gens...

L'espagnole fit un sourire à son amie. Voilà maintenant 9 mois qu'elles se côtoyaient tous les jours, et elles étaient devenues les meilleures amies du monde. Si Tintin appréciait beaucoup l'italienne, ce n'était pas le cas du capitaine, qui se disputait tout le temps avec. Les deux forts caractères étaient opposés sur tout, et n'en rataient pas une pour se sauter à la gorge. La blonde passa mollement une main dans ses cheveux, les yeux perdus dans le vide. Ella, à force d'être à ses côtés, avaient compris que, dans ce genre de moment, rien ne pouvait la sortir de sa nostalgie.

Ils étaient en ce moment à la recherche de leur ami Tournesol, qu'ils avaient rencontré quelques jours après Giulietta. C'était en partie grâce à lui qu'ils avaient récupéré le trésor de Rackham le Rouge. Il avait été fait enlevé par des Incas, après avoir mis à son poignet le bracelet de Rascarcapac. Mmmh... Oui, c'est long comme nom. Ses parents devaient pas trop l'aimer. Ou alors il était super moche. En songeant à cela, un petit rictus s'imprima sur le visage de la jeune fille.

\- On peut savoir ce qui vous amuse?

Toujours aussi cru, et aussi méchant dans sa façon de lui parler. Elle choisit de ne pas répondre au barbu, lui jetant un regard las, tandis que Milou bondissait sur les jambes de Ella, réclamant des caresses à la jeune femme ainsi qu'à sa voisine. Un jeune homme à la houpette rousse fit son apparition dans la petite cabine, et la simple vue de son visage remplie la brune de joie.

Le journaliste se pencha vers sa compagne pour lui mettre une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille en l'embrassant sur le front avant de s'assoir près du marin. Le chien changea de place, préférant se rouler en boule à côté de son maître, se frottant contre ses jambes avant de s'installer.

\- C'est curieux... Il y avait beaucoup de monde, et pourtant personne n'est monté dans notre compartiment...

\- Tu as raison, mi amor, c'est très bizarre...

\- C'est une hypothèse, mais peut-être qu'il y a un wagon spécial pour étrangers?

\- si c'était le cas, dommage qu'il n'y en ait pas un pour chaque pays ! Je n'aurai pas à supporter votre compagnie !

\- Capitaine !

\- Soyez correct !

\- Laissez, Tintin, Ella, j'ai l'habitude.

Elle se replongea dans la contemplation du paysage, la tête dans la main et le coude appuyé sur le bord de la fenêtre. Pendant ce temps, le jeune couple s'envoyaient des oeillades très appuyées lourdes de sous-entendus, ce qui finit par lasser le capitaine.

\- Excusez moi, je reviens dans un instant...

Il se leva et sortit un instant marcher un peu dans le wagon, laissant les trois plus jeunes seuls. Ella lâcha un soupir.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait, Giulietta, mais le capitaine t'en veut beaucoup...

\- Je me pose la même question tous les jours...

Les deux amies se jetèrent un sourire, tandis que le jeune homme se plongeait dans la lecture d'un document, passant de temps à autre une main dans le pelage du chien blanc. Il leva un instant les yeux de son livre pour dévorer la femme qu'il aimait du regard, qui prit une jolie teinte tomate. L'aînée se tourna vers eux, avant de leur faire un grand sourire.

\- Mais, dites, je me posais une question...

\- Je t'en prie, Giulietta.

\- Ella et toi, comment avez-vous su que vous étiez amoureux?

La brune rougit plus encore que précédemment, si c'était possible, alors que le rouquin avait le regard fuyant.

\- Tu... Tu n'es jamais tombée amoureuse, Giu?

\- Ben, non. Entre les études, les petits boulots pour aider ma mère... J'avais pas la tête à ça !

Elle éclata de rire après avoir relevé la tête.

\- Vous verriez vos têtes, tous les deux !

\- C'est de ta faute, Giu ! Tu poses des questions super gênantes !

\- Ah ouais? Je fais ça, moi? Attend de voir ce soir, toi, quand on sera que toutes les deux !

Ella rejoint Giulietta dans son éclat de rire, ce qui ne fit que mettre son compagnon que plus encore dans l'embarras. Ce fut à cet instant précis que le capitaine choisit de revenir.

\- Hé bien ! Il y a de l'ambiance ici !

Il alluma sa pipe, jetant un regard aux deux jeunes femmes qui essuyaient leurs yeux remplis de larmes de rire.

\- Figurez vous que nous sommes vraiment, mais VRAIMENT, seuls dans ce wagon !

La vitesse du train commença à ralentir, et le belge posa son ouvrage pour jeter un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre, certain d'être arrivé à une autre gare. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir que le wagon s'était détaché du train ! Il saisit brutalement le bras de la blonde ainsi que celui de son aîné en les poussant vers la sortie, leur ordonnant de sauter avant que le train n'ait redescendu toute la falaise.

La gorge serrée et l'estomac noué, Giulietta tentait de garder tant bien que mal sa terreur, avant de tendre un oeil surpris vers la main ouverte du capitaine, tendue vers elle. Elle releva les yeux vers lui, et il détourna le regard en maugréant dans sa barbe un flot de jurons très élégant dont nous allons passer le détail. Elle attrapa sa main, et ferma les yeux.

\- Ne lâchez ma main sous aucun prétexte, Giulietta. ... Maintenant ! Sautez !

Alors que ce duo chaotique dégringolait jusque dans un cactus, la jeune femme à la peau de lait poussa un hurlement de terreur. Que se passait il? Où étaient ses repères?

\- Maman ! MAMAN !

\- Tonnerre de Brest, calmez vous, Giulietta, tout va bien...

\- Capitaine...

Alors qu'il serrait maladroitement la jeune femme dans ses bras pour la rassurer, Ella s'apprêtait à sauter au bras de Tintin, lorsque celui-ci se rendit compte qu'il avait failli oublier son fidèle Milou, dans la panique. Il partit en courant dans la cabine, tentant d'arrêter le wagon à l'aide du frein de secours, qui avait été saboté.

\- Tintin ! TINTIN !

Il bondit avec son petit chien dans les bras, avant de le tendre à Ella.

\- Serre le bien contre toi, ma douce.

\- Quand... Quand devra-t-on sauter?

\- Pas tout de suite, on se tuerait... Là ! Un viaduc ! Ella, il n'y a plus à hésiter... ... Tu me fais confiance?

\- Plus qu'à n'importe qui.

\- Alors laisse toi faire.

Il la saisit soudainement dans ses bras avant de se jeter dans le vide en la serrant contre son coeur. Elle poussa un hurlement de terreur à fendre l'âme, et il posa brutalement ses lèvres contre les siennes pour la détendre. Le contact avec l'eau froide fut violent, et Milou se dégagea des bras de l'indienne pour remonter le plus vite possible à la surface. Quand à elle, elle était empêtrée dans son sari, battant tant bien que mal des jambes alors que Tintin remontait à la surface.

Se rendant compte que Ella avait quitté ses bras, il replongea dans l'eau, pour la rattraper le plus vite possible. Il saisit son poignet d'une main de fer, alors qu'elle se battait contre elle même pour que ses paupières ne se ferment en aucun cas. Ses poumons étaient opprimés par le manque d'oxygène, et ses lèvres s'ouvrirent sur un cri muet. De l'air... Il lui fallait de l'air !

Le retour à la surface fut une délivrance. Elle inspira à plein poumons, tellement fort que les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux. Elle se laissa traîner par le journaliste jusqu'au bord du cours d'eau, et elle se réfugia contre son torse, regardant le wagon s'écraser un peu plus loin. Il passa doucement une main sur sa joue, essuyant une larme qui y avait coulée. La gitane retint un petit rire.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

\- Rien... Juste, tu dois trouver ridicule qu'une jeune fille qui a grandi sur les eaux se soit ainsi laissée couler...

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Je t'ai juste prise au dépourvu. Je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime...

Il déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres, glissant une main dans ses cheveux en callant l'autre dans le creux de ses reins.

\- Regardez, capitaine ! Ils sont là !

\- Tintin ! Ella ! Tout va bien?!

\- Capitaine ! Giulietta !

\- Tout va bien, les amis ! Juste une grosse frayeur !

\- Dépêchez vous de remonter, jeunes gens !

Tandis que le couple remontait tant bien que mal, les deux autres étaient plongés dans un silence plus que gênant. Giulietta toussa discrètement.

\- Heu... Capitaine?

\- Mmh?

\- Ce qu'il s'est passé, tout à l'heure... Quand nous avons sauté... Cela pourrait... Rester entre nous? S'il vous plaît?

\- Enfin, Giulietta, pour qui me prenez vous?! Vous avez ma parole de marin, mille milliards de mille sabords !

L'archéologue esquissa un sourire.

\- Merci, capitaine.

Qui le lui rendit d'un air bougon.

\- J'vous en prie.

Le jeune couple finit par les rejoindre, et les deux amies se serrèrent l'une contre l'autre, tandis que les deux hommes discutaient avec du personnel, qui étaient venus voir les dégâts causés par la chute du wagon. Tandis qu'ils partaient en direction de Jauga, Giulietta saisit la main de son amie.

\- Giu? Quelque chose ne va pas?

\- Ce soir... Pourrais-je te parler?

\- Bien sûr. Tu sais bien que tu peux tout me dire !

\- Je sais. Merci pour ça, Ella. Tu es une véritable amie !

Ce compliment réchauffa le coeur de la plus jeune. Elle avait passé son enfance seule, sans personne de son âge, et être traitée ainsi par l'italienne était une belle preuve de confiance pour la brune. Leurs yeux respectivement verts et bleus marines se trouvèrent, complices, et elles échangèrent un clin d'oeil, avant de faire autre chose, en attendant d'arriver.

La photographe sortit son appareil, et prit quelques clichés. Dans la mémoire, on retrouvait une photo de l'équipage qui partait avec eux à la recherche du trésor, ou une autre où l'on voyait Tournesol en train d'expliquer quelque chose à Tintin, une autre où ce dernier embrassait Ella... Ces souvenirs réchauffaient le coeur de la plus jeune de la joyeuse troupe, avant qu'un noeud ne se fasse dans son estomac.

Comment allait leur ami, le professeur Tournesol? Que lui avaient fait les Indiens? Elle chassa ces sombres pensées de son esprit, préférant ne pas y penser.

Deux bras glissèrent le long de sa taille, tandis que des lèvres se posaient doucement dans sa nuque. Elle soupira de bien être, et se tourna pour se retrouver face à l'homme qu'elle aimait, qui la regardait d'un air paisible. Elle se laissa enlacer, profitant de l'instant avant de se retourner pour photographier à nouveau le paysage. Que c'était beau, ici ! Elle montra son chef d'oeuvre au belge, qui fit un beau sourire.

\- Mais voilà un cliché digne d'une professionnelle ! Je ne savais vraiment pas dans quoi je m'embarquais !

Elle comprit la référence au jour de leur rencontre, et elle éclata d'un rire léger se jetant dans ses bras en posant sa joue contre sa poitrine, pour entendre son coeur battre.

\- Et tu regrettes, ce dans quoi tu t'es embarqué?

\- Pas une seconde.

* * *

Et voili voilou !

Pas un chapitre très long, je vous l'accorde, mais nécessaire pour vous mettre dans l'ambiance.

Bah ouais ! À l'origine on avait un duo, puis un trio, et maintenant un quatuor !

Allez allez ! On s'accroche !

Alors? Cette amitié entre les deux sudistes? Les chamailleries exagérées entre notre chère Giulietta et ce cher Haddock? L'amour que se portent Ella et Tintin?

Mais dites, je me demandais, depuis le temps...

C'est qui, votre perso préféré?

Allez, bises, tous les gens ! ;)


	24. Chapter 23

**H**

Ils arrivèrent à Jauga après de longues heures de trajet. Tandis que le capitaine et Tintin partaient pour le poste de police, les deux jeunes filles partirent en direction de l'hôtel auquel les conduisirent deux policiers. Elles réservèrent trois chambres, avant de filer dans celle de Giulietta. La blonde âgée de 20 ans s'assit en tailleur sur le lit, son amie s'asseyant près d'elle avec plus de manières.

\- Je... Je ne t'ai pas tout raconté, Ella...

\- À propos de quoi?

\- En fait... Je n'ai jamais connu mon père. Il est parti avant ma naissance.

\- Giu... Je suis désolée...

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute.

Elle lui fit un petit sourire, avant de passer une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, mal à l'aise, avant que son amie brune ne lui attrape les mains, l'incitant à continuer son récit.

\- À mes 18 ans, ma mère s'est suicidée. Elle s'est jetée dans l'océan, parce que l'absence de mon père lui était trop douloureuse. Dans la lettre qu'elle m'a laissé, elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait "s'abandonner à celle qui lui avait volé l'amour". Mon père était un marin, et la seule chose que je savais de lui était son nom, écrit derrière une photo d'un jeune homme et elle, adolescents.

\- Vraiment? Et... Tu as cherché à le retrouver?

\- Oui... C'est en partie la raison de mes études d'archéologie. Cela me permettait de voyager dans le monde, et cela augmentait mes chances de le rencontrer.

\- Et tu ne l'as jamais retrouvé?

\- ... Je ne sais pas comment t'expliquer... J'ai peur de te blesser.

\- Tu ne peux pas me blesser, Guilietta, voyons.

L'italienne déglutit difficilement, détournant le regard, alors qu'elle sentait les larmes venir. Elle baissa misérablement la tête, serrant les mains de son amie plus encore, en proie à un violent chagrin.

\- Lorsque j'étais en voyage en Belgique, à Bruxelles, plus précisément, j'ai lu dans le journal le fameux nom de mon père... Il était à la recherche du fabuleux trésor de son ancêtre, aux côtés d'un journaliste et d'une photographe... Est-ce que tu commences à comprendre, Ella? Ce n'est pas par goût de l'aventure que je vous ai suivis, contrairement à ce que je t'ai dit...

\- Oui... J'ai compris. Je crois. Et tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. Je ne t'en veux pas le moins du monde.

Elle serra son amie dans ses bras, comprenant la douleur qui devait lui tirailler la poitrine à l'instant même, lui tendant un petit sourire.

\- Je comprend mieux ton stress lors de ton entretient avec le capitaine... Parce que... C'est lui, ton père, n'est-ce pas? Tu t'appelles en réalité Giulietta Milazzo Haddock...

\- Oui. C'est ça.

\- Giu... Comme ça a du être dur pour toi de garder ça tout ce temps sans rien dire !

\- C'est que... Je ne savais pas comment aborder le sujet... Et je sais encore moins comment lui avouer la vérité... Le pire, c'est qu'on se dispute tout le temps...

Elle lâcha un soupir, et une larme coula le long de sa joue, rapidement suivie par d'autres, alors que la jeune fille se jetait dans les bras de l'espagnole en éclatant en sanglots. Cette dernière se laissa faire, passant une main dans les cheveux de soie de son amie, ne sachant quoi faire ou quoi dire pour consoler le coeur meurtri de son amie. Soudain, un coup frappa à la porte, la faisant sursauter.

\- Ella? Giulietta? Vous êtes là?

La blonde redressa la tête en séchant rapidement ses larmes, avant de lui tendre son plus beau sourire en répondant au journaliste.

\- Tu peux rentrer, Tintin ! C'est ouvert !

Le rouquin poussa la porte avant d'entrer, suivi de près par le capitaine. Ce dernier retira sa casquette en jetant un coup d'oeil à la petite chambre. Il regarda les deux jeunes filles assises sur le lit avant de s'étirer, tandis que Tintin expliquait aux deux demoiselles ce que leur avait rétorqué la police.

\- C'est pas possible...

\- Hélas si, ma douce... Bon, il n'y a plus qu'une seule solution : interroger, par groupe de deux, quelques indiens...

\- Je viens avec toi ! Giu, capitaine, partez de votre côté !

\- D'accord, Ella. Faites attention, tous les deux.

\- Vous de même, capitaine ! À tout à l'heure !

L'espagnole attrapa la main de son compagnon, alors que le marin et l'italienne partaient du côté opposé. Ils interrogeaient de nombreux indiens, qui répondaient tous, sans exception, "No sé !", ce qui ne faisait qu'attiser les soupçons de Tintin sur la peur qu'avaient les indiens, ainsi que la colère du capitaine. Un mendiant s'approcha de lui, avant de lui demander la charité, ce à quoi le barbu répondit un "No sé !" de colère, arrachant un discret petit rire à la blonde, qui donna quelques pièces au vieil homme.

Alors que le couple continuait leur route, ils aperçurent un petit marchand d'oranges, se faisant embêter par deux hommes. Le journaliste, n'écoutant que son sens de la justice, bondit sur celui à la chemise orange, le faisant tomber à la renverse, et lui arrachant un rugissement de fureur. Tandis qu'il se jetait sur lui pour "s'expliquer" avec, Ella courait après le petit marchand qui prenait la fuite, qui finit par la semer, connaissant bien mieux la ville qu'elle.

\- Zut ! Disparu !

Elle retourna sur ses pas pour rejoindre Tintin et Milou, qui avaient fini par mettre en fuite les deux brutes.

\- Ella ! Tout va bien ?

\- Ça va. Le petit m'a échappé... Mais toi, ça va? Il ne t'a pas fait mal?

Il eut un petit sourire tandis qu'elle saisissait son visage dans ses mains pour vérifier qu'il n'avait rien. Il saisit ses mains dans les siennes, et plongea son regard dans le sien avant de l'embrasser.

\- Tout va bien. Je t'assure. Rentrons à l'hôtel, Giulietta et le capitaine auront peut être eut plus de chance que nous...

Alors qu'ils repartaient d'un pas tranquille, une petite voix venant de derrière un muret les arrêta, leur demandant de faire comme si il n'était pas là, et de l'écouter. Elle disait savoir où se trouvait le Professeur Tournesol, et leur donnait rendez-vous au pont de l'Inca le lendemain, au lever du soleil. Alors qu'ils repartaient, surpris, un indien les arrêta, leur ordonnant de ne pas chercher leur ami. Furieux, ils lui rétorquèrent qu'ils le retrouveraient coûte que coûte, et il leur donna une petite médaille en or avant de partir.

\- Ça alors ! Quel drôle d'énergumène !

\- Comme tu dis, Ella. Mais rentrons : le capitaine et Giulietta vont s'inquiéter.

Ils arrivèrent à l'hôtel, où les attendait effectivement le comique duo. La blonde soupirait à s'en fendre l'âme, et le barbu fumait sa pipe d'un air énervé. Ils s'assirent à leurs côtés, leur racontant ce qu'il leur était arrivé.

\- Mais si c'était un piège?

\- Nous y avons pensé, Giu, mais nous n'avons pas d'autres choix...

Elle hocha la tête, et le petit groupe partit chacun de leur chambre. Tintin se cala dans les couvertures, observant Ella qui lui tournait le dos, observant la ville. Ses boucles brunes volaient autour de son visage d'ange, lui arrachant un sourire amoureux. Elle se tourna vers Milou, qui tirait sur le bas de sa chemise de nuit.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Milou?

Elle leva les yeux vers son amour, et lui tendit son plus beau sourire, lorsqu'elle se mit à courir avant de sauter sur le lit, pour atterrir à cheval au-dessus du journaliste, leur arrachant un éclat de rire. Il l'attrapa par la nuque pour l'embrasser, avant de la laisser rouler près de lui. Il caressa son nez du bout des doigts, tandis qu'elle passait sa main dans ses cheveux aux reflets roux. Il l'attira contre son coeur, avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. Il posa une main sur sa hanche, alors que la température bondit de quelques degrés dans la chambre. Soudainement mal à l'aise, la jolie brune se dégagea de ses bras, avant de se rouler en boule de l'autre côté du lit, dos à lui.

\- Ella... Excuse moi, je t'ai fait peur...

\- Je... C'est pas ça... Moi aussi, j'ai envie mais... Mais j'ai peur que... Que...

Les mots s'étouffèrent dans sa gorge alors que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Il l'attrapa avant de la serrer contre elle, l'embrassant dans la nuque, comprenant ses mots sans qu'elle n'ait besoin de les prononcer.

\- J'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra. Je ne veux pas te brusquer, tu sais.

\- Tintin...

Il la retourna pour la serrer contre son torse, tandis qu'elle calait son visage dans son cou, avec un petit reniflement.

\- J'ai peur... Mais je t'aime, tu sais? N'en doutes jamais...

\- Je n'en doute pas, Ella... Je t'aime de tout mon coeur, ma douce...

Il saisit son menton d'une main pour l'embrasser, et il sentit sa petite main glisser sous sa chemise, le faisant sourire contre ses lèvres. Il passa au-dessus d'elle en lui caressant la joue.

\- On va faire doucement, ok?

\- Ok...

Il déposa un baiser dans son cou, puis posa une main dans son dos, pour la détendre. Il passa sa main sur le bord de sa chemise de nuit, avant de lui passer au-dessus de la tête, la laissant en petite tenue, ce qui ne fit que la faire rougir et la faire croiser les bras sur sa poitrine pour la cacher. Il posa passionnément ses lèvres contre les siennes, caressant sa joue du bout des doigts.

\- Ça va toujours?

\- Ou... Oui...

\- Si tu n'es pas sûre, arrête moi. D'accord, ma douce?

\- Promis...

Elle attira son visage contre ses lèvres, lâchant un gémissement de protestation lorsqu'il s'éloigna pour retirer sa chemise blanche, puis son pantalon, avant de revenir vers elle. Elle sentait son corps entier s'embraser, et pourtant, la peur continuait à lui nouer l'estomac. Cette même peur s'envola pour laisser place à une vague de chaleur lorsqu'il déposa des baisers sur son ventre, puis passa une main sur sa poitrine, la figeant sur place, laissant une sueur froide passer dans son dos, le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Le journaliste se recula soudainement, avant de tourner le dos en frottant ses bras du bout des doigts, une boule se formant au creux de son ventre.

\- Rhabille toi.

\- M... Mais...

\- Ella. Je t'avais dit de m'arrêter si tu n'étais pas sûre. Et tu es tout sauf sûre. Rhabille toi. Je t'ai dit que j'étais prêt à attendre.

\- Tintin...

La jeune femme passa rapidement sa tenue de nuit avant de le serrer contre lui, la poitrine collée à son dos. Elle se mordit la lèvre, et éclata en sanglots.

\- Je suis désolée !

\- Ella...

Il se retourna pour la serrer contre elle, glissant une main dans ses cheveux, fermant les yeux pour qu'elle ne voit pas les larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

\- Je t'aime !

\- Moi aussi, ma douce...

\- Pardon, pardon, pardon !

 **\- Non, Ella... C'est moi qui te demande pardon.**

Il l'allongea sur le lit, se collant contre elle avant de l'embrasser sur la tempe.

\- Dors bien, ma douce.

\- Toi aussi... Te quiero.

\- Yo tambien.

Elle échappa un petit rire à cause de son très mauvais accent, arrachant un sourire à son amant, qui cacha son visage dans ses cheveux bruns, avant de se laisser emporter par le sommeil...

* * *

Et voilà ! Ça fait un petit moment que je n'ai pas écrit, mais je suis toujours en vie ! :p

J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours autant et je vous fais pleiiiins de bisous tout partout !

Mais dites, vous en pensez quoi de l'histoire de Giulietta? De la peur d'Ella? Dites moi tout !

Soit dit en passant, si vous aimez la série Starventures qui est sur Bazar du Grenier, je vous invite à lire la fic que je commence à publier sur notre groupe d'aventuriers de l'espace !


	25. Chapter 24

**E**

 _Ella marchait sur un lac d'eau transparente. Sur le fond, on voyait une silhouette étendue, inerte. Surprise, l'espagnole fit un pas en arrière, lorsque l'ombre remonta à la surface à la vitesse de l'éclair. Elle poussa un couinement de terreur, et tenta de prendre la fuite, mais ses jambes cessèrent momentanément de lui obéir, la faisant tomber. L'ombre s'approchait d'elle. Encore et toujours la même ombre. Une enfant brune aux yeux bruns. Elle lui donna un violent coup de pied, les lèvres tremblantes et les poings serrés. Ses yeux semblaient embués de larmes, et elle la releva en la saisissant par le col d'une force surhumaine._

 _\- Alors ça y est?! Tu as laissé cette blondasse me voler la place qui m'est due?!_

 _\- De quoi tu parles?!_

 _\- Tu m'as effacée de ta mémoire ! Tu la laisses voler la place qui m'appartient dans ton coeur !_

 _Elle la jeta sur le sol. La lac avait disparu. Un cri de pure terreur jailli des lèvres de la photographe._

 _\- Arrête ! Je t'en conjure, arrête !_

 _\- Arrête? Tu veux que j'arrête?_

 _\- Oui..._

 _\- ALORS QUE TU AS ARRÊTÉ DE PENSER À MOI ?! JAMAIS, ELLA ! TU ENTENDS?! JAMAIS !_

 _\- Pardonne moi ! Je t'en supplie, pardonne moi !_

 _L'enfant leva la main, pour porter un nouveau coup. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs._

 _\- C'EST TOI QUI DEVRAIT ÊTRE À MA PLACE, ELLA !_

 _\- ARRÊTE ! PAR PITIÉ, ARRÊTE !_

 _\- TU N'AURAS PAS MA PITIÉ, ELLA ! TU NE LA MÉRITES PAS !_

 _\- Je t'en supplie... Par tous les dieux..._

 _\- BRÛLE EN ENFERS !_

 _\- ELLA !_

oooOOOooo

C'est avec un hurlement de frayeur absolue que l'espagnole ouvrit les yeux dans les bras de son compagnon, qui venait de crier son nom pour la réveiller. Ce dernier caressait son dos avec tendresse, lui chuchotant des mots doux à l'oreille. Il s'empressa de sécher ses larmes avant de lui voler un baiser rempli de tendresse non dite.

\- Tintin...

\- Tout va bien, ma douce... Je suis là.

Elle le serra de toutes ses forces contre elle, laissant Milou lui lécher le bras alors que son maître jouait avec une mèche de cheveux de la jeune femme. Elle ferma un instant les yeux pour profiter du confort de ses bras avec un soupir de soulagement. Il effleura sa joue du bout des doigts avec un petit sourire.

\- Ça va mieux?

\- Ou... Oui... Merci, mi amor.

Il ne lui répondit pas tout de suite, puis lui tendit la main pour la sortir du lit.

\- Tu es prête? Ça va bientôt être l'heure du rendez-vous...

\- Oui... C'est bon. Allons-y.

Elle lui sourit pour le rassurer, mais à peine fut-elle sortit de son lit, que le journaliste la plaquait contre la porte avant de lui voler un long baiser, l'immobilisant pour qu'elle ne bouge plus. Il mit fin au baiser, et plongea son regard dans le sien, alors qu'elle le fixait avec surprise. Il détourna le regard sans rien dire, et attrapa son poignet pour la tirer avec lui devant l'hôtel, où le capitaine et Giulietta les attendaient... En se disputant.

Comme toujours, le sujet de leur dispute restait flou aux yeux du jeune couple, mais ils s'abstinrent de toutes formes de commentaires, le jeune homme séparant simplement le duo. Il avança, tournant le dos à Ella, dont la gorge se serra. Elle baissa la tête pour cacher ses yeux remplis de larmes, et le suivit de loin aux côtés de Giulietta vers le lieu de rendez-vous.

Ils se cachèrent derrière un rocher en attendant leur guide près du pont de l'Inca. Giulietta remarqua rapidement le trouble qui régnait entre ses deux amis, mais elle n'eut le temps de poser une question à son amie, puisqu'un jeune garçon sortait de derrière un mur de pierres pour leur demander de le suivre.

\- Le petit marchand d'orange !

\- C'est de lui dont nous avons avons parlé hier... C'est donc toi qui...

\- Oui, c'est moi vous avoir parlé hier, senor... Mais si Indiens voir moi te parler, moi mourir tout de suite... Toi venir, maintenant.

Il les entraîna de l'autre côté du pont, leur demandant de l'attendre. L'italienne s'approcha de son amie aux yeux verts, qui regardait Tintin avec une boule au ventre.

\- Ella... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé entre Tintin et toi?

\- C'est... C'est pas important.

\- Vous êtes raides dingues l'un de l'autre, et là vous vous parlez même pas ! Même l'alcoolo s'est rendu compte de quelque chose ! Alors si, excuse moi, mais c'est important !

La gitane jeta un instant un regard au rouquin, qui avait levé les yeux vers elle au même moment. Il détourna rapidement le regard, alors qu'elle étouffait un sanglot.

\- C'est bizarre... On s'est même pas disputé... Mais... Hier, on allait... Enfin, tu vois quoi ! Mais il s'est d'un seul coup arrêté en disant que j'étais pas prête, et... Ce matin, je me suis réveillée après un cauchemar, et jusque là, ça a été plutôt comme d'habitude, mais, juste avant qu'on ne sorte, on s'est embrassé et depuis... Ben c'est comme ça...

Elle essuya ses larmes d'un geste rapide, gênée. L'archéologue leva les yeux au ciel en lâchant un soupir.

\- Vous êtes pas possibles... Je pense que Tintin s'en veut pour hier... Et qu'il ne s'en ait rendu compte seulement après t'avoir embrassée...

Ella n'eut pas le temps de prononcer un mot que le marchand d'orange revenait, accompagné de lamas -les meilleurs amis du capitaine- pour transporter leurs affaires. Le capitaine commença à s'emporter, refusant catégoriquement d'être accompagné des lamas.

\- Mais lamas très doux... Toi pas avoir peur, senor...

\- Peur?! Moi?! Il suffit que je les regarde dans le blanc des yeux une seule fois pour les mater à jamais !

Il se plaça face à la bête, qui se mit tranquillement à brouter sa barbe. Il poussa un cri de douleur, avant de lui donner une tape sur le museau, auquel le lama répliqua en lui crachant dessus, arrachant un fou rire aux trois autres et un sourire gêné au petit indien.

\- Quand lama fâché...

\- Oui, je sais, lui toujours faire ainsi !

\- Allons, nous avons déjà perdu assez de temps... Nous pouvons y aller?

\- Au fait, quel est ton prénom, petit?

\- Zorrino, señora...

Ils reprirent leur route en direction des montagnes, avec Tintin et Zorrino en tête de groupe. Le soir finit par arriver, sans que le couple ne se soit à nouveau adressé la parole. Ils s'arrêtèrent à une "chulpa", et, tandis que le capitaine sortait quelques provisions et que l'italienne discutait avec le petit garçon, Ella s'approcha timidement de son compagnon. Elle s'assit à côté de lui, et posa doucement sa main sur la sienne. Elle le sentit se tendre, et, la surprenant elle même, elle tourna la tête vers lui avant de poser un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Le journaliste rougit, avant de la repousser délicatement, les joues rouges et les yeux baignés de larmes. Elle poussa un gémissement plaintif, et posa sa main sur sa joue pour le forcer à la regarder. Il posa ses yeux bleus sur elle, et son coeur se mit à cogner plus fort dans sa poitrine. Il la saisit finalement par les hanches afin de lui rendre son baiser. Il passa une main dans ses boucles noires, alors qu'elle s'accrochait à son pull. Ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle, alors que l'espagnole s'asseyait à califourchon sur ses jambes étendues avant de le serrer dans ses bras.

\- Je t'aime... Ne m'ignore plus comme ça, je t'en prie...

\- Excuse moi... C'est juste que... Je m'en veux tellement... J'aurai du m'en rendre compte plus tôt et...

\- Chut.

Elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, le regard sévère. Il s'adoucit presque aussitôt alors qu'elle le faisait tomber en riant, se laissant saisir par la nuque par le rouquin qui l'embrassait à nouveau. Le capitaine revint à ce moment là, et leur jeta un regard attendri, presque soulagé. Ils s'éloignèrent à nouveau l'un de l'autre, débordant d'amour. Le capitaine et Giulietta, rassurés de les voir à nouveau ainsi, proposèrent en même temps de prendre le premier tour de garde. Ils se regardèrent avant d'éclater de rire, surprenant le couple, qui accepta néanmoins.

Ils partirent se coucher, et Zorrino s'installa à côté du jeune couple, qui s'enlaça tendrement. Alors que l'enfant dormait déjà, le journaliste et sa belle se regardaient dans la pénombre, un sourire aux lèvres. Le rouquin posa ses lèvres contre celles de sa compagne, qui soupirait de bonheur. Il posa la tête contre son épaule, alors qu'elle glissait une main dans ses mèches rebelles, l'embrassant sur le front.

\- Bonne nuit, ma douce.

\- Bonne nuit, Tintin.

\- Je t'aime, ne l'oublie pas.

\- Je t'aime aussi.

Ils se sourirent, avant de se laisser emporter par Morphée.

oooOOOooo

Tintin se réveilla en sursaut, retenant un cri. Un rêve. Un simple rêve. Son visage se tourna vers la place qu'occupait Ella... Qui était vide.

\- Elle m'a laissé dormir? Ella? Ella !

La panique commença à nouer son coeur alors qu'il se précipitait dehors aux côtés de Milou. Rien. Même Zorrino, Giulietta et le capitaine avaient disparu. Il retourna dans la chulpa afin de chercher des indices, lorsque son chien se mit à aboyer. Il retourna vivement vers lui. Le capitaine et Giulietta étaient ligotés, côte à côte. Tintin libéra d'abord le capitaine, qui se débarrassa d'un lézard qui lui courrait entre les omoplates, avant d'aider Giulietta. L'italienne regardait autour d'elle nerveusement, alors que le journaliste la saisissait par les épaules, la faisant plonger son regard vers lui.

\- Giulietta, est-ce que tu sais où est Ella?!

\- Non... Après qu'ils ne nous aient attrapés hier, j'ai entendu Zorrino pousser un cri terrible. J'ai aperçu Ella tenter de le protéger, mais je me suis évanouie sans en voir plus... Bon sang, j'espère qu'elle va bien !

Elle fondit en larmes dans les bras du capitaine, qui venait de l'attirer à lui. Le rouquin sentit sa gorge se serrer, alors qu'il pensait à la femme qu'il aimait. Il serra le bonnet de Zorrino qu'il avait retrouvé dans la petite cabane. Il le fit sentir à Milou, le suppliant de le guider à lui. Il devait le retrouver ! En plus, il saurait sûrement où était Ella ! Il se mit à courir après le petit chien blanc, qui aboyait furieusement.

Tintin et Giulietta prirent un chemin différent de celui du capitaine, alors qu'ils repéraient enfin la caravane transportant le petit garçon sur un lama, et la jeune fille, bâillonnée, forcée à marcher, qui jetait des regards assassins à ses ravisseurs. Soudain, un bruit de chute attira son attention, ainsi que celle de l'archéologue et du belge, qui tournèrent le regard vers le capitaine qui dévala la roche.

\- Capitaine?!

Tandis que tous les fusils se pointaient vers lui, Tintin en profita pour sauter sur un des kidnappeurs de Zorrino et Ella, lui volant son arme. Alors que le capitaine se faisait interroger, le journaliste pointa son fusil sur les indiens, tandis que le capitaine et Giulietta libéraient leurs amis. Soudain, l'indien assommé quelques minutes auparavant reprit ses esprits, arrachant un hurlement déchiré à Ella.

\- TINTIN ! DERRIÈRE TOI !

Il rejeta le fusil en arrière, assommant à nouveau son assaillant. Les indiens prirent la fuite, et l'espagnole se jeta dans les bras de son compagnon.

\- Tintin ! Si tu savais combien j'ai eu peur !

\- Tout va bien, ma douce, je suis là...

Il posa ses lèvres sur son front, caressant doucement sa joue avant de coller son visage contre le sien. L'italienne se tourna vers le petit garçon, lui ouvrant les bras pour le serrer contre elle.

\- Tout va bien, Zorrino? Ils ne t'ont pas fait de mal?

\- Tout va bien, signora Giulietta.

\- Me voilà rassurée !

\- Où est Milou?

Le rouquin se tourna vers l'enfant avec un sourire, Ella toujours dans ses bras.

\- Nous l'avons laissé un peu plus haut ! Tiens, le voilà !

\- Bonjour, Milou ! ... Ooooh ! Un condor !

Le majestueux oiseau attrapa le petit chien, avant de l'emmener vers son nid. Tintin tira, le touchant à l'aile. Il commença à escalader la partie, sous les cris de Ella.

\- Sois prudent, je t'en prie !

Le coeur battant, le jeune homme continuait à grimper, pour finalement trouver son fidèle compagnon en train de ronger des os ! Il le gronda un peu, puis l'accrocha à lui avant de commencer à descendre. Un autre condor apparu alors,s vous les cris paniqués des compagnons du journaliste. La capitaine saisit la carabine et tira à son tour, manquant de peu le condor. Ce dernier se jeta sur le belge, qui poussa un cri de douleur, le visage frappé par ses serres puissantes. Il lâcha alors la corde, s'accrochant à ses potes pour s'en servir de parachute.

Il retomba délicatement sur le sol, sous les cris de joie de ses amis et les insultes de l'aîné. Zorrino l'aida à se relever, tandis que Ella saisissait des bandages que Giulietta lui tendait pour les mettre sur les plaies de son compagnon. Il leva les yeux vers elle, avec un sourire attendri. Elle ne disait rien, le soignant en silence avant de poser doucement sa main sur sa joue.

\- Et voilà.

\- Merci, Ella...

Il l'enlaça tendrement, le coeur battant encore la chamade.

\- Je t'aime, Ella.

\- Moi aussi, mi amor.

Leurs regards se croisèrent un instant, et ils fermèrent les yeux pour partager un nouveau baiser.

* * *

Et voilàààà ! J'espère que ça VOUS PLAÎT !

Encore de gros merci à toi, Maumaud pour tes reviews, je te fais pleins de bisous baveux ! :*


	26. Chapter 25

**O**

Après moults aventures à travers la neige et une forêt tropicale durant lesquelles ils perdirent les lamas et une partie de leurs provisions, le petit groupe finit par atteindre une rivière. Zorrino, fier de lui, tendit au capitaine les cordes qu'il avait lui même fabriqué avec des lianes. La corde s'accrocha au rocher de l'autre côté du torrent, et le petit indien, pour prouver la solidité des cordes, passa le premier, suivi du capitaine, qui manqua de tomber à l'eau en récupérant sa casquette. Giulietta passa ensuite, le ventre noué par sa peur, puisqu'elle ne savait pas nager. Ella, habile acrobate, marcha debout sur la corde, sous les cris de peur de Tintin, qui la suppliait de s'accrocher correctement à la corde.

\- Ella, je t'en prie !

\- Tout va bien, Tintin ! Regarde, je suis déjà de l'autre côté !

Elle sauta souplement sur le rocher, s'accrochant aux mains de l'italienne, qui reprenait difficilement son souffle. Milou accroché dans son dos, le journaliste finit par s'accrocher à la corde, avant de commencer la traversée. Et soudain, ce qui devait arriver arriva. La corde céda, et le rouquin et son compagnon disparurent dans le cours d'eau sous les cris déchirants de la gitane.

\- Tintin ! TINTIN ! TINTIIIIIIIIN !

Sa gorge se déchira sous ses cris le suppliant de remonter à la surface. Le barbu se laissa tomber sur un rocher, alors que la blonde s'approcha doucement de son amie, les yeux embués par les larmes. Elle posa sa main sur son épaule, avant de l'attirer contre elle, alors que la brune continuait à sangloter contre elle.

\- Il a pas le droit... Il peut pas... Il doit remonter ! Il ne peut pas se noyer, c'est impossible ! Impossible...

Elle poussa un hurlement qui fit frémir le capitaine, dont les larmes coulaient silencieusement le long de ses joues. Zorrino, appuyé contre sa cuisse, pleurait, le visage dans les mains. Giulietta se mordait la lèvre jusqu'au sang, s'interdisant de pleurer pour soutenir son amie.

 **\- Tintin... Comment as-tu pu nous faire ça?**

Soudain, un cri la sortit de ses pensées.

 _\- Ohé !_

\- Vous avez entendu?!

\- Oui, Giulietta, aussi sûr que je vous vois !

Ella bondit sur ses jambes, dévalant les rochers à vitesse folle, suivie de près par Zorrino. Elle attrapa le petit garçon par la taille à cause d'un rocher un peu trop grand pour lui, avant de s'approcher de la cascade.

 _\- Vous êtes là?_

\- Tintin !

 _\- Ella..._

\- Tu es blessé?!

 _\- Je t'en prie, d'abord, vous allez me rejoindre... Je vais lancer une pierre pour vous montrer où je suis, puis vous allez me la relancer avec une corde, pour traverser le cours d'eau. D'accord?_

\- Très bien.

La pierre roula aux pieds des amis. Le capitaine fit un noeud serré, les mains d'Ella tremblant trop pour qu'elle puisse nouer quoi que ce soit.

\- Attention, Tintin, je vais jeter la pierre.

 _\- Allez-y, capitaine !_

D'abord hésitant, l'aîné finit par jeter la pierre, avant de rejoindre le journaliste. Ce fut le tour de Giulietta, terrorisée, accompagnée par Zorrino qui la rassurait. Ella passa la dernière, fixant la cascade, le coeur serré.

 _\- Ella ! C'est à toi !_

Elle finit par traverser le jet d'eau, qui tomba violemment sur sa nuque alors qu'elle inspirait à pleins poumons. Ses mèches gorgées d'eau lui retombaient sur le front, et elle croisa le regard de son amant, qui tenait fermement la corde afin qu'elle ne cède pas, cette fois-ci. Ils restèrent un long moment à s'observer, trempés comme pas possible. Tintin finit par lâcher la corde, ouvrant les bras pour recevoir Ella qui venait de se jeter vers lui.

\- Tintin ! J'ai eu si peur !

\- Moi aussi...

\- Tu n'es pas blessé?!

\- Pas une égratignure, rassure toi.

Leurs regards se croisèrent, et ils échangèrent un fiévreux baiser. Assise sur un rocher, Giulietta essorait ses cheveux en observant ses amis avec un sourire. Le capitaine posa sa main sur les yeux de Zorrino, qui était devenu rouge comme une tomate. L'espagnole approfondit le baiser en glissant ses mains dans sa nuque, alors que son compagnon s'accrochait à ses cheveux avec la force du désespoir. Ils finirent par se séparer, à bout de souffle, les yeux dans les yeux. Leurs fronts se collèrent l'un à l'autre, alors qu'ils souriaient, rassurés.

\- Je t'aime...

\- Moi aussi, ma douce...

Le rouquin reposa à nouveau ses lèvres contre les siennes, plus doucement, cette fois. Il essuya du pouce les larmes qui perlaient au coin des yeux d'Ella, qui tenait doucement le col de son pull pour approfondir le contact. Ils se séparèrent à nouveau, Tintin glissant son pouce le long des joues de sa douce, qui ferma les yeux en soupirant de bien-être.

\- Excusez moi de vous déranger, tous les deux, mais dis moi, Tintin, pourquoi ne nous as-tu pas rejoint, toi? Tu as trouvé quelque chose?

\- Tout à fait, Giulietta !

Il laissa l'indienne s'échapper de ses bras, alors que Zorrino agrippait timidement la main de la blonde, qui eut un sourire attendri. Ils commencèrent à s'enfoncer dans les tunnels sombres, lorsque le couloir commença à s'obstruer. La situation s'aggravait, et c'est pourquoi le journaliste décide de s'aventurer dans un petit passage où Milou s'était engouffré.

\- Sois prudent, Tintin !

\- Ne t'en fais pas, Zorrino, je serai prudent !

S'écorchant légèrement les genoux en escaladant la façade, il serra les dents avant de passer par une brèche, puis de retenir un petit cri de stupeur, attisant la crainte de ses camarades.

\- Tintin?! Tout va bien?!

Il mit un petit temps avant de répondre à la brune, lui arrachant un faible soupir de soulagement. Il invita les autres à le suivre, ce qu'ils firent sans tarder, le rejoignant dans le petit cul de sac qui servait autrefois de chambre des morts. Le rouquin leur demanda de l'aider à pousser une grosse dalle, qui bougeait au fur et à mesure des efforts procurés, jusqu'à ce qu'elle cède...

Interrompant une cérémonie religieuse Inca.

\- QU'ON SE SAISISSE DE CES SACRILÈGES !

Les adultes commencèrent alors à se battre pour leur vie, protégeant tant bien que mal l'enfant caché derrière eux, afin d'éviter qu'il ne soit blessé. Cependant, les Indiens étaient en surnombre, et ils finirent par avoir le dessus, enfermant alors le groupe d'amis dans une prison en pierre. Zorrino fondait en larmes, rapidement consolé par Giulietta, alors que le capitaine s'appuyait contre un mur, les bras croisés et le souffle nerveux. Tintin, quand à lui, faisait les cent pas, finalement arrêté par Ella, qui ne supportait plus le voir gigoter dans tous les sens.

\- Tintin, veux-tu cesser de gesticuler, s'il te plaît?!

\- Tiens...? Qu'est-ce que j'ai au fond de ma poche?

Il saisit le petit médaillon offert il y a quelques temps par un étrange indien. Il l'offrit à l'enfant, le rassurant d'un sourire tendre, avant de se tourner vers sa compagne, tandis que s'ouvrait la porte, laissant apparaître une foule de soldats.

\- Vous venir... Inca attendre vous...

Ils s'avancèrent face à l'Inca, alors que l'archéologue gravait dans sa rétine chaque détails de cette civilisation qu'elle avait toujours cru perdue. Elle observait, et son coeur qui battait si fort dans sa poitrine était certainement plus dû à l'excitation qu' à la peur, contrairement à ses camarade. L'Inca commença alors à les interroger, et ce fut Tintin qui prit la parole, car le capitaine était bien trop sur les nerfs, Zorrino, trop timide, Ella, bien trop stressée, et Giulietta, obnubilée par ce qui l'entourait. Giulietta ne sortit de sa torpeur que lorsque l'Inca annonça leur mort imminente.

Tintin ordonna alors à Zorrino de sortir sa médaille, la tendant à l'Inca, qui leur intima de leur dire d'où provenait le médaillon. C'est alors qu'un Grand Prêtre du Soleil se distingua de la foule, et ses traits étaient familiers à Tintin et Ella, puisqu'il s'agissait de l'indien leur ayant remis la médaille en question ! L'inca gracia Zorrino, mais annonça que les deux hommes mourraient, ainsi que Tournesol.

\- Quand aux jeunes femmes... Nous les marierons à d'importants fonctionnaires de notre peuple !

\- NOOOON ! Non, je refuse ! Je préfère mourir qu'avoir à subir ça !

La gitane se réfugia aussitôt dans les bras de son compagnon, qui la serra très fort contre lui. Des hommes armés s'emparèrent alors d'eux deux, les séparant, arrachant de nouveaux hurlement à Ella, qui se débattait comme un diable alors que Tintin criait son nom. Les jeunes filles furent enfermées dans une chambre luxueuse, et Ella se roula en boule sur son lit, au bord des larmes. Son amie s'approcha d'elle, la serrant doucement contre elle.

\- Ella...

\- Ils n'ont pas le doit ! Ils ne peuvent pas faire ça ! Le capitaine a raison ! C'est de l'assassinat !

\- Hélas, je crains que nous n'ayons pas notre mot à dire, Ella...

L'espagnole se dégagea violemment des bras de son amie avant de se jeter sur le lit voisin, fondant en sanglots amers, ignorant les appels de son amie. La blonde se roula en boule sur sa propre couchette, serrant très fort les paupières pour empêcher les larmes de glisser sur ses joues.

oooOOOooo

Giulietta se réveilla en sursaut, persuadée d'avoir entendu Ella à côté d'elle. Pourtant, pour la première fois depuis quelques temps, aucun cauchemar n'avait troublé le sommeil de son amie. Incapable de se rendormir, elle s'allongea sur le dos, fixant le plafond de sa chambre. Elle ferma un instant les yeux, rappelant le visage de sa mère sous ses paupières closes, la gorge serrée. Si seulement elle ne l'avait pas abandonnée... Mais avec des si, on referait le monde. Alors Giulietta effaça cette sombre pensée de son esprit, et se mit à songer avec douleur à la vie future qu'elle allait peut-être avoir.

Les larmes commencèrent à rouler sur ses joues, et une nouvelle fois, le visage de sa mère lui apparut. Maria Milazzo. Elle étouffa un sanglot dans sa gorge, se retournant sur le ventre pour étouffer ses pleurs dans son oreiller. Son visage tournait dans son esprit, fantôme malveillant lui rappelant sans cesse son absence. L'italienne se releva brutalement, retournant le lit, faisant sursauter Ella, qui bondit du sien avec un cri d'effroi. Le peu présent sur la table vola dans la pièce, alors que la brune sautait vers elle en saisissant son bras pour l'arrêter.

\- Giu ! Giu ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe?!

\- IL SE PASSE QUE J'EN AI MARRE ! VOILÀ CE QUI SE PASSE !

Son cri la calma subitement, et elle se laissa tomber dans les bras d'Ella, pour, à son tour, fondre en larmes.

oooOOOooo

Cela faisait quelques heures que le soleil s'était levé sur la petite chambre, rappelant à l'aide de sa lumière l'agitation de cette nuit. Maladroitement, Giulietta remit en place la corbeille de fruits, puis la cruche d'eau, dont le contenu s'était répandu sur le sol. La porte s'ouvrit, arrachant un sursauta aux deux jeunes femmes, puis un cri de joie. Ella bondissait dans les bras de Tintin, qui venait d'entrer, suivi de Milou et du capitaine Haddock. Alors que Tintin et Ella pleuraient l'un contre l'autre, l'archéologue et son aîné se faisaient face, lâchant un faible sourire en se serrant la main.

\- Content de vous revoir, Giulietta.

\- Moi de même, capitaine. Moi de même.

* * *

Et voilà ! La fin de ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu !

Merci à tou(te)s pour vos reviews, ça me fait chaud au coeur !

Je vous fait de gros bisous, et à la prochaine !

Au fait ! À votre avis, le nom mystère?


	27. Chapter 26

**D**

 _PS : TRÈS IMPORTANT ! SI VOUS N'AIMEZ PAS LES LEMONS, NE LISEZ PAS TOUT CE QUI SE TROUVE ENTRE !_

Les 18 jours qui précédèrent l'exécution des deux hommes furent terriblement douloureux, que ce soit pour les deux concernés ou les deux jeunes femmes à leurs côtés. Ella et Tintin passaient la plupart du temps l'un serrés contre l'autre, se chuchotant à mi-voix des mots doux pour se rassurer. Giulietta, quand à elle, ne comptait les heures durant lesquelles elle regardait par la fenêtre, tandis que le capitaine faisait les cent pas dans la pièce, cherchant un moyen pour fuir ce destin affreux.

\- Capitaine, cessez de faire des allers-retours, je vous prie...

\- Vous m'excuserez, Ella, mais ce n'est pas vous qui allez être exécutée !

\- Non, en effet. C'est mon amant.

Sa voix avait claqué, froide. Blessée. Blessante, aussi. Le journaliste posa une main sur l'épaule de sa compagne, dont la vision brouillée faisant tanguer le monde autour d'elle. Le capitaine se laissa tomber sur le sol, la tête dans les mains, faisant se retourner Giulietta.

\- Excusez moi, Ella. Je suis un peu sur les nerfs, voyez-vous...

La gitane ne répondit rien, se réfugiant dans les bras de Tintin, tremblante. L'italienne fixa à nouveau son attention vers le dehors, la gorge nouée. Son être tout entier lui hurlait de parler au capitaine de son lourd secret, mais elle avait si peu de sa réaction... Elle ne pouvait pas lui faire ça, pas avec le sort qui l'attendait. Elle cligna des yeux pour se débarrasser des larmes perlant le long de ses orbes bleues marines. Le barbu se précipita soudainement vers la fenêtre forçant les barreaux, qui s'arrachèrent soudainement du mur, arrachant un cri de surprise à Giulietta.

Tintin bondit sur ses pieds, lâchant le journal qu'il tenait dans les mains, et bousculant maladroitement Ella, qui, endormie sur ses genoux, venait de se réveiller en sursaut. Un sourire ravi naquit sur le visage du marin, alors que la blonde le maintenait en place tant bien que mal pour qu'il ne saute pas par la fenêtre, lui répétant qu'il risquait de se rompre le cou en faisant cela. La porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître l'Inca et quelques soldats.

\- Ah ! Nous arrivons à temps !

Ils forcèrent les deux hommes à enfiler des robes oranges, des robes de sacrifice. Ella se jeta aux pieds de l'Inca, les larmes roulant sur ses joues.

\- Grâce ! Grâce, je vous en supplie ! Ne lui faites pas de mal !

Un soldat la souleva du sol pour la jeter plus loin, renversant son amie au passage qui poussa un cri de rage, furieuse que son amie soit brutalisée de cette façon alors qu'elle ne pouvait se défendre, que personne ne pouvait la défendre. Pas même l'homme qui l'aimait... Tintin, ligoté, la regardait les larmes aux yeux. Il lui fit un petit sourire triste, rapidement poussé par les soldats pour qu'il avance.

\- Ella... Sache que les mois que j'ai passé à tes côtés ont été les plus beaux de ma vie.

\- Tintin...

\- Je t'aime. De tout mon coeur.

\- Moi aussi...

Les larmes continuaient à couler, grosses, comme son coeur bien lourd. Elle se releva, maladroite, poussée en direction de la foule, qui l'observait, mais qui observait plus en détail Giulietta, à cause de ses cheveux "couleur du Soleil". Le capitaine, une nouvelle fois, tenta de s'enfuir, pour être rattrapé presque aussitôt. Une musique retentit, alors que des danseuses encadraient le professeur Tournesol, mené sur le bûcher. Que les dieux étaient ironiques ! Ils l'avaient tant recherché, tout cela pour qu'ils se retrouvent ensemble, vers la mort ! Ella baissa la tête. C'était insupportable. Cette douleur était insupportable.

Elle releva la tête à la recherche du sourire rassurant de Tintin. Hélas, il ne souriait pas. Une sueur froide coulait sur sa tempe, et ses lèvres tremblaient. Il ne craignait qu'une chose : qu'il se soit trompé, et qu'il ne voit plus jamais Ella. Sa douce Ella... Sa tendre Ella... SA Ella. Il secoua la tête pour sortir cette idée morbide de sa tête. Il devait avoir confiance. Vaincre sa peur !

Giulietta ne lâchait le capitaine du regard. Il se débattait, hurlait, alors que le professeur Tournesol lui demandait calmement si il allait bien, par cette belle journée ensoleillée. Le barbu finit par laisser tomber, avant de croiser le regard de la blonde. Il lui jeta un regard triste, que la jeune femme ne lui connaissait pas. Par ses yeux, Haddock tentait de lui transmettre des excuses, pour toutes les fois où il s'était montré injuste. Pour l'avoir embarquée dans cette aventure. Pour l'avoir menée dans cette embuscade. Pour tout. Cependant, il savait que Giulietta ne comprendrait pas son regard, ses excuses. Elle était trop jeune.

Alors que Zorrino se débattait dans les bras des gardes en implorant de laisser leurs vies sauves, le Grand Prêtre s'approcha du bûcher dans le but de l'allumer, lorsque Tintin commença à parler à voix forte, comme s'il s'adressait au soleil. Ce dernier, à la surprise générale, commença à décliner, amenant la panique sur les Incas, et les larmes dans les yeux des deux jeunes femmes. Sacré Tintin ! Dire qu'il avait tout prévu ! L'Inca le supplia de ramener le soleil dans le ciel, et ce dernier commença à réapparaître. Une éclipse ! Une éclipse venait de leur sauver la vie ! À peine Tintin fut-il détaché et Ella libérée qu'ils se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, pleurant à chaudes larmes, soulagés de se retrouver en vie.

\- Ella ! Oh, ma Ella...

\- Tintin ! J'ai eu si peur, si tu savais...

\- Je suis désolé... Je ne t'ai rien dit pour ne pas te donner de faux espoirs...

Il s'empara brutalement de ses lèvres, arrachant l'élastique qui maintenait les cheveux de l'espagnole attachés en un chignon. Ses doigts se glissaient dans les boucles brunes, redécouvrant à nouveau cette femme qu'il aimait tant, qu'il avait cru perdre. Ils se séparèrent pour reprendre haleine, et se sourire à nouveau pour s'embrasser de plus belle. Giulietta saisit Zorrino dans ses bras, riant aux éclats et pleurant en même temps, alors que le capitaine passait ses bras autour d'eux, tandis que Tournesol s'émerveillait du "jeu d'acteur des figurants", arrachant des aboiements joyeux à Milou, qui sautillait autour de son maître. Ce dernier se sépara d'Ella avant de le prendre dans ses bras, caressant son pelage en riant, les larmes aux yeux.

Ils s'entretinrent avec l'Inca, qui leur accorda grâce, et accepta de réveiller les archéologues plongés dans un profond sommeil. Le groupe d'amis jura de ne jamais révéler l'emplacement du temple du Soleil, lorsque Giulietta s'approcha d'un pas timide.

\- Noble Fils du Soleil, j'ai une question à te poser...

\- Vas-y, noble étrangère.

\- Je suis archéologue, et mon travail exige que... Que je fasse part de mes découvertes au monde entier... C'est pourquoi je vous demande l'autorisation de garder les croquis que j'ai fait de votre temple, en faisant croire que nous avons vu de vieilles ruines...

L'Inca reste un instant silencieux, avant de se tourner vers l'italienne, et de lui sourire.

\- J'accepte, noble étrangère. Je sais que tu ne trahiras pas notre secret.

Elle s'inclina, les yeux brillants de joie et d'excitation.

\- Merci, noble Fils du Soleil !

Ce fut l'heure des adieux, et Giulietta pleura longuement lorsque Zorrino lui expliqua qu'il avait décidé de rester ici. Elle le serra longtemps dans ses bras, alors que Ella essuyait une larme avec un sourire triste. Ils repartirent à la ville la plus proche, où leurs guides les saluèrent, et, alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à repartir, le capitaine les arrêta un instant. Il se pencha à une fontaine pour prendre une gorgée d'eau, sous le regard circonspect de ses amis. Il s'approcha d'un lama, et lui cracha toute l'eau à la figure, arrachant un fou rire aux deux jeunes filles et des sursauts d'incompréhension au journaliste et au professeur.

\- Tu as payé pour tous les autres, mais tant pis ! J'avais ça sur le coeur depuis longtemps !

Ils prirent le premier avion en direction de Bruxelles, afin de rentrer à Moulinsart. À peine arrivés, chacun s'effondra dans sa chambre.

Giulietta s'allongea sur son lit, et s'endormit en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, toute habillée. Le capitaine s'assit dans son fauteuil préféré, et dégusta un whisky que lui avait apporté Nestor. Milou partit jouer avec le chien de Moulinsart, Hector. Quand à Tintin et Ella, ils se dirigèrent dans leur chambre, n'ayant pas eu d'intimité depuis maintenant plus d'un mois. Le rouquin s'agrippa à la nuque de sa compagne pour lui voler un baiser passionné. Il l'allongea sur leur lit, avant de repartir dévorer ses lèvres rouges.

Il se stoppa soudainement, jetant un regard confus à celle qu'il aimait.

\- Ella... Tu...

\- J'ai cru te perdre, Tintin. Je n'ai plus peur de rien, à présent. Sauf de ta mort...

Elle étouffa un sanglot et cacha son visage dans son cou. Les lèvres de son compagnon chatouillèrent sa nuque, alors qu'il défaisait doucement son corset. Ses doigts frôlaient le dos nu de l'indienne qui frissonnait à chaque contact. Le haut de la jeune femme tomba lorsque le dernier laçage fut retiré, laissant le haut de son corps à nu. Gênée, elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en détournant le regard. Son amant sourit, et retira ses bras avant de partir l'embrasser.

\- Ne te cache pas, Ella. Tu es magnifique...

Elle rougit plus encore, puis s'assit en commençant à détacher la chemise du célèbre journaliste. Il se laissa docilement faire, avant de remonter sa main le long de sa jupe fendue au niveau de la cuisse. Elle eut un petit sursaut, alors que la chemise de Tintin tombait sur le bas du lit. Il lui retira doucement sa jupe, ne lui laissant qu'un dernier rempart avant de se retrouver en tenue d'Eve. Le journaliste déboucla sa ceinture, puis retira son pantalon qu'il jeta plus loin dans la chambre, avant de se précipiter vers les lèvres de Ella.

Cette dernière gloussa contre sa bouche devant tant de précipitation, mais passa les bras autour de sa nuque, se détendant enfin. Maladroites et débutantes, les mains du journaliste glissaient le long des hanches de la jolie brune à la peau mâte, dont la respiration s'agita d'un coup. La chaleur de la chambre bondit de plusieurs degrés, et la voix d'Ella lâcha un gémissement rauque lorsque la main de son amant se glissa entre ses cuisses pour retirer son dernier vêtement. Elle eut un petit sursaut, et se surprit elle même en basculant le jeune homme. Une bosse commençait à apparaître à travers le tissu tendu, mais Ella ne se démonta pas.

Elle lui retira, timidement, doucement, et le jeune homme dut se mordre la lèvre pour retenir le gémissement qui voulait franchir ses lèvres. Ne pas la renverser, basculer au-dessus d'elle, se placer entre ses cuisses... Ne pas la brusquer. Elle rougit violemment en voyant son sexe dressé, et cette fois, le journaliste ne put retenir un gémissement à cause du souffle chaud de sa compagne près de ses parties intimes. Il n'arriva plus à résister, et passa au-dessus de la jeune femme, partant dévorer chaque parcelle de sa peau, laissant par moment quelques traces violacées.

\- Tintin...

L'indienne échappa un petit cri lorsque son compagnon effleura du bout des doigts le fruit interdit. Il se surprit à rougir, puis déposa ses baisers sur son ventre, puis glissa sur sa cuisse, pour enfin découvrir le fruit de son désir. Il passa ses lèvres dessus, doucement, alors que Ella gémissait de gêne et d'envie. Il la caressa, doucement, puis introduit doucement un doigt, la faisant se cambrer violemment.

\- Ella ! Tout va bien...?

\- Oui... Ne t'arrête pas.

Elle lui fit un petit sourire d'encouragement. Le journaliste se mit à penser que jamais elle n'avait été aussi belle, rien que pour lui. Les joues rouges, les cheveux en bataille, les yeux mi-clos, les cuisses entrouvertes.

\- Tu es tellement jolie, Ella...

Il tremblait d'excitation. Ça faisait si longtemps qu'il attendait ça ! Il jeta un regard interrogateur à sa partenaire, et une lueur de panique se glissa dans son regard.

\- Tu... Tu te sens prête ou...

\- Tu crois que... Ça va faire... Mal?

Elle avait murmuré le dernier mot, morte de honte, détournant le regard.

\- Oh, Ella...

Alors c'était ça, depuis le début. La crainte de la douleur. Il remonta doucement vers son visage, la forçant à le regarder. Ses beaux yeux verts étaient embués de larmes, alors il déposa ses lèvres contre les siennes, doucement. Amoureusement. Oui, c'était ça, il n'y avait pas d'autres mots pour décrire ce baiser. C'était si doux que Ella crut un instant qu'elle allait perdre la tête. La voix de Tintin la rassurant la ramena à la réalité présente, et ce fut sa voix qui lui donna le courage d'accepter.

Alors elle hocha la tête, le regard plongé dans le sien, les cuisses entrouvertes. Confiante. Il l'embrassa tendrement sur le front, alors qu'elle souriait. Il lui rendit son sourire, puis la pénétra, doucement. Il s'arrêta, craintif. Les yeux de la jeune femme était grand ouverts d'étonnement. Alors ça ne faisait pas mal? Aucune souffrance, pas de sang, rien. Juste une légère gêne. Et derrière cette gêne, un plaisir sans nom. Elle fit un petit mouvement de bassin, incitant le jeune homme à bouger.

Il ne se fit pas prier. Il commença à mouver ses hanches doucement, puis commença à accélérer. Sa compagne lui griffa involontairement le dos. La pièce était remplie de leurs gémissements de plaisir, et jamais ils n'eurent autant l'impression que tout dans l'univers était à sa place. Ils étaient l'un et l'autre, non, ils ne faisaient qu'un. Soudain, Ella sentit comme une vague de déferlance la propulser hors de la réalité. Elle s'agrippa plus brutalement à Tintin, qui sentait, lui aussi, quelque chose venu du plus profond de ses entrailles. Il lâcha un grognement de plaisir en enfouissant son visage dans la chevelure de sa douce. Ils se cambrèrent violemment, perdus dans la même vague de plaisir. Ils se laissèrent retomber sur le lit, et s'embrassèrent, heureux.

Ella était endormie depuis longtemps. Tintin, lui, ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Il la regardait dormir, attendri, amoureux. Enfin, ils l'avaient fait. Ils avaient fait l'amour. Il sourit. Il se leva du lit sans faire du bruit, et enfila un peignoir. Il sortit dans le couloir, et descendit dans le salon, où la lumière était toujours allumée. Le capitaine ne dormait pas. Il lisait un journal, pipe à la bouche, et il jeta un coup d'oeil au jeune homme lorsqu'il s'assit près de lui.

\- Vous ne dormez pas, capitaine?

\- Non, mon jeune ami.

\- Vous ne trouvez pas le sommeil?

\- C'est Giulietta... Elle... Comment dire... M'intrigue. J'ai le sentiment que quelque chose de profond nous lie, mais je serai incapable d'expliquer quoi.

Le rouquin lui jeta un air moqueur.

\- Capitaine, ne me faites pas croire que vous êtes amoureux d'elle !

\- Amoureux?! Diable non, tonnerre de Brest ! Certainement pas ! Cependant... Je ne saurai l'expliquer. Elle m'intrigue, c'est tout.

Un petit silence s'installa, que Archibald Haddock rompit.

\- Alors, Tintin... Ella et vous... Ça y est?

Le journaliste, pris sur le fait, rougit violemment en détournant le regard.

\- Nous étions si bruyants...?

\- Non, rassurez-vous. C'est la béatitude sur votre visage qui me fait dire ça.

Il lâcha un sourire.

\- Cela me rappelle Maria et moi...

\- Qui donc?

\- Maria... La seule femme dont j'ai été jamais amoureux. Elle était si belle... Les joues un peu rondes, un visage enfantin. Des poignées d'amour toutes petites mais adorables. Des cheveux courts, blonds comme le soleil, aussi frisés que ceux de Ella. Des yeux marrons chocolat. Elle était parfaite. Mais un marin n'a d'autre attache que la mer...

Le rouquin resta un instant interdit, surpris et touché que le capitaine lui en parle. Ce dernier se tourna vers lui, et lui donna un coup de coude amusé.

\- Mais ne prêtez pas attention aux propos d'un vieux loup de mer comme moi : allez plutôt rejoindre votre dulcinée !

\- Vous avez raison... Je ne veux pas qu'elle se réveille seule.

Il partit en direction de la chambre, et, à peine eut il disparu dans le couloir que le marin poussa un soupir de soulagement. Dieu merci, il n'avait pas vu ses yeux rougis.

Tintin entrouvrit la porte. Ella dormait encore. Il se glissa sous les couettes avec un sourire après avoir retiré son peignoir, et enlaça sa douce, qui, importunée dans son sommeil, se retourna vers lui, les yeux toujours fermés.

\- Tintin...? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a...?

\- Rien, Ella. Rendors toi...

Elle eut un petit sourire, et cala sa tête contre son torse dénudé.

\- Je t'aime, Ella.

\- Moi aussi, Tintin.

Ils s'endormirent le sourire aux lèvres, heureux et comblés.

* * *

Et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Alors? Cet avancement dans l'histoire? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez?

Encore un gros merci pour vos reviews, ça me fait chaud au coeur ! Mais le mot mystère n'est pas Théo... Pas tout à fait !

Enfin, je vous fais de gros bisous poilus barbus, et à la prochaine !


	28. Chapter 27

**O**

 _Ella sentit une main se poser sur sa joue. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux, souriant en pensant rencontrer le sourire de Tintin, puis sursauta en voyant deux yeux chocolats la regarder fixement._

 _\- Que.. Que..._

 _\- Alors, Ella? Tu te sens heureuse?_

 _L'espagnole ne répondit pas, se contentant de fixer l'enfant, les yeux écarquillés, et les lèvres tremblantes._

 _\- Comme je t'envie... Moi, au fond de cette masse d'eau, je ne connais aucun bonheur._

 _\- Je... Je..._

 _\- Et c'est de ta faute, ça, Ella !_

 _\- N... Non ! Je... Je ne..._

 _\- SI ! TU M'AS LAISSÉE COULER ! TU N'AS MÊME PAS CHERCHÉ À PLONGER POUR ME CHERCHER ! POURQUOI?!_

 _\- C'est faux, je..._

 _\- TAIS TOI ! VA AU DIABLE !_

 _Ella se fit propulser vers l'arrière, arrachant un petit cri de douleur lorsque son dos rencontra quelque chose de dur. Elle se retourna, et poussa un hurlement d'horreur en se rendant compte qu'il s'agissait de son amant, cloué au mur. Elle commença à hurler, alors que l'enfant riait, riait à ne pas s'arrêter..._

oooOOOooo

Elle ouvrit les yeux en sursaut, laissant son cri s'achever contre les lèvres de celui qu'elle aimait. Elle ferma doucement les yeux, cherchant à effacer les images d'horreur de cette nuit. Le journaliste se recula de quelques millimètres.

\- Bonjour, ma douce.

\- Bonjour.

\- Ça va...?

\- Ça va...

Il l'attira doucement dans ses bras, les yeux brillants de bonheur. Il déposa des baisers papillons dans sa nuque alors qu'elle gloussait, l'amour effaçant peu à peu la précédente peur qui l'avait secouée. Leurs lèvres se scellèrent à nouveau, et le jeune homme bascula au-dessus de son amante pour l'embrasser plus passionnément encore. Ils finirent par se séparer, et s'habillèrent pour rejoindre leurs amis dans le salon, mais seul le Professeur Tournesol s'y trouvait. Le journaliste posa une main sur son épaule, et le pauvre homme bondit sur ses pieds.

\- Tintin ! Ella ! Mes amis, ne m'effrayez pas comme ça !

\- Désolé, professeur ! Comment allez-vous?

\- J'aide ce cher Nestor à préparer le café ! Mais comment allez-vous, Tintin?

\- Très bien, merci.

\- Et vous Ella?

\- De même, professeur.

\- Moi-même? Ma foi, fort bien !

Ella réprimait difficilement son fou rire, et fit plutôt un signe de la main à Giulietta, qui venait d'entrer, ses cheveux blonds en bataille. Elle fit un petit signe de la main et s'assit à la table du salon, à côté de Tintin.

\- Bien dormi, Giu?

\- Comme une souche ! Et toi, Ella?

\- Pas assez et plutôt bof... Mais heureusement, j'avais Tintin.

Elle lui fit un petit sourire, et le rouge lui grimpa aux joues, alors que l'italienne lui jetait un regard signifiant clairement qu'elle avait intérêt à lui expliquer dans la journée. Ils commencèrent tous à petit-déjeuner, et le capitane finit par arriver en peignoir, s'étirant de tout son long, Milou lui faisant la fête à son entrée.

\- Bonjour, capitaine !

\- Bonjour, mesdemoiselles, messieurs.

\- Comment allez-vous?

\- Très bien, et vous, Ella?

\- Très bien, capitaine !

L'espagnole avait répondu, les yeux pétillants de bonheur, attirant un sourire sur le visage du capitaine. Il s'assit près du professeur, qui le salua également.

\- Que diriez-vous d'aller se promener après le repas? Il fait beau, ce serait agréable...

\- Quelle bonne idée, Tintin ! Professeur, vous viendrez avec nous?

Après moult explications, le professeur déclina poliment leur invitation, leur expliquant qu'il devait travailler dans son labo. Le petit groupe se leva de table, et partirent se préparer à leur balade. Ella mit un joli sari, et se tourna vers Tintin, qui cherchait sa chemise préférée. Elle fit un sourire attendri, et fouilla habilement dans l'armoire pour en ressortir le fameux artéfact.

\- Merci, ma Ella.

Il lui fit son plus beau sourire, avant de passer un bras autour de ses épaules. Il enfila sa chemise, puis saisit la main de l'espagnole pour se diriger vers l'entrée de Moulinsart. Giulietta les attendait déjà, se chamaillant avec le capitaine, pour changer. Les deux amoureux les rejoignirent rapidement, partant marcher sur les petits chemins de campagne. Ella parlait à toute allure, ce qui avait pour effet de faire rire ses amis. Milou jouait avec Giulietta, qui courrait avec lui en riant. Les deux hommes étaient en retrait, regardant les deux jolies femmes. Physiquement, elles étaient parfaitement opposées, mais leurs caractères étaient eux aussi peu semblables.

\- Au fait, Ella...

\- Oui?

\- Tu m'expliques ce beau sourire qui est sur tes lèvres depuis ce matin?

\- Ah, ça...

Elle sourit de plus belle à son amie, qui lui rendit avec joie. Elle commença alors à lui raconter ce qui s'était passé la veille, à voix basse, sans rentrer dans les détails. Giulietta se sentit rougir, ponctuant le récit de son amie par des "oooh !" ou des "aaaah?" laissant montrer sa surprise. La gitane termina son récit avant de sourire de toutes ses dents à la blondinette qui marchait à ses côtés.

\- Wahou... Si je m'attendais à ça !

\- Tintin est tellement gentil, si tu savais... C'était incroyable, il était tellement doux, et...

\- Heu, Ella, je me passerai des détails, merci !

\- Haha, désolée !

Les deux garçons accélérèrent leur marche, pour se retrouver à la hauteur de leurs amies. Le journaliste glissa un bras autour des hanches de sa compagne avant de l'embrasser sur la joue. Elle gloussa, alors que les deux personnes aux yeux marins commençaient à se disputer, le capitaine ayant malencontreusement marché sur les pieds de l'italienne, qui était en train de piquer une crise de nerfs. Tintin et Ella échangèrent un regard amusé, avant de se serrer à nouveau l'un contre l'autre, heureux d'être ensemble.

Ils repartirent en direction de Moulinsart, après avoir calmé leurs compagnons. Ces derniers regardaient chacun dans une direction différente et c'était, il fallait l'avouer, assez comique à voir. Ils ressemblaient à deux enfants en train de bouder, après avoir été surpris à faire une bêtise. Milou couina aux pieds du capitaine, avant d'aller mordiller le bas de la robe de la blondinette.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Milou?

Elle releva la tête pour regarder dans la direction pointée par le petit chien, qui montrait le capitaine. Elle soupira, et leva les yeux au ciel avant de détourner à nouveau le regard. Milou gémit à nouveau, et mordilla le bas du pantalon du capitaine.

\- C'est bon, c'est bon, Milou ! Je m'excuse, mille sabords.

\- Excuses acceptées.

Ils rentrèrent dans la demeure, accueillis par un Nestor paniqué qui leur expliqua que le professeur était parti en panique après avoir lu un courrier qu'il avait reçu. Ils reçurent un télégramme de Tournesol, qui expliquait qu'il était parti en Syldavie, ainsi que l'adresse où il se trouvait. Le groupe d'amis se précipitèrent dans le premier avion pour rejoindre leur ami, curieux et légèrement inquiets.

Arrivés sur la terre étrangère, et malgré quelques soucis de droit de passage pour l'alcool du capitaine, ils apprirent que le professeur leur avait envoyé une voiture. Les deux hommes montèrent dans la première voiture, et Ella et Giulietta dans la seconde. Ella se tortillait une mèche de cheveux, alors que son amie italienne faisait craquer ses mains, exprimant chacune leur malaise du à cette situation.

Après une heure de trajet, un homme nommé Wollf les accueilli, les menant jusqu'au professeur, qui expérimentait de curieuses choses, avec un scaphandre sur la tête. Il leur expliqua alors qu'il désirait aller sur la lune, ce qui fit rire Haddock aux éclats.

\- Hahaha ! Et vous comptez aussi prendre des passagers, j'espère !

\- Bien entendu ! Pourquoi croyez vous que je vous ai demandé de venir?

...

...

Ce qui mit dans une colère noire notre cher capitaine après quelques secondes de flottement. Giulietta se mit à crier, elle aussi, mais dans le but de faire taire le capitaine, alors que le couple de journalistes se jetaient des regards incongrus.

\- Sur la lune?

\- Quelle drôle d'idée...

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi, Ella... Mais ça m'inquiète un peu.

\- Moi aussi, Tintin... Mais le professeur est un grand scientifique, il n'y a pas de raison...

oooOOOooo

Après quelques incidents, dont plusieurs tentatives de sabotages, Tintin décida de partir à la montagne, emmenant Ella avec lui, tandis que Giulietta restait avec son père, afin qu'ils leur donnent ce qu'ils apprenaient. En effet, les deux journalistes avaient décidé de chercher par quel endroit les espions pouvaient transmettre leurs informations. Sacs à dos enfilés, ils partirent rapidement, suivis de Milou. Le petit chien blanc faisait la moue, épuisé par toutes ces côtes. Ils trouvèrent alors la bouche d'aération, et Tintin suivit Ella, qui filait comme le vent sur les rochers, mitraillant le paysage qui s'étendait sous leurs pieds d'une main.

\- Ella, ma douce, accroche toi à deux mains, je t'en prie...

\- Mais Tintin, j'ai l'habitude, tu sais...!

\- Je sais, je sais... Mais je m'inquiète pour toi...

Après avoir pris quelques photos, ils retournèrent en bas en entendant Milou aboyer. Un petit ourson avait ouvert les sacs, et cherchait les tartines de miel bien cachées. L'espagnole partit dans un formidable fou rire, alors que le rouquin donnait une tartine au bébé, qui partit sans demander son reste. Rapidement, le reste de la troupe arriva, et ils durent abandonner leurs tartines, pour se débarrasser de toute la famille. Ils escaladèrent à nouveau les roches, cette fois avec leurs sacs et Milou, accroché à son maître.

Ils s'installèrent du mieux qu'ils pouvaient, l'un contre l'autre, emmitouflés dans de chaudes couvertures. Ils avaient appelés Giulietta et le capitaine pour leur transmettre leurs informations, et la blonde affirma qu'ils ne s'étaient disputés qu'une fois depuis leur départ, ce qui lui valut des félicitations moqueuse du belge, alors que sa compagne caressait Milou, qui se laissait faire, rempli de joie.

Quelques heures passèrent, et la nuit était tombée, lorsque du bruit retentit. Ils se redressèrent en silence, une silhouette s'approchant de la trape d'aérage. Tintin sortit une arme et, comme à chaque fois, un désagréable frisson traversa Ella. Qu'elle haïssait ces armes ! Tintin se releva alors, criant à l'intrus de lever les mains, mais un coup de feu retentit.

\- TINTIN !

Elle se releva, se jetant violemment contre lui en poussant un hurlement qui n'avait presque plus rien d'humain. Un nouveau coup de feu retentit, et elle cria à nouveau, de douleur cette fois. Elle posa une main sur son abdomen, et la vue du sang la fit pâlir. Elle s'évanouit elle aussi, Milou hurlant à la mort.

Dans la base, Giulietta fut la première à crier. Le capitaine s'effondra avant d'avoir le temps de réagir ou de dire quoi que ce soit, alors que la blonde tentait de calmer ses cris, son bras étant entaillé par la bouteille de verre qui avait visé sa tête, et avait échoué de justesse. Le sang dévalait son bras sur sa peau blanche comme de la neige, glissant le long de ses veines bleues. Les larmes lui piquaient les yeux, et elle cria, et cria encore à l'aide. La lumière revint, et l'italienne se retrouva face aux Dupontd et à Wollf. Le sang coulant lui faisait tourner la tête, c'était atroce comme douleur. Elle voyait flou. Elle lâcha à peine un murmure.

\- Aidez moi...

Elle s'évanouit.

oooOOOooo

Lorsque ses yeux s'ouvrirent, Giulietta fut surprise de se retrouver face au capitaine, qui était à son chevet. Dans les lits à ses côtés se trouvaient Tintin, encore endormi, et Ella, qui caressait Milou, le regard perdu dans le vide.

\- Capitaine...

\- Giulietta ! Tonnerre de Brest, vous allez bien?

\- Je... Je crois... Que s'est-il passé? Mon bras... J'ai...

\- Votre vie a pu être sauvée de justesse. La bouteille avait entaillé une de vos veines. Heureusement, nous avons pu vite réagir.

\- Et... Tintin? Ella?

\- Je vais bien, merci, Giu.

L'archéologue tourna ses yeux bleus vers ceux verts de son amie, qui lui souriait faiblement, pâle comme pas permis. Ses doigts crispés sur les draps tremblaient, et son ventre était entouré de bandages. L'aînée eut un frissonnement, et détourna les yeux pour fixer ses poings serrés. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

\- Pardonnez moi, capitaine. C'est de ma faute. Je... Je n'ai pas réagi en voyant la personne avancer vers nous. J'ai paniqué, et je... Je... J'ai juste crié, quand j'ai senti le verre sur ma peau, et après... Et après...

\- Ce n'est pas votre faute, Giulietta. Ce n'est pas votre faute, je suis clair?!

\- Capitaine...

Une larme roula sur sa joue, essuyée par le barbu, qui plongea ses yeux marins dans les siens. Elle tenta un sourire qui ressemblait plutôt à une grimace.

\- Vous êtes très clair...

* * *

Et voilà la suite ! Je suis désolée, ça a vraiment été long à venir, mais entre les vacances, la rentrée, et tout, c'était compliqué !

Et puis un peu de flemme, je l'avoue...

x)

BREF.

Je tenais à vraiment remercier tout le monde pour vos reviews, ça fait vraiment chaud au coeur, vous savez !

Le prénom est bel et bien Théodore, mais c'était pas trop dur à deviner, je pense :p Mais bon, contente que tu ai trouvé, Maumaud !

Et merci vraiment pour vos commentaires sur le dernier chapitre, j'avoue que j'étais pas sûre de moi en l'écrivant, mais recevoir vos commentaires et tout, c'était... Wahou ! *^*

Magique, je crois bien que je trouve pas d'autres mots pour ça, je suis vraiment contente que vous ayez aimé !

En revanche, je ne connaissais pas "The Hole" avant ton commentaire, Sweetdreams, mais en tous cas, grâce à toi, j'ai découvert un nouveau film ! ;)

À la prochaine fois, en espérant que je ne mette pas autant de temps, cette fois !


	29. Chapter 28

**R**

Tintin ouvrit difficilement les yeux, la tête lui tournait. Il lâcha un râle de douleur, et une voix lointaine, si lointaine, lui répondit. Une ombre se pencha au-dessus de lui en couinant de souffrance. Il voyait flou, il avait si mal... Il ferma à nouveau les yeux, lorsque la voix se fit entendre, plus proche cette fois. Plus claire, aussi. Par un effort de volonté gigantesque, il rouvrit les yeux, croisant deux orbes vertes le fixant avec inquiétude. Il tendit la main, caressant doucement une joue foncée.

\- Ella...

\- Tintin...

La brune aurait voulu pleuré. De soulagement. Il avait dormi une journée entière. Elle se jeta dans ses bras, ignorant la douleur dans son ventre, pleurant doucement, la tête sur son torse. Il glissa sa main dans sa chevelure brune, tentant de lui faire stopper ses pleurs.

\- Ella... Calme toi, je t'en prie... Regarde moi, je vais bien...

\- Je... J'ai cru que... J'ai cru que tu étais mort...

\- Ella...

Elle poussa un nouveau gémissement de détresse, resserrant un peu plus son emprise sur son pyjama bleu, alors qu'il regardait avec inquiétude les bandages entourant tout son ventre. Il caressait sa nuque avec douceur. Elle reprit d'une voix rauque, cassée par les larmes. Remplie du désespoir d'un amour plein d'inquiétude et beaucoup trop fort pour être ignoré.

\- Quand je t'ai vu tombé... C'est comme si j'étais morte avec toi...

\- Ne dis pas ça !

\- Tintin...

\- Crois-tu que moi, je supporterai que tu meurs?!

Elle fondit à nouveau en larmes, enlacée par le journaliste qu'elle aimait, criant son prénom de temps à autre, alors que Milou couinait, se frottant doucement contre son maître, pour quémander des caresses. Le maître en question versa une lourde larme en serrant Ella contre lui. Sa gorge lui faisait mal, il retenait tant bien que mal les larmes qui lui piquaient les yeux, avant de murmurer encore une fois le prénom de l'espagnole. Il se pencha à son oreille.

\- Je t'aime.

\- Yo tambien...

Réflexe plus qu'autre chose. Ils continuèrent à s'enlacer, ignorants la porte entrouverte par le capitaine, rapidement arrêté par Giulietta, qui voulait leur laisser ce moment d'intimité. Le rouquin dégagea son visage du cou de sa compagne, pour retrouver le chemin vers ses lèvres, gémissant son nom en même temps qu'il prenait son visage dans ses mains. Il mit fin au baiser après quelques secondes, lui faisant un sourire attendri.

\- Capitaine, Giulietta, entrez.

Gênés, les deux paparazzis se faufilèrent dans la petite pièce, alors que Ella expliquait à Tintin la présence des bandages sur son abdomen. Giulietta frémit. Les regards qu'ils s'échangeaient suffisaient à comprendre l'amour commun qu'ils se portaient. Elle sourit faiblement, caressant inconsciemment son poignet bandé. C'était devenu une habitude, ridicule, peut-être, mais ainsi, elle avait la certitude que la vie coulait dans ses veines. Elle colla son dos au mur, alors que le capitaine racontait au jeune homme ce qu'il s'était passé dans son sommeil.

La blonde s'approcha de la porte en silence. Comme chaque fois que le capitaine parlait, elle se sentait de trop. Peut-être... Inutile? Elle refoula rapidement cette pensée, avant de quitter l'infirmerie sans un bruit, discrète comme une ombre. Elle choisit d'aller prévenir le Professeur du réveil de Tintin, lorsqu'elle sentit une présence derrière elle. Elle se retourna vivement, pour ne rien voir.

 **\- Voilà que je deviens parano...**

Elle reprit sa route, sans voir la silhouette collée au mur qui retenait son souffle. Elle se dirigea vers les bureaux, avant de frapper timidement. Ce fut Wolff qui lui demanda d'entrer, et elle obéit sagement, se trouvant face aux scientifiques. Le Professeur, équipé de son appareil, se tourna vers elle.

\- Giulietta ! Vous avez des nouvelles de Tintin?

\- Je venais justement à ce propos. Il est réveillé.

Un sourire étira ses lèvres, alors que le Professeur poussait un cri de joie, saisissant brutalement le poignet indemne de l'italienne pour la tirer derrière lui, vers leurs amis. Elle retint un petit rire, se laissant entraînée, suivie des scientifiques qui se pressaient, retirant leurs blouses blanches. Elle pâlit quand une image de la morgue traversa ses yeux. Le corps sans vie de sa mère, repêché par la police. Sa gorge se noua, et elle secoua la tête, alors que Tournesol lâchait enfin son poignet. Elle grimaça légèrement de douleur, puis pénétra à sa suite.

\- Giu ! Tu es partie sans rien dire, c'est pas gentil !

Elle tira la langue à Ella, ignorant une pique mauvaise du marin, qui se fit aussitôt réprimander par son ami aux mèches rousses. Elle lâcha un long éclat de rire, affirmant qu'elle était folle de joie de les revoir, tous, sains et saufs. Elle sentit une larme rouler sur sa joue, et elle l'essuya sans honte, souriant à ses amis. Amis... Elle n'était toujours pas habituée. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux de la gitane, qui lui tendit un sourire malicieux, toujours serrée dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait. L'archéologue sourit à nouveau. Quel bonheur, d'être tous réunis !

oooOOOooo

Quelques semaines plus tard, la joyeuse troupe était installée en laboratoire, prêts à assister au décollage de la fusée test. Vêtues de leurs combinaisons sur mesure, les deux filles trépidaient de joie en fixant les écrans de contrôle, attendant avec impatience le départ de la fusée. C'est alors que l'oeil avisé de Giulietta repéra un jeune homme en combinaison qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle fronça les sourcils. Il était jeune, un peu plus âgé qu'elle, peut-être, mais alors, que faisait-il ici? Le Professeur recrutait vraiment aussi jeune? Voilà qui était étonnant.

Le garçon était bel homme. Ses cheveux châtains étaient un peu longs, et certaines mèches étaient nouées en une petite tresse se trouvant sur sa joue gauche. Ses yeux marrons étaient cachés derrière des lunettes étonnamment rectangulaire, et on pouvait voir des boucles d'oreilles accrochées à son oreille gauche. Une plaquée vers le bas, et un anneau en haut de son oreille. Il prenait des notes avec attention dans son petit carnet, et, curieuse, la blonde s'approcha de lui.

\- Bonjour ! V... Vous êtes nouveau?

Il sursauta violemment en entendant la voix de la jeune femme, et pressa son carnet contre lui. Ses joues venaient de prendre une teinte légèrement rouge, et il tendit un sourire maladroit à celle qui lui faisait face.

\- Heu... Hé bien, je...

\- C'est bien d'être consciencieux ainsi dans votre travail. Quel est votre nom, je parlerai de vous au Professeur !

\- N... Non ! Je...

Sa main droite agrippa l'épaule de l'italienne, et elle put voir les plans de la fusée dessinés dans son carnet. Elle retint un cri d'horreur en fronçant les sourcils, alors qu'il lui jetait un regard suppliant. Elle se dégagea violemment de son emprise, alors qu'il prenait la fuite en direction de la sortie. Elle poussa un hurlement.

\- ESPION ! Un espion vient de prendre la fuite !

Elle se précipita aussitôt à sa poursuite, accompagnée de Ella et quelques scientifiques, alors que le Professeur ordonnait à une partie de rester, car le test de la fusée devait se faire maintenant, et ne pouvait être reporté. Les deux femmes couraient, vives comme l'éclair, côte à côte, et, l'espace d'un instant, Ella se retrouva plongée en enfance, faisant la course avec une fillette de son âge dont elle ne distinguait pas les traits. Elle secoua la tête, avant d'accélérer, alors que son amie courait, le souffle court, dans l'espoir d'arrêter ce jeune homme.

Elle l'aperçut enfin au détour d'un couloir, et elle accéléra encore son mouvement, lui hurlant de s'arrêter, ce à quoi il n'obéit bien sûr pas. Elle commençait à le rattraper, et remarqua que Ella avait disparu, de même que les autres scientifiques. Elle ne cessa pas sa course pour autant, et c'est alors qu'elle vit le garçon se stopper net, bloqué par la gitane, qui le fixait les bras croisés, entourée des scientifiques. Giulietta poussa un cri guerrier avant de bondir sur ses jambes, tombant sur celui qu'elle avait coursé en le plaquant lourdement au sol.

\- Qui êtes-vous?! Pour qui est-ce que vous travaillez?! Est-ce vous qui nous avez agressés il y a quelques semaines?!

\- Quoi? Non ! C'est moi qui ai prévenu la base de l'agression de mademoiselle Ella et de monsieur Tintin !

Surprise, la blonde se tourna vers les scientifiques, de même que son amie brune, qui lâcha un murmure perplexe.

\- Je l'ignorais... Vous ne nous avez pas retrouvé grâce à Milou et au capitaine?

\- Non... Il y a eut un appel anonyme prétendant des coups de feu, et quelques minutes plus tard, le capitaine et mademoiselle Milazzo étaient agressés.

Les sourcils froncés, la jeune femme au teint pâle jeta un regard circonspect à son prisonnier, dont la poitrine se soulevait de manière irrégulière. La gorge nouée, il la fixait, et il songea alors que cette femme au sale caractère était vraiment très belle.

\- Alors c'était vous?

\- Oui... C'était moi.

\- Qui êtes vous, et pourquoi est-ce que vous nous espionnez? Vous travaillez pour des adversaires?

\- ...

Le jeune homme rougit en demandant si, dans un premier temps, la jeune femme voulait bien le laisser s'assoir. Gênée, elle se releva aussitôt tandis qu'il se redressait, remontant légèrement ses lunettes sur son nez. Elle remarqua alors que sa boucle d'oreille la plus basse était une tête de mort. Il évitait son regard, gêné de s'être fait avoir, se demandant comment réagirait ses patrons. Il soupira, et prit une grande inspiration avant de se tourner vers son interlocutrice.

\- Je m'appelle Théodore Van Houte. Je viens des Pays-Bas. Je suis détective privé, et je travaille pour le compte de particuliers, et non pas pour vos... adversaires. Si cela était le cas, je n'aurai pas appelé pour sauver la vie de mademoiselle Ella et monsieur Tintin.

Giulietta grommela dans sa barbe, lui ordonnant rapidement de reprendre son récit, ce à quoi il obéit sans broncher.

\- Mes clients m'ont demandé de suivre tous les faits et gestes de mademoiselle Ella.

\- Quoi?! Pourquoi?!

Il sursauta violemment avant de se retourner vers l'indienne, qui le regardait d'un air plus que surpris. Ses lèvres tremblaient légèrement, alors que l'hollandais baissait les yeux en se mordillant la lèvre.

\- Je... Je ne peux pas dévoiler le nom de mes clients... Je risque d'avoir des problèmes, et...

\- JE M'EN MOQUE ! QUI SONT-ILS?! QU'EST-CE QU'ILS ME VEULENT?!

\- Ella...

L'italienne se releva doucement pour poser ses mains sur les épaules de son amie. Elle peignit un sourire rassurant sur son visage, avant d'ordonner d'un ton sec au jeune homme de ne pas bouger, sinon elle le replaquerait sans ménagement. Il grommela de mécontentement, se rasseyant comme au préalable. Ella remercia doucement son amie du regard, avant qu'elles ne se tournent à nouveau vers le détective.

\- J'ignore ce qu'ils vous veulent, je n'ai pas à savoir leurs raisons... Quand à leur identité... Rooooh, bon sang, pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je me fasse pincer?!

\- Répondez. Et vite.

\- Très bien, mademoiselle Milazzo, j'y viens.

Il rejeta sa tête en arrière, dévoilant son visage fin et ses yeux malicieux. Il remonta ses lunettes sur son front, comme si il espérait les dégager de son champ de vision. Cela le rassurait un peu, comme si il n'allait pas leur donner directement le nom de ses clients. Il poussa un long soupir. Bon sang. Sa première grosse affaire...

\- Mes clients se nomment Juan et Âheli Coronas.

\- Quoi?!

\- Ella, tu les connais?

\- Oui, bien sûr que je les connais ! ... Ce sont mes parents !

\- Vos... Vos parents?! Ah-ah ! J'en étais sûr !

Il poussa un cri de joie triomphal, alors que Giulietta levait les yeux au ciel, attrapant dans ses bras une Ella tremblante, qui tenait à peine sur ses pieds. L'aînée ordonna aux scientifiques d'attacher monsieur Van Houte dans une salle et de le surveiller avant qu'ils ne décident ce qu'ils allaient en faire. Il grommelait, se laissant entraîner par les hommes, alors que la blonde entraînait son amie derrière elle. Dans la salle qu'ils avaient quitté plusieurs minutes plus tôt, elle entendait des cris de déception.

De ce qu'elle comprit, la fusée avait dû être détruite après une tentative de prise de contrôle de leurs adversaires. Elle soupira en asseyant Ella, qui était pâle comme la mort, sur une chaise, alors que le capitaine s'approchait d'elle, résumant la situation à la jolie blonde. Cette dernière soupira, relativement déçue pour le Professeur, et pour avoir raté l'envol de la fusée, alors que le marin fronçait les sourcils.

\- Que se passe-t-il, Ella? On dirait que vous avez vu le diable...

\- Oh, capitaine, trêve de plaisanteries, ce n'est pas le moment.

\- Enfin, Giulietta, permettez moi de m'inquiéter pour elle !

\- Je m'en occupe ! Laissez nous !

\- Pas question !

\- Je vous dis de partir !

\- Et moi je vous dit que non !

\- Si !

\- Non !

\- Si !

\- Non !

\- S...

\- Capitaine, Giulietta, cessez ! Que se passe-t-il?

Tintin venait de les interrompre, leur jetant un regard vaguement fâché, avant de se pencher vers sa compagne pour la serrer contre lui, passant une main dans ses boucles brunes.

\- Ella, ma douce, que se passe-t-il...?

\- Oooh Tintin ! Ce sont mes parents !

Elle s'effondra dans ses bras en fondant en larmes. Ému et attristé, il resserra son emprise, alors que les deux autres s'éloignaient rapidement, laissant la jolie indienne expliquer ce qu'il se passait à celui qu'elle aimait. L'archéologue jeta un regard curieux au capitaine, qui frottait doucement sa barbe.

\- Vous semblez confus, capitaine. Y a-t-il une raison particulière à cela?

\- Mmmhh... Oui, à vrai dire.

\- Ah bon? Quoi donc?

\- Ce Théodore Van Houte, comme vous dites... Croyez vous qu'il nous ait suivi à chacune de nos aventures?

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée, capitaine... Pauvre Ella, j'espère que ça va aller...

\- D'ailleurs... Vous m'expliquez?

\- Oui, bien sûr. Suivez moi.

Il la suivit d'un air tranquille, sans qu'aucun cri, pour une fois, ne vienne les déranger. Mais Giulietta était loin de s'en plaindre. Pour une fois, discuter simplement avec lui, cela lui faisait tellement de bien...

* * *

Youhouuuu ! On progresse dans l'histoire ! *fière*

Merci encore pour vos reviews, ça me fait troooooop plaisir !

J'espère que ce chapitre était à la hauteur de vos attentes

Bref.

Je vous fais de gros bisous, et encore un big merci pour vos com's ! À la prochaine, tous les gens !


	30. Chapter 29

**E**

Malgré quelques mésaventures, telle que l'amnésie passagère du professeur dûe à une chute, il avait été décidé que le détective privé fasse parti du voyage en direction de la lune. Il avait tout de suite accepté, les yeux brillants comme ceux d'un enfant, alors que le capitaine grommelait qu'il lui aurait volontiers laissé sa place. Ils avaient continué à tout perfectionner des semaines durant, et le jour J, enfin, arriva. Nos quatre héros ainsi que le Professeur s'étaient liés d'amitié avec le hollandais, qui le leur avait bien rendu.

Le beau jeune homme était rapidement devenu très proche de Tintin, de par leur âge relativement similaire. Ella, de même, avait écouté pendant des heures les rencontres entre ses parents et lui, et les informations qu'il leur avait fourni. Elle comprenait mieux, à présent, l'absence de prise de contact à son égard. Le capitaine, au départ récalcitrant, avait finalement accordé sa confiance au jeune homme, surtout lorsque, un soir, l'un et l'autre avaient discuté autour d'un verre de whisky. Le Professeur, plus que ravi de ses connaissances en sciences, l'avait accepté sans problèmes, notamment grâce au fameux appareil auditif qu'il avait conçu pour l'aider à entendre les directives.

La plus difficile à convaincre, pour lui, fut Giulietta et son sale caractère. Après des jours et des jours de tentatives ratées, il avait finalement réussi à la convaincre de sa bonne foi, et lui avait promis de rompre tout contact avec les parents de son amie. Elle avait alors accepté de lui adresser la parole, et, depuis, le jeune homme lui faisait la cour, séduit par son caractère explosif et sa beauté naturelle. Cour qu'elle ignorait superbement, affirmant qu'il ne l'intéressait absolument pas. Et pourtant, il ne perdait pas espoir, ne lâchant pas prise.

Enfin, la nuit du départ, ils montèrent tous s'installer dans la fusée, le professeur en tête. Ella fila en haut de l'échelle, vive comme l'éclair.

\- Ella, ne cours pas, ma douce...

\- Pardon, Tintin... Mais j'ai peur que si je ne me dépêche pas, je n'ose plus monter à l'intérieur...

\- Tu as sûrement raison...

Les deux amants se sourirent doucement l'un à l'autre, avant de partir s'allonger sur leur couchette en écoutant les dernières instructions de départ. Giulietta et Ella en partageaient une, tout comme Tintin et Théodore. Avant de se séparer, le jeune couple avait échangé un long baiser, le coeur légèrement pincé par l'idée qu'ils puissent ne plus jamais laisser leurs lèvres se rencontrer. Attentive, la blonde remarqua aisément le malaise de son amie. Elle posa doucement une main sur son épaule, lui faisant un sourire entendu.

\- Tu connais le professeur, Ella. Tout ira bien.

\- Je l'espère...

\- Tu devrais savoir, depuis le temps, que j'ai toujours raison !

L'espagnole lâcha un petit rire nerveux, avant de coller son menton au matelas. Le châtain jeta un regard à la jolie blonde. Certes, il avait accepté de les accompagner par amour de l'aventure. Mais actuellement, il se demandait si il avait eu raison de faire ça. Son coeur cognait fort dans sa poitrine, et, vu les sueurs froides coulant le long de la nuque du journaliste, il ne devait pas en mener large non plus.

Le rouquin annonça à la radio qu'ils étaient prêts, et lorsque le décompte commença, les deux filles fermèrent les yeux, chacune attrapant la main de l'autre pour la serrer très fort, histoire de se rassurer. Lorsque la fusée décolla, les yeux du détective s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il grognait de douleur. Un sifflement aiguë se fit entendre du côté des demoiselles, alors que Ella poussait un petit cri de souffrance. Comme Tintin aurait voulu sauter de son siège pour la serrer contre lui ! Mais la pression le collait à son siège, et rapidement, ils sombrèrent dans l'inconscience. Giulietta fut la dernière à fermer les yeux.

\- Maman... Je... veux pas...mourir...

Noir.

* * *

Ce fut un aboiement qui réveilla ce curieux équipage. Réalisant, enfin, qu'ils étaient toujours en vie, le journaliste fut le premier à descendre de sa couchette, après avoir affirmé à la Terre qu'ils étaient tous en vie. Il tituba un instant, continuant malgré tout à se diriger vers Ella, qui se tenait la tête en grommelant de douleur. Elle fut surprise en sentant deux mains attraper son visage, et rougit en croisant les yeux de son amant, qui lui souriait. Enfin, il s'empara avec douceur de ses lèvres, caressant sa joue avec soulagement.

Giulietta, émue, fit un petit sourire, avant de se retourner avec le capitaine pour hurler sur les Dupontd qui étaient venus, sans le vouloir, dans la fusée lors de son départ. Un sourire amusé se peignit sur le visage de Théo, qui préféra partir à la suite de Wolff et du Professeur pour reprendre le pilotage de l'engin. Émerveillé, il observait la Terre à travers l'hublot, rejoint rapidement par tous, excepté le capitaine qui avait préféré rester en bas. Les jeunes filles s'extasiaient en regardant l'univers, alors que les policiers retiraient accidentellement le moteur atomique qui leur permettait de garder une gravité semblable à celle terrestre.

Hilare, Théo tentait de garder ses lunettes sur son nez, alors que l'italienne râlait sur la maladresse des deux hommes. Ella s'accrochait fermement aux hanches de son tendre ami, qui cherchait à atteindre les commandes, ce qui ne lui pesait absolument pas. Enfin, ils revinrent à la normale, et enfilèrent des chaussures pour ce genre d'incidents. Tintin descendit à l'étage inférieur, et se précipita en haut pour annoncer aux autres que le capitaine cherchait à retourner sur Terre. Il décida de partir récupérer le capitaine, sous les regards angoissés de ses amis.

Ella se rongeait les ongles, son coeur cognant à toute allure dans sa poitrine. Giulietta venait de croiser les mains, fermant les yeux pour une vaine prière alors que Théodore se penchait sur l'écran pour se concentrer sur les mouvements des deux hommes. Il était au moins autant effrayé que les deux jeunes femmes, mais cachait son malaise de son mieux.

\- Oooh, Tintin, fais vite, je t'en prie, mi amor !

Lorsqu'ils remontèrent dans la fusée, ce fut avec surprise qu'ils virent Tintin crier sur le capitaine, lui hurlant que ses excentricités avaient manqué de leur coûter la vie à tous, sans exception. Il finit par se tourner vers les Dupontd, dont les moustaches et barbes avaient poussé en prenant toutes sortes de couleurs criardes -une rechute due à leur voyage au pays de l'or noir-. Alors que le professeur vérifiait une nouvelle fois ses calculs en compagnie de Wolff, le journaliste s'approcha d'Ella, avec qui il n'avait pas eu d'intimité depuis le début du voyage.

\- Ella? Ma douce?

\- Oui?

Il lui tendit un sourire qu'elle qualifia de craquant, alors qu'il l'attrapait doucement dans ses bras pour coller son front au sien en riant. Elle se laissa faire en déposant un baiser sur sa joue, pour mieux se faire soulever du sol. Il plaça ses mains sous ses cuisses pour la porter, la soulevant au-dessus de lui, alors que ses boucles brunes tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules et celles de son amant. Elle s'agrippa doucement à son cou, pour lui voler un doux baiser auquel il répondit.

\- Je t'aime. Ne m'abandonne jamais.

\- Jamais, mon amour. Jamais je ne te laisserai. Je t'aime trop pour ça.

\- Ella...

Il lui vola un nouveau baiser alors qu'elle agrippait doucement le col de sa tenue pour approfondir la rencontre entre leurs lèvres. Il caressa sa nuque avant de la reposer sur le sol, la collant doucement contre les barreaux qui permettaient de monter à l'un des lits superposés. Il détacha un à un les boutons de sa blouse qui remontaient jusqu'à son cou, pour embrasser chaque parcelle de son corps. Elle frissonna, avant de l'arrêter d'une main remplie de douceur.

\- Pas ici. Imagine la tête du Professeur s'il nous surprend...

\- Je ne préfère pas...

Ils éclatèrent de rire, avant de s'éclipser tous deux dans la cale pour finir ce qu'ils avaient commencé. La fougue de la jeunesse, songea le capitaine qui les avait entendus disparaître.

Giulietta, elle, buvait une tasse de thé aux côtés de ce dernier et des deux policemen, écoutant d'une oreille distraite ce que disaient ses amis, lorsque quelqu'un s'assit à côté d'elle, la faisant sursauter. Elle se tourna vers l'importun pour croiser deux yeux couleur chocolat, tandis qu'il lui souriait de toutes ses dents. Il avait beau avoir un style totalement en marge de la société, avec ses cheveux mi-longs et sa boucle d'oreille, ou encore ses lunettes rectangulaires et ses vêtements aux couleurs parfois criardes, Théodore restait très séduisant.

\- Tu penses à quoi, Giu?

\- Je vous ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça, Théodore.

\- Et moi, je t'ai déjà dit de me tutoyer, Giulietta.

\- Mais je n'ai pas envie.

\- Mais tu n'as pas envie...

Il lui sourit à nouveau, triturant sans y prendre garde une mèche de cheveux tressée. Ses cheveux châtains foncés tranchaient avec les mèches blondes de l'italienne, et il posa sa tête dans ses mains mises en coupe pour lui sourire, encore une fois. Et quel beau sourire il avait !

\- Tu as des yeux vraiment magnifiques, tu sais?

\- Je sais, vous me l'avez déjà dit, au moins... Une bonne cinquantaine de fois depuis notre rencontre !

Elle lui tendit un grand sourire moqueur, mais ce n'était pas cela qui allait arrêter le hollandais, loin de là !

\- Et je continuerai sur cette voie jusqu'à ce que tu acceptes mon compliment !

\- Essayez toujours !

Elle tourna la tête pour qu'il n'y voit pas un petit sourire amusé y naître. Elle plongea la tête vers ses pieds pour attacher ses cheveux en une lourde queue de cheval pendant que les autres hommes se chamaillaient pour une raison lui étant obscure. Elle sentit ses joues rougir, à cause du regard pesant du détective sur elle. Elle releva à nouveau la tête pour plonger ses yeux marines dans les siens.

\- Arrêtez de me regarder comme ça, ça me gêne !

\- Je te regarde comme ça parce que tu as des yeux magnifiques.

\- Théodore...

Elle soupira, mi-amusée, mi-lassée, avant de se lever de table avec sa tasse pour accompagner le professeur vers les machines, qu'elle observait avec curiosité. Elle s'assit dans un coin pour croquer l'univers qu'elle découvrait, émue comme l'archéologue qu'elle était par tout ce que ses yeux observaient. C'est ce moment que choisirent Tintin et Ella pour revenir. La jolie brune avait ses cheveux ramenés en un chignon lâche -preuve de leurs précédentes activités-, mais ce qui fit éclater de rire la jolie blonde, c'était la blouse trop grande pour elle qu'elle portait, et le pull bleu du journaliste qu'il portait à l'envers.

Les deux amants se regardèrent en fronçant les sourcils, sans comprendre, alors qu'elle essuyait des larmes de rire. Théo pouffait aussi discrètement que possible, tandis que Wolff rougissait, comprenant sans difficulté ce qu'il s'était passé, alors que les Dupontd et le professeur regardaient ceux qui riaient sans comprendre. Le capitaine, finalement, se pencha à l'oreille des deux plus jeunes pour leur expliquer ce qu'il se passait, et ils disparurent aussi vite qu'ils étaient apparus, rouges de honte, pour revenir, cette fois-ci vêtus correctement.

La lune était enfin proche, et c'était le moment pour eux de faire les dernières manoeuvres afin de se poser sur la lune. Inquiète, Giulietta se coucha sur sa couchette, se serrant au plus à sa meilleure amie, qui avait perdu ses rougeurs pour pâlir, le coeur battant. Le journaliste et le détective s'installèrent l'un près de l'autre, prêts pour l'impact. Alors que Tintin parlait de plus en plus fort, les vibrations faisaient trembler tout l'appareil. Les deux policiers et le professeur furent les premiers à perdre connaissance, rapidement imités par Wolff et le capitaine. L'italienne serra la mâchoire, et sa main saisit celle de Ella qui venait de perdre connaissance.

Elle entendait Tintin qui luttait, continuant à parler d'une voix de plus en plus rauque. Elle vit la main de Théodore retomber sur le côté. Il venait de perdre connaissance à son tour, et son bras se balançait d'avant en arrière. Elle sentit ses paupières s'affaisser, mais elle lutta encore un peu.

\- Tintin ! Tintin, je...

Elle se sentit partir, se mordant violemment la langue pour tenir encore un peu, ses yeux s'embuant sous la douleur, alors que le journaliste serrait les poings, indiquant encore à la radio la souffrance, la torture qu'ils se devaient d'endurer, et soudain, les yeux de la blonde roulèrent dans leurs orbites, et elle gémit de douleur, le goût ferreux du sang envahissant sa bouche tandis, qu'enfin, elle perdait connaissance, quelques secondes avant Tintin, qui laissa sa tête retomber violemment contre le bord de sa couchette.

Milou hurla à la mort, et finalement, la fusée se posa. Et si on excluait les cris venant de la terre, plus aucun son ne se faisait entendre dans la fusée.

Le vide de l'univers se ressentait jusque dans les entrailles du monstre de métal.

* * *

Je suis IMPARDONNABLE de vous avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps.

Mais j'ai perdu pendant quelques temps l'envie d'écrire, avec le bac, puis les vacances, et maintenant que je suis à la fac, je réalise que j'ai encore moins de temps qu'avant. Cependant, je ne vous abandonne pas, et c'est pourquoi je vous laisse un petit mot plein d'amour 3

J'ai également eu le temps de parfaire mon style d'écriture, et si ce chapitre ressemble au précédent, attendez-vous à du nouveau pour la prochaine fois qui, je l'espère, ne prendra pas si longtemps !

Et comme vous pouvez toutes (tous ?) le constater, Giulietta plaît vraiment beaucoup à Théodore, mais connaissant le caractère de notre blonde préférée, le pauvre risque d'en voir de toutes les couleurs.

Sur ce, j'espère que vous continuerez à me suivre malgré cette trop longue pause.

Je vous aime, pleins de coeur et cascade d'amour sur vous.

Des bisous poilus barbus (parce qu'on aime ces expressions bizarres !) :*


	31. Chapter 30

Théodore ouvrit ses yeux en premier, voyant flou. Il n'avait plus ses lunettes sur son nez. Il vit néanmoins son ami étalé sur la couchette, ses sourcils froncés à l'extrême, alors que Milou était allongé entre les deux garçons, lui toujours évanoui. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule du journaliste, et commença à le secouer tout doucement. Il l'appela par son prénom, et s'assit sur le bord du lit en se massant le front, grognant. Il avait si mal à la tête, encore ! Il tira un peu sur la blouse de son ami, qui enfin, ouvrit les yeux.

"- Théodore...?" murmura-t-il en entrouvrant les paupières.

"- On est en vie. On a réussi !"

Réalisant à son tour, le rouquin se releva un peu vite, sa tête le faisant chanceler quelque peu. Il prit néanmoins sur lui, caressant doucement le pelage de son chien qui était toujours assoupi. Il jeta un regard sur la couchette au-dessus de la sienne, et tenta de réveiller l'italienne, qui grommela en se retournant, réveillant Ella au passage, qui se redressa difficilement, passant une main dans ses cheveux tout ébouriffés.

"- Tintin...? Que s'est-il passé ?"

"- La pression a dû nous assommer, mais nous sommes vivants !" s'écria-t-il avant de saisir sa main pour la porter à ses lèvres.

Escaladant soigneusement son amie, l'espagnole descendit du matelas, aidée par son amant, qui l'attrapa et la fit descendre, en la collant à son torse alors que les autres personnes présentes se réveillaient, exceptés les Dupontd. Milou fit des fêtes à son maître, se frottant contre ses jambes, et collant sa truffe contre les chevilles de la petite brune pour lui faire savoir combien il était content de les revoir.

Théo tendit galamment la main à l'archéologue, qui hésita quelques secondes, puis décida d'accepter la main tendue du jeune homme qui avait retrouvé ses lunettes avec un petit sourire. Fou de joie de ce tout petit progrès, il l'aida à descendre de la petite échelle alors que le professeur réalisait que la radio était cassée, et il se décida à la réparer avec Wolff, ordonnant aux quatre plus jeunes d'enfiler des combinaisons, affirmant d'une voix forte qu'ils seraient les premiers à marcher sur la lune.

Surexcités, ils enfilaient leur combinaisons en parlant à toute allure, oubliant peut-être un peu trop rapidement qu'ils risquaient leur vie. Mais après tout, qui ne serait pas excités d'une telle aventure ?

"- Vous vous rendez compte ?" s'extasiait Ella. "On est sur la lune ! Et dans 15 minutes, on va marcher dessus ! Vous réalisez ? _Marcher_ !"

"- Calme toi, Ella", pouffa Giulietta, "ou tu vas mourir d'excitation avant d'en avoir frôlé le sol !"

"- Hé !"

"- Elle n'a pas tout à fait tort, ma douce." affirma Tintin d'une voix légèrement amusée. "Respire un bon coup avant que nous ne partions."

"- En parlant de respirer, Théo, tu es pâle comme un linge." nota l'espagnole. "Tu as peur ?"

"- Moi ? _Peur_ ? Tu veux rire, Ella ? Jamais !" tenta-t-il d'une voix mal assurée.

Giulietta éclata de rire, pas convaincue pour un sou, et le détective remonta ses lunettes sur son nez d'un air vexé tandis que les deux amoureux tentaient tant bien que mal de ne pas l'imiter pour éviter d'offenser leur ami. Ce dernier se retourna théâtralement, et s'écria d'une voix forte :

"- Puisqu'il en est ainsi, je suggère que les amoureux posent le pied en premier ! On verra bien si ils ne sont pas effrayés, eux !"

"- Tenu !" cria Ella comme une enfant surexcitée en faisant un clin d'oeil à celui qu'elle aimait.

Tintin attrapa sa main et la serra doucement en lui souriant avec tendresse. Plus il la voyait, plus il remarquait combien elle était merveilleuse. Finalement, ce fut temps pour eux de descendre, le rouquin descendit en premier, posant pied sur la lune avec un drôle de baume au coeur. Ella choisit de sauter alors qu'il lui restait 5 échelons à descendre, et il l'attrapa en la sermonnant doucement, peu convainquant. Le journaliste utilisa sa petite radio pour annoncer avec fierté :

"- On a marché sur la Lune !"

"- On a marché sur la Lune..." répéta la gitane avec émotion.

Ils furent rejoints par Théodore et Giulietta, qui observaient le paysage morbide les entourant, le coeur battant. Jamais ils n'avaient vu un paysage aussi incroyable. La jolie italienne fit signe au capitaine qui les rejoignait, puis ce fut au tour de Milou et du professeur. Jamais ils n'avaient eu le sentiment d'être aussi léger... Littéralement. Lorsque le capitaine Haddock bondit dans les airs, les quatre jeunes éclatèrent de rire, et ils restèrent un long moment dehors, simplement à profiter du paysage.

Rien d'exceptionnel ne se passa, jusqu'à l'incident qui faillit coûter la vie à Tintin et son fidèle compagnon. Ella, restée dans la fusée, pleurait à chaudes larmes, et finalement ce furent Théo et le capitaine qui leur vinrent en aide. Le journaliste reçut une cascade de baisers partout sur son visage à son retour, et finalement, il superposa ses lèvres contre celles de celle qu'il aimait, caressant sa nuque, faisant enfin taire ses pleurs.

"- Ella, ne pleure plus... Je vais bien..."

"- J'ai eu... Si peur..." hocheta-t-elle.

"- Mais je vais bien. Et je ne t'ai jamais autant aimée."

Et ils restèrent des heures l'un contre l'autre, simplement profitant de la présence de l'autre. Ils n'avaient aucune idée de ce qui allait arriver.

* * *

Giulietta, Tintin, Wolff et Ella étaient restés dans la fusée tandis que les autres étaient partis en exploration. Alors qu'ils discutaient tous à table, Wolff disparut pour récupérer des boîtes, mais, ayant oublié le lait, ce fut le jeune journaliste qui fila. Les deux filles bavardaient gaiement, ne captant pas le malaise du scientifique, mais après dix minutes, la gitane commença à s'inquiéter. La blonde leva les yeux au ciel. Enfin, aux étoiles.

"- Ellaaaaaa... Laisse le respirer, veux-tu ? Je vais le chercher." décida-t-elle, coupant son amie qui s'apprêtait à protester.

Elle resta donc ainsi, tentant de faire la discussion à l'autre homme, mais voyant qu'il ne se prêtait pas au jeu, elle abandonna. Finalement, agacée, elle se tourna vers la sortie, poings sur les hanches.

"- Si ils me font une blague, tous deux, ce n'est pas amusant ! Mais que font-ils ?"

"- Voulez-vous que j'y aille, mademoiselle Ella ?" demanda le scientifique, dont une perle de sueur dévala la tempe, sans que la jeune femme ne la vit, trop agacée qu'elle était.

"- Oh ! Non. Je me suis faite avoir une fois, cette fois-ci, j'y vais de moi-même."

Alors qu'elle descendait, elle se trouva nez à nez avec un homme qu'elle connaissait bien, mais qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé revoir ici.

"- Jorgen !" s'étrangla-t-elle, horrifiée.

Ella poussa un hurlement de terreur en sentant les doigts de Jorgen se refermer sur son poignet. Elle chercha à se dégager, la panique grimpant à toute vitesse dans son être alors que des larmes commençaient à brouiller sa vue.

"- Lâchez-moi ! Lâchez-moi !" hurlait-elle, paniquée.

"- Pas question, très chère ! J'ai échoué en Syldavie par votre faute, alors n'ayez crainte, je prendrais bien soin de m'occupez de vous…"

"- Ne me touchez pas ! TINTIN !"

"- Je crains qu'actuellement il ne soit pas disponible…" commença-t-il à ricaner d'une voix mauvaise.

Il éclata de rire alors que la jeune femme commençait à pleurer, pendant que les mains de l'importun se glissaient le long de son corps, cherchant à défaire sa blouse alors qu'elle poussait des cris démentiels pour le repousser, continuant à appeler son amant, assommé quelque part dans la fusée, en vain. Les larmes frayaient leur chemin le long de ses joues alors qu'il prenait plaisir à maltraiter la jeune femme, posant sans gêne ses mains sur sa poitrine après qu'il n'ait réussi à la mettre en évidence tout en faisant glisser la fermeture éclair sur son nombril.

Elle criait à s'en brûler les cordes vocales, cherchant à se débattre alors qu'il la plaquait au mur pour lui voler un baiser lui laissant un goût amer. Seul Tintin avait le droit de la toucher, lui et personne d'autre ! Elle lui mordit cruellement la langue, ce qui lui valut une gifle magistrale qui la laissa quelques secondes pantoise, sans qu'elle ne comprenne ce qu'il lui arrivait.

"- Tiens toi tranquille, peste !" ordonna-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Finalement, ses bras furent mis à nus, le bleu de travail pendant nonchalamment sur ses hanches, menaçant de tomber d'une seconde à l'autre. Il ricana en lui jetant un regard obscène, l'attachant avant de partir démarrer la fusée. Cette dernière se mit en route, et il se tourna à nouveau vers l'espagnole qui cherchait à cacher son corps, se recroquevillant sur elle même en baissant misérablement le menton. Il remonta son visage en la saisissant par la mâchoire, pinçant son visage pour la forcer à le regarder.

"- Vous avez perdu, Ella. Tintin, vous, l'alcoolique, Tournesol, tous… Vous avez perdu." susurra-t-il, l'oeil mauvais.

Elle hocheta alors qu'il commençait à glisser une main vers ses cuisses pour la dénuder, cette fois-ci complètement. Elle se mordit la lèvre pour empêcher un nouveau sanglot de lui arracher la gorge, le suppliant d'arrêter à mi-mot. Il s'interrompit soudainement, les yeux exorbités, pour s'écrouler sur le sol, dégoulinant d'alcool, après que Giulietta ne lui ait éclaté une bouteille à l'arrière du crâne. Finalement, la bouteille du capitaine aurait servi. L'italienne respirait fort, les larmes aux yeux, la bouteille dorénavant brisée toujours à la main. Ses yeux brillaient de haine, et elle hésita une fraction de secondes à planter son arme dans le corps inconscient de cette ordure.

En entendant l'indienne murmurer son prénom, elle se rappela alors la présence de celle qu'elle était venue sauver. Elle releva enfin la tête vers son amie, et se précipita vers elle pour la détacher avant de la serrer dans ses bras, arrachant un cri de détresse à Ella qui se laissa pleurer dans ses bras, alors que des pas précipités descendaient après que la fusée ne soit retombée sur la lune. Tintin venait de se laisser tomber après avoir attaché Wolff, et il pria à voix basse son amie d'attacher Jorgen, avant de se diriger vers son amante. Il l'aida à se rhabiller avec beaucoup de douceur, avant de caresser sa joue du bout des doigts. Il tremblait, de haine, de peur, tout cela à la fois. Un voile passa sur son visage, une aura meurtrière. Il faisait presque peur. Mais Ella attrapa son col à deux mains en continuant à pleurer.

"- Tintin… J'ai eu tellement peur…" avoua-t-elle en reniflant.

"- Je sais. Tu as été si forte, mon amour…"

Il l'attrapa dans ses bras en retenant une larme, fermant les yeux pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir, cachant son visage dans son cou en s'agrippant à ses boucles brunes, calmant enfin les pulsions meurtrières qui avaient hanté son coeur à chaque hurlement qu'il avait entendu préalablement. Giulietta essuya maladroitement les larmes de son visage avant de remonter avec Jorgen pour expliquer au capitaine et aux autres ce qu'il s'était passé, entendant leurs voix et leurs cris de surprise plus haut. Lorsqu'ils furent enfin seuls, le journaliste se mit alors à pleurer contre celle pour qui battait son coeur.

"- Si il avait osé te toucher, je n'aurais plus répondu de moi… En comprenant ce qu'il te faisait, j'ai cru devenir fou. J'ai cru que…. J'ai cru que j'allais le tuer..." murmura-t-il à mi-voix, la gorge serrée.

"- Tintin…"

"- Je t'aime. Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime. Pardonne moi d'avoir été si long. Mais…" il retint un nouveau sanglot. "Je ne pouvais pas abandonner nos amis sur la lune, et..."

"- Je sais, ne t'excuse pas." le coupa-t-elle d'une voix mal assurée, mais pleine de douceur. "Je t'aime aussi, de tout mon coeur."

"- Ella…"

"- Tintin..."

Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens, avant de pousser son visage vers le sien pour l'embrasser, un goût salé se mêlant à leurs salives se mélangeant. Plus rien n'avait d'importance. Lui, elle. Elle, lui. Le monde n'existait plus. C'était juste eux, ensemble. Le monde n'existait plus. Ils s'aimaient, ensemble. Le monde n'existait plus. Il n'y avait que l'un et l'autre, ensemble. Le monde n'existait plus. Un baiser les mêlait, ensemble. Le monde n'existait plus. Ensemble. Le monde n'existait plus. Ensemble. Le monde n'existait plus.

* * *

WOUUUUUH ! On change d'ambiance, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire !

J'espère que malgré tout, cela vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à me dire, même à me donner des conseils pour que je m'améliore encore !

Je suis vraiment contente de ce chapitre, ça valait le coup de faire une pause (de presque un an, mais chuuuut).

Mais bref, je suis vraiment contente de m'être remise à écrire ! Ça fait du BIEN !

Je vous fais de gros bisous à toutes, merci d'être là ! Et Joyeux Noël !


End file.
